At Your Service
by Julia's.Fantasy
Summary: The Wizarding World stops employing house elves and decides to get non-magical muggles as house servants to all wizard families—but things take a twist when Auburn, who is sold to the Flint family, realizes that the Flint's have ties to dangerous wizards who have plans for ultimate control.
1. New Rules

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **New Rules**

...

 **YEAR: 2100**

The CEO of the Ministry of Magic stood upon his most trusted workers in the meeting room, door closed and window blinds shut, the chairs all full and the table quiet. The men and few women stared at him gradually, but carefully-waiting for him to speak. His dark and grey hair shone in the room with his dark icy eyes looking among those whom he trusts the most—ready to give them the new and surprising news that will benefit their world, and the muggle world at a simple cost.

"As all of you know, the elves have wanted their freedom granted—" the workers all looked at one another, but said nothing, "— and it has been given to them."

They all gasped, wondering why, how and who would replace their elves.

"But Sir, who will replace them?" Arcturus Malfoy asked, his hand grazing his blond hair.

"They will be considered part of society, but will only be able to have certain jobs. As for servants to all wizard families, I figured that we would use non-magical mudbloods."

Arcturus looked at Geraldo Montague and Morwen Flint, his two best friends whom he went to Hogwarts with. Not much of the Wizarding world has changed, besides the fact that magical mud-bloods are accepted more, but not by the majority of the pureblood families. The other wizards in the room looked up with interest and their eyes glistened.

"But Sir, why would we use them?" Morwen asked.

The CEO smirked. "That will be shared at a later time. I have a list of all of the different servants there will be, and you will go to the muggle world and search for your mudbloods. When you are done, give me their names and I will search up their records, and you will decide what they will be used for. However, only muggles with a certain income shall be chosen— those of upper middle class and over. Their families will be informed once everything is taken care of. Now, up with all of you, this meeting is over."

They all got up and left the office, Arcturus talking amongst his two best friends. "He's using them for something, I just know he is."

"Well maybe this isn't such a bad thing," Geraldo replied, dark eyes leering. "Perhaps those muggles will see that we're the superior ones on this planet."

They all laughed and made their way to lunch, happy with the idea of using muggles since they'd be easier to control.

...

Later on that week, a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes is walking through Diagon Alley and starts to read the Daily Prophet, and reads that elves are part of society but at a price. She turned the next page, wondering why they'd change the perception of elves when she saw the title: Non-Magical Muggles to be Detained. She read further, interested in the topic.

 ** _The Ministry has decided to consider house elves as part of society but at a price. They will only be allowed to work under the ministry, schools, assistant employees, and stores. However, non-magical muggles will be easier to control, since they have no sorcery and no eligibility to condemn magic since they will have no liability to use it. There will be different servants for different needs as expressed below:_**

 ** _Cooks_**

 ** _Cleaners_**

 ** _Personal_**

 ** _Sexual_**

 ** _Work_**

 ** _Butler_**

 ** _These are the jobs that will be given to the chosen muggles but maybe redeemable if more are displayed as choices for the chosen muggles. All wizard families will spy on the muggle world and choose up to four muggles for their household. When they are done, they will give their names and the Ministry will search for their records, then those chosen will be given to their families. All that are chosen will be given an hourly and yearly salary, some of which will go to their families. However, only certain muggles are eligible to be chosen, those whose yearly income is over $90,000 will be eligible to be a servant, and their families will be given a letter from the Ministry. If they fail to listen, there will be consequences given._**

 ** _Remember to choose wisely._**

Her heart sank, realizing that she has friends in the Muggle world since she is one herself. She then remembered Auburn, her best friend and began to worry about her safety and decided that she needs to go back to her world to warn her friends and family of the new horrifying ministry rule.

...

A few hours later, a teen girl found herself on the bus going home, Auburn hair framed her face. She looked out the window, wondering why her best friend hasn't answered her letter yet, she always answered within the same day but then decided that her friend must have a lot of things going on, being a wizard and all and looked at her surroundings. Most people are looking out the window, on their cell phones or talking to their friends. Others just sat in their seats and sort of, zoned out there setting. However, two guys caught her eye not because they looked different, but they aren't conforming to everyone else's pastime on the bus. They were whispering to one another and she believes that it may be her they are muttering about.

The first one turned to his best friend. "She kind of resembles her, you know."

His friend nodded. "Yeah, I know."

The girl looked around and saw the two boys staring at her, but noticed something...different about their appearances. The taller one is broad with dark hair shaved on the sides, and he has a Greek look to him: a big nose and large brown eyes. The second looks about an inch shorter than his friend but is heavier built with dark hair, grey eyes, and crooked teeth. They are wearing dark cloaks with pins on the side. As she looked closer, she could see that the pins have an initial with a symbol on them, meaning that they are family seals.

 _These guys must be extremely wealthy. Either that or they aren't from around here._

She got bad vibes from the two and turned away from them, looking out the window as they began to whisper to themselves again, but she ignored them, not wanting to stir up trouble with people she doesn't know, especially if they're much larger than she is.

A few minutes later, her stop came up and she quickly left the bus but not without saying a quick "Thank you," to the bus driver, who said nothing in return. She began to walk down the familiar sidewalk and building and passed the alleyway that the rebellious neighborhood kids dared to enter into, no one else went in because they didn't want to face the wrath of the bad kids. As she walked passed the alleyway, Someone pulled her into it and she turned to see long dark hair, and she recognized her almost abductor.

"Janice!" She cried.

The two wrapped their arms around each other, Auburn noticing that her friend is wearing her Hogwarts uniform.

Auburn always wished that she could go to Hogwarts and be a witch, but she has never told Janice that sometimes, strange things happen in her room. She doesn't know whether or not it's magic, anything supernatural, or just her being paranoid. Sometimes she hears voices and a couple times she has woken up at the same time during the night to see a strange figure standing in the corner of her room. The second time it happened, she stayed awake and the figure stayed there until 6 in the morning when the light hit. Hearing voices and seeing things isn't normal in the wizarding world, Auburn knew that. Sometimes, she thinks she is secretly crazy. She sometimes felt that there was a deep dark secret about her that she has not yet uncovered.

"Are you all right? Your owl didn't return your answer to the letter I sent you."

"I'm fine, but something bad is happening."

Auburn raised an eyebrow. "Like what? What's going on?"

Janice took out a newspaper from her cloak pocket. Auburn unfolded it and began to read its content. She looked up at her friend when she was done.

"So, they're going to kidnap us?"

Janice nodded. "I thought I'd warn you because of the neighborhood you live in. You're considered upper-middle class."

Auburn thought for a moment. "I guess." Then, she thought back to those two boys on the bus and then realized something. "Those boys...those boys on the bus!" she exclaimed.

"What boys?"

"I saw two boys roughly our age, or a little older, wearing cloaks. But I wonder why they'd be in my area, especially if they only really paid attention to me out of everyone else on the bus."

Janice stiffened. "Auburn, that isn't a good sign. Wizards are disguising themselves as muggles and seeing whom to take to make servants out of them," her friend warned. "They're coming soon, Auburn, and those two boys may be coming for you."

Auburn gasped, not knowing what to say. She felt like screaming, running and crying all at the same time. Her emotions are everywhere, she doesn't know where to go or which emotion to react to first.

"What did these two boys look like?" Janice asked.

Auburn explained the two boys' appearances and explained the family seals printed on pins that were attached to their cloaks.

"Great," her friend sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Those two boys' belong to sentimental pure-blood families, the Montagues and the Flint's. They believe that wizards and witches should only marry other wizards and witches born into magical families, and support the new rule to enslaving non-magical muggles."

"But why take muggles that don't have the advantages of magic?"

"Because elves can fight back with magic, you can't. If they punish you, it will be through magic, and believe me when I say that their magic hurts more than two people getting physical with one another. These families are dangerous, Auburn. We need to take you somewhere."

"You don't know if those two boys will come back for me," Auburn objected.

"You said they were talking about you and paid no attention to anyone else on the bus, Auburn. They are interested in you and they will stop at nothing to hunt you down and enslave you. Please, stop being stubborn for once and follow me!" Janice ordered.

The two began to run and as if on cue, wizards and witches popped up out of nowhere as pedestrians began to run, bumping into each other. Auburn kept her pace and followed her friend like a duckling following its own mother, but the shoving and screaming and the rapid speed of everyone else made it impossible to keep up. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Bright and dark lights of real magic filled the air, and innocent bystanders are either running or on the floor, screaming and flapping around in pain. She saw a girl about a year or so younger than her grabbed by someone in a dark cloak that covered them from head to toe. However, she noticed a snake on the person's left arm, concluding a theory that these people must all have that mark on their arm to symbolize their group-like occult.

Janice grabbed Auburn's arm and apparated to a different part of town where certain people, mainly girls, were being grabbed by people in dark cloaks that covered their whole body head to toe and then disappeared. Bystanders were screaming, crying and hugging their loved ones, but others were also running away, or at least trying too. Janice lead Auburn into an apartment complex and they scavenged their way up to the rooftop but were stopped by a tall, broad man in a dark cloak. Janice stopped and put her arm out to prevent Auburn from moving forward. Janice stared at the man and instantly recognized him, "Morwen, Morwen Flint." she sneered and Auburn felt her heart race.

Flint.

She recognized the name that Janice warned her about.

"Janice, more like filthy little mudblood," he sneered louder.

Auburn knows what that term means, and she doesn't like it. It isn't Janice's fault that she is a witch, stuff just happens. It would be a lie if Auburn said Janice is a horrible witch because she isn't, she's bright beyond her years. Auburn was told of the horrible terms used for people like them, and it made her sick. Racism is everywhere.

"You're here for Auburn, but I won't let you take her." Janice took out her wand and pointed it at him. He laughed and took out his own, "You Gryffindors' love the danger and adventure, don't you?"

They began to throw spells at one another and kept fighting until Janice blurted out some dangerous-sounding spells. Auburn, on the other hand, watched in amazement-the fact that magic exists and appears with words and a wand fascinates her. she's never told anyone that magic interests her. Ever since Janice got the letter to attend Hogwarts she was envious because she wishes to be a witch herself.

Morwen blocked one of Janice's dark magic spells. It is enchanting but scary to see. He smirked, "I see that you want to project some dark magic upon me. Let's see what you think of this; Crucio!"

Janice fell to the ground like she was having a seizure and screamed in agony, begging him to stop. Auburn crouched down to her friend, pleading with a man she doesn't know. "Stop, stop please!"

Morwen grabbed Auburn as she kicked and screamed, but her friend couldn't help her anymore, Janice is exhausted and injured and Morwen is...big. He is tall, obscenely broad, and with tight, prodigious muscles. Auburn could see his face better being close up and could automatically say that he has sort of a...troll like appearance to him.

"Let her go!" Janice screamed bloody murder.

Morwen held up his wand and apparated a fighting and reckless Auburn away from her hometown, away from her world and her family, and she entered into a universe where real magic spirals.


	2. Chosen

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Chosen**

...

Auburn (with crossed arms) sat on the floor of the cold, concrete floor within a cell-like jail room. The room was dark and cold, and the only thing that made it less frightening were the lit torches that are nailed to the walls of the hallway. She looked outside, seeing boys and girls (mainly girls) around her age or a little younger, either dragged into cells or being dragged out of a cell and led into some room, where wailing and bloody like screams were heard.

This made Auburn nervous, she hoped that no one chooses her. She then wondered about Janice, her best friend, and how she was doing. Janice did protect her and was seriously injured with what Auburn picked up as a dark and dangerous spell. She hoped that her friends' were okay and wondered if Janice will come to look for her. She then wondered about her family, and what they must be thinking. How worried her father might be.

 _The Flint family's son must go to Hogwarts with Janice, the two look around the same age, or he may be at least a year older-but maybe Janice can come and visit me...maybe with her help, I can escape._

All of a sudden, she saw a shadow appear at her door and they unlocked the cell, revealing a dark cloak. A large hand grabbed her small arm and dragged her along. She didn't ask any questions but felt nervous when she entered the room of peril screaming. The man sat her down roughly on a chair and took out a folder with her information in it — she widened her eyes, amazed and shocked at how they had gotten all of her personal information within hours of kidnapping her. She then realized that they must have had their eyes on her for a while.

Another man turned to her. "Auburn Kirkland."

She nodded.

"You're sixteen and your parents are divorced?"

She nodded again.

"Well, the Flint family checked your file and they want you to work for them as a personal servant for their son."

 _Why can't they give the son a male servant? Unless the reason that they kidnapped us isn't just for us to be servants to wizards and witches..._

The second man turned to get something as the cloaked man grabbed her arm and tightly held it onto the arm of the chair that she is sitting in. The second man burned the Flint family seal onto her wrist, and she hissed in pain. After that, they took her outside into a room with a table and chairs and she sat down in front of a man and woman, whom she guessed is the Flint family. They introduced themselves rudely and full of pride, then handed her a contract that read the guidelines and family dynamic of their household and what her job is. She read the five-page contract and willingly signed it, scared of the consequences that she would face if she refused their offer and her abduction.

After signing the contract, she followed them into a car and saw that the Wizarding world looks very different from her own. The buildings are old and quaint, with no technology — it would take time to get used too. They pulled up to their house and her mouth dropped, seeing how large and extravagant their house is, but it looks old, scary, and dull. She got out of the car and observed the house, her stomach churning.

 _This will take some time to get used too._

"Your luggage will arrive later," Mrs. Flint stated and led her inside as Mr. Flint called for their son, Marcos.

When he entered the room, Auburn observed his appearance, around 5'8 and very broad and muscular looking. She then realized that he's one of the boys from the bus earlier. She gave him a dirty look but didn't make it obvious.

"Marcos, this is Auburn," his mom introduced as the two stared at one another.

Marcos leered at her, and a smirk appeared on his face —Auburn made a face of disgust.

All of a sudden, three other girls appeared randomly, all around Auburn's age, maybe a little older. They were ordered to sit on the floor, not the couches or chairs that took up most of the large living room and looked at the Flint family, and Mr. Flint began to speak.

"My name of Morwen, my wife is Maggie, and my son is Marcos. As you know, we are the Flint family, a highly wealthy and respected Pure-blood family. My wife and I work for the Ministry of Magic and my son will be in his last year of Hogwarts; a school of magic, this year. You four young ladies are here because non- magical **mudbloods** — " Auburn flinched at how he said mudbloods, " — have been agreed by wizards all over that it is better to have you as our servants rather than house elves. You've read the contract, how we expect to be referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Flint, or Yes Ma'am and Yes Sir.

You've each been assigned a specific job: one of you is a personal servant," he quietly glanced at Auburn, "one of you is the cook, and two of you are the maids. You've gotten separate contracts specifically to the duties you must complete-and consequences will follow if they aren't arrant. Any sign or disrespect will result in punishment.

"If you don't know, owners can make their own hours, vacation time, and pay for their servants. All I will say is that it depends on your work ethic, and the important holidays are mandatory. Your hours for each and every week will be on the wall in the servant lounge. The four of you start at twelve an hour, and may go up or down depending on your attitude and your effort to complete and do your designated jobs correctly."

Auburn glanced at the other girls who sneered at the man but said nothing as Mr. Flint just smirked at them, clearly enjoying the reactions visible in the room. Auburn turned to the wife, who stood next to her husband with a look of arrogance and at Marcos, who avoided eye contact with her. The Wizarding world has done a great job at hiding themselves from my world, but why would they want to suddenly take an interest in us? Unless they want something from us muggles?

"Lastly, all servants will be wearing a uniform that symbolizes your enslavement, and the only way that you can be freed is if we offer you clothing. You will only be allowed to wear your clothing on days off, but they are only to be worn inside. If you are on duty or outside, your uniform must be worn. Depending on your job and title, some uniforms are...nicer...than others."

Of course, she knows that the Flint's and the other wizard families wouldn't admit the reasons for having muggles as house servants, most may not know the reason, but she'll find out eventually. After that, the girls were shown their rooms and Marcos led her to his ginormous room, but opened a door to the left of his bed to reveal a smaller room with a dresser, a bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a bathroom; her luggage somehow gently sitting onto her bed.

"Since you're a personal slave, it's mandatory that you wake up an hour before the other girls, and go to bed an hour before them. You have to wake up at 5 A.M. to walk the dog and feed him, and to help the family get ready. At the end of the day, you must be in bed by 8 P.M.—you're ankles will be restrained to the bed—" he pointed to the metal restraints attached to the end of the bed, and she shivered, "and when you must wake up, they will snap off automatically."

 _That sounds cool._

"Unpack your stuff and go to bed. You have to wake up early to get everything ready. A copy of the contract is on your desk — " he pointed to her desk, " — to remind you of your morning duties," he left the room and closed the door.

Auburn heard a click, meaning that she's been locked in her room.

She unpacked all of her clothing and necessities and put them in their appropriate places. She took a quick shower and lay on the bed. As if on cue, the restraints quickly wrapped around her thin ankles. It was hard for her to move, but she went with it. She sighed, seeing that this lifestyle will certainly take a while for her to adjust too and began to wonder if her family has been told that she's been kidnapped (and if they care).

After that, she blew out the candle on her nightstand and fell asleep, feeling out of place and empty for one of the many times in her life, this emptiness is out of place feelings shows her understanding that she'll never be able to leave, but she likes that.

Meanwhile, in a dark spacious room in a lair, a man with a dark cloak and a serpent tattoo bowed by the fireplace, reading about Horcruxes. He decided to make his first one in order to continue the work and prophecy of one of the strongest and darkest wizards of all time. He took a necklace and looked at his prey, a silly cat, and killed it, and after his soul split and he made his first Horcrux with the necklace. He then did the most unthinkable thing any human would do to any cat and discarded the rest of its remains into the fire, increasing the fire's intensity. He smiled as blood dripped from his lips and down his chin. He looked toward the floor to see a file of a mudblood and held up her photo, her auburn hair making her easily recognizable.

 _You don't know your worth yet my dear, but you will soon once your people are gone for good. I will stop at nothing to make sure that you are under my control because your family members aren't whom you think they are._

And with that, he laughed evilly and went to bed, pleased about his deed.


	3. Authority

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Authority**

...

Auburn woke up to an alarm going off in her ear, and as she turned it off, she remembered where she was and why she has to get up early. She felt the chains around her ankles loosen and freed herself from her bed, rubbing her sore ankles and scurried into the bathroom to get ready. When she was done she turned on her light to read the housing contract and turned to the page that instructed her duties, and she wasn't pleased, to say the least, but decided against whining and complaining about how much her new life sucks because it won't change anything, but she feels that the Flint's may not be as dangerous compared to other pure-blood families.

She opened her closet to see it filled with a uniform for her to wear so signify her enslavement, and it was a gray, raggedy, almost sleeveless dress. She put it on and felt humiliated just wearing it, even though her room is dimly lit and everyone is asleep and won't see her in her outfit until later. She turned her head to see another door that she hadn't discovered before and with a raised eyebrow and a pounding heart, decided to open it and she was shocked to find a dark and cold staircase— almost like a secret passageway. She followed the trail which led her to a room with old couches and a table, which she guessed would be their break room and opened the door of the newly established room to discover the kitchen.

Her eyes roamed to see the dog, which she remembered that she has to walk it every morning and feed it once she's finished. She went back to her room only to find raggedy, tan slippers that she didn't see before and then freaked out since it will take some time to get used to everything popping up out of nowhere, shoved her feet into the slippers and proceeded to walk the dog in the chilly, cold, and dark air but didn't complain. Better to be cold than hot. I wonder how bad summers get here. She passed by a few other people also walking dogs and wearing a similar outfit to her, and they nodded at one another, understanding their predicaments but learning to accept it and by the time she got back to the house the sun began to rise.

She found her way back and closed the door to feed the dog, but heard footsteps enter the kitchen and turned to see one of the other girls from the day before. The girl has long blonde hair and big blue eyes and didn't look pleased to be stuck as a slave. Auburn glanced at her from her spot on the floor as she pets the dog who was eating quickly but said nothing to the girl. She isn't here for friends, she's here to do her job and survive.

The girl stared down at Auburn. "Who are you?"

"Auburn."

"I'm Pearl," the skinny blonde girl said. "What do you think about being here?"

I can tell she's trouble. I need to be careful of what I say and do around her. "It's...different. I just don't know why wizards and witches decided to kidnap muggles, as they call us, and use us as slaves."

"They're up to something," Pearl said. "We'll find out sooner or later because I'm not going to be a slave, I'm much more than an object. They can all go and kiss my ass. If they think I'm going to obey them, then they've got another thing coming. No one bosses me around and gets away with it."

Auburn began to feel a presence somewhere near them but wasn't too sure if someone is actually spying on them or if she's being paranoid. She turned to Pearl and narrowed her eyes, "Look, Pearl, I understand how you feel but I have a friend from our world who is a witch. She told me that they have taken us because they can use magic against us—their magic is nothing like the magic in our world, I feel an energy from all of them. They're powerful and extremely dangerous; I think you should be careful with what you say around here," the dog began to rub itself against her leg, "I feel as if they have their own ways of finding out information."

Pearl rolled her bright blue eyes and flipped her long blonde hair. "They don't scare me, and I'm certainly not taking any advice from you," then she walked off and disappeared.

Auburn rolled her eyes at how dramatic Pearl is.

 _She'll be sorry._

...

A few hours later, Auburn found herself helping Marcos pack his things for his last year at Hogwarts when one of the other girls came and told her that they need to go downstairs and that it's urgent. The two quietly went downstairs and followed everyone else into the basement, and Auburn felt her chest tighten. Something is about to happen. They gathered around Mr. Flint who has Pearl sitting on the floor in front of him, and everyone stood quietly as Auburn tried to go to the front just in case anything happened to Pearl, but Marcos grabbed her wrist and his large hand had a tight grip on it, and she stayed in the back with him. Pearl turned around and looked confused to why they're all gathered around her and the head of household, but her defiant eyes met him, and he smirked down at her and proceeded to talk,

"I've heard that you aren't going to listen to us, Pearl."

The girls shuffled nervously as Auburn's mouth widened. How does he know about that? Was he really watching us?

Pearl snarled at Auburn, her canine teeth sharp like a vampire's. "You told on me?"

"What? I did no such thing!" Auburn sneered. "I warned you about keeping your mouth shut around here."

"She was with me all morning, Pearl. There's no way she told my father about your terrible attitude," Marcos said.

"Do you blame me? You ruined my life!"

Morwen grabbed her by her dress and held her up, making her face him. "Let's teach you some discipline. I have a few spells that we can use on you mudbloods," he pushed her down. "Crucio!"

Auburn gasped, she recognized the spell and how he used it on her best friend. Pearl's body twisted and turned as she screamed and cried for him to stop and that she wouldn't disobey him again. One of the other girls went to aid her but he used a spell to paralyze her and she fell to the floor screaming and yelling for Morwen to stop, he used another spell on the paralyzed girl to keep her from talking. Auburn then knew their power and how dangerous they are. It scares her but as long as she does what she is told she won't have any problems, and Marcos doesn't seem too bad of a guy.

After what seemed like hours, the spell lifted off Pearl, whose face is bright red and he pulled her up. He took out a whip and whipped her at least fifty times before she got weak and fell to the floor panting for her breath and crying, her blood staining her pales like legs and arms, bruises appearing all over and her wrists swelling. Morwen put the whip back in its place on the wall and dismissed everyone but the two girls on the floor. Auburn followed Marcos back to his room to help him pack, but saw a whip of his own on the wall in the near corner of his room and knew that it was meant for her.

 _Now I really need to be careful._

After Pearl's beating, Auburn helped Marcos finish packing for school. She then found herself in the kitchen with two other girls with dark hair, since Pearl and the other girl were nowhere to be found and were guessed to still be in the basement and under punishment, the three girls were cooking lunch for Marcos and his friends that are supposedly coming over and Auburn felt nervous because she knows that his friends are most likely prejudice to her kind, and they will not be friendly, she already knew that. Her heart raced as she heard the boys enter the house and designate into the living room.

The other two girls brought out the food as she was preparing the drinks, and they sent her 'good luck' glances before she took a deep breath and carried out a tray of drinks out for the seven boys in the rather spacious living room. When she went to make an exit, Marcos wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and pulled into his lap and she felt extremely uncomfortable as his friends stared at her.

"This is my personal servant," he bragged, and Auburn noticed that he is much cockier with his friends.

The six stared at her, some with a glare, some with a cunning smile, and one whom she recognized as...Montague...leering at her. She bit her tongue knowing that saying anything out of place will get her into trouble and into the same predicament as Pearl and the other girl from earlier. They then began talking about Hogwarts and how they were happy that it's their last year and wanted to make sure that they win the Quidditch cup for the seventh year in a row. Auburn remembered Janice telling her about the game and Auburn telling her it sounded cool, but when the Gryffindor told her that it's dangerous, she opted out and told her it doesn't sound like that much fun after all.

For some odd reason, Marcos got on the topic about Pearl and Hadley (who Auburn guessed was the girl that was paralyzed) and why they were punished, and the boys laughed about how dumb mudblood girls are and how they should know their place. Auburn fumed with anger like a teapot boiling water but said nothing as her mouth would get her into trouble.

Montague turned to Auburn who remained quiet the whole time. "What about your personal, Flint?" Auburn narrowed her eyes, predicting that Montague must want her to be seen as bad for some odd unknown reason.

"Oh, her?" Marcos patted her leg, "No, she's fine."

"She knows her place," another added. This boy was rather short with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well Bole, it's supposed to stay that way," a tall boy with brown hair added but sent the girl a kind smile. Auburn guessed that he's the nicest one out of the bunch.

Montague turned to her. "So Auburn, what do you think about our world?"

They all stared at her, waiting for a response.

"It's nice," she shrugged.

"Just nice?"

"Beautiful," she said with a hint of sarcasm and Marcos' grip on her leg tightened, warning her to not stay out of place.

"That's more like it."

"Pretty sure you muggle girls have never heard of Quidditch..." one went on.

"Actually, I have a friend who goes to Hogwarts." she instantly regretted her words as they all stared at her in interest.

"Oh, really? Is she a Slytherin?"

"They can't be a Slytherin, we don't have mudbloods' in our house."

"Gryffindor," Auburn stated, wishing that she hadn't said anything.

"Who is she? Perhaps we know her."

"I'd rather not say..." Marcos sent her a warning look and she stared back at Bole. "Janice, her name is Janice."

The boys leaned back and laughed. "Janice, a mudblood herself. What a shocker." Montague laughed and Auburn felt her face get hot as the boys followed his lead.

Marcos snickered. "Hogwarts will certainly be interesting this year."

"Yeah, every time she opens her mouth you can just say you have her friend captive."

Marcos thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea," he turned to Auburn, "go and get us more drinks."

"Yes...Sir," she added the last part and quickly left the room, her awkwardness leaving her as she prepared more drinks, but their next conversation shocked her.

The boys began talking about how she looks like a famous, but dark witch that was born in the 1970's. Since it's the year 2100, this witch was born one hundred and thirty-one years ago; she is obviously long gone. They were talking about the difference in their hair color, how the wizard named Caoimhe Dillon had brown hair and how she changed the Wizarding world for her story and her power. Auburn thought for a moment, Marcos must have a history book on this witch and decided that she will have to read it and maybe even contact her family about this Caoimhe girl, and she walked back out with seconds and Marcos made her sit on him again, and all she thought about was leaving and reading about this Caoimhe girl.

...

Later in the evening, everyone but one person was asleep.

The cloaked person made another Horcrux with the pet of someone who has defied them and used it to implant a part of their own soul into their school diploma. Once they were done they left the basement with the mutilated rabbit in their hand and threw it into the backyard, wanting everyone to see his or her power against all of them and how this said person should be feared. The mysterious cloaked person looked up to Pearl's bedroom window and smirked, seeing that the lights are out and that she will see her present soon in the morning, and decided to make their way to bed since they have a lot to do the following day. As they went to sleep, Auburn had a hard time sleeping. She began to twist and turn as she felt her eyes forced shut and her head began to hurt, and a visual was set before her.

 _ **June 30th, 1985**_

 _ **Caoimhe was laying in bed at her Aunt Karen's house at night, next to her two younger cousins: Will and Gia. Caoimhe spent her summers with her Aunt since she never saw her mother that much. Her parents divorced when she was seven, and she lived with her father, barely seeing her mother. Her mother remarried a man and they live in Florida as she resides in New York with her family. Her sister Lexi Athena was born five years after her and because she was so young when their parents divorced, the mother took her, so she barely sees her sister.**_

 _ **They wrote to each other and called each other on the phone, but it isn't the same. They are sisters, but completely different in looks. Caoimhe looked like her dad's side of the family, the Irish as her sister looked like their mother's side who are Russian and German. Caoimhe looks like her Aunt Karen, dark brown hair, olive skin, greenish brown hazel eyes, a turned up nose, and freckles. Lexi has lighter hair; a dirty blonde with blue eyes and pale skin, a longer nose, and no freckles. They're complete opposites also; Lexi is very shy where Caoimhe isn't as timid as her sister, but has a lot of ambition and likes to prove a point.**_

 _ **Caoimhe laid in bed, her cousins on the bottom bunk since her aunt liked her children sleeping in the same room, besides the fact they all have their own rooms. She was thinking of the argument she got into with her aunt earlier. Her aunt could be a witch sometimes, not to mention she always stuck her nose where it didn't belong. All of a sudden, the room got cold and the windows got icy and stiff. It was silent and cold. Caoimhe, being very curious and brave, decided to check the house to see what's going on. She stepped out into the hallway and into her aunt's room where there were two cloaked figures surrounding her. Caoimhe's eyes got wide. What could she do? She wanted to barge in, but her gut was telling her that'd be a bad idea.**_

 _ **"Why are you here? Who are you? And what do you want?"**_

 _ **"Oh, Karen. Did you think you could really leave the Wizard world?"**_

 _ **Caoimhe raised a brow? Wizards? That's what they are? It made sense. Strange things happened in the family and sometimes Caoimhe talked to snakes like her Aunt taught her. Karen made her promise to never tell anyone of her unique talent, and Caoimhe never has. Though, she always felt something...dark radiate off her aunt...and these cloaked figures might give her the answer to the question that she always left unanswered.**_

 _ **"I can't go back there."**_

 _ **"Oh, you can, and you will. Your niece will be going soon, I assume. Don't worry, Karen dear, she'll figure out who you really are," the other spoke, though, it sounded like a female's voice.**_

 _ **"You obviously don't take hints very well," she heard her aunt say with a slight presence of fear in her voice. Caoimhe's aunt is tough and extremely aggressive but was cowardly to certain people which made the young girl believe that her aunt bluffs a lot and isn't as tough as she appears.**_

 _ **"He's rising again...very soon you will be in his grasp. But for now, we'll put you somewhere where you won't escape, somewhere where no one will find you."**_

 _ **Then just like that, there was a bright light and Karen was gone, and Caoimhe's eyes widened in shock and in fear. Where they'd take her and how she will tell everyone else, who knows but she had the feeling that no one would believe her if she told the truth because no one believes the truth, so she decided to stay quiet, and no one had heard from Karen since. A couple weeks later, Caoimhe held a Hogwarts letter in her hand and found herself on the Hogwarts express and then was sitting on a stool with a talking hat on her head.**_

 _ **"I know...Slytherin!" It shouted and shouts and cheers were heard from the Slytherin table.**_

 _ **She shook hands with the older Slytherin's and they began to eat with a large amount of food gathered around them, and Caoimhe began to think about her aunt.**_

The vision faded and she jolted up into her bed, panting at the scene that was set in the mind. This is the girl that the boys were talking about earlier, however, the girl has dark brown hair and Auburn has red hair and a lighter skin tone. Auburn went into her bathroom, threw water onto her face and laid her hands against the edges of the sink. She looked into the mirror and stared at herself, wondering why she looks so much like this girl and how she got these weird and mysterious visions. She went back to bed and fell asleep thinking about Caoimhe and why the dead Witch is significant to her.

...

Auburn woke up the next day and continued her morning routine from the day before, and as she walked the dog she saw the same people walking their owner's dogs, and it made her sad to see how they were all living their lives one minute to only have it taken away, but she kept that thought to herself as she returned to the house and fed the dog. One of the dark-haired girls who revealed that her name is Raven, came down to make breakfast as Auburn went to go back upstairs to help Marcos with whatever he needs help with when there was a loud, curling scream from the back of the house and Auburn quickly ran with Raven through the dark house to the backyard to see a mutilated bunny by the door. Auburn seemed confused but saw Pearl crouched it, crying her eyes out, and realized that the bunny must be Pearl's, well, was Pearl's. Auburn began to ponder to why her bunny would be killed, but everything made sense when Morwen revealed himself from the darkness of his own home.

"My bunny...my bunny!" Pearl screamed.

Morwen smirked. "Maybe next time you'll learn some decency and respect your superiors."

The girls looked frightened as Pearl turned around and slowly stood up. "You...you went to my house and killed my bunny?"

"No, but it seems that someone knows of your ill behavior and decided to put an end to it."

Pearl sobbed harder and disappeared into the dark halls of the house as the others separated quietly, leaving Auburn to wonder about what Morwen said. It led her to the conclusion that it was him, but why would he kill her pet unless he was proving a point? or up to something of his own? Auburn then realized that their law and conduct are different from her world and that if someone of higher status or importance were to find out that he mutilated her cat, then they would most likely do nothing and it shows the power the pure-bloods have over everyone else. The redhead discovered that Morwen seems eviler than before and that the Wizarding world is hiding something, and that she herself needs to stay out of Morwen's way.

The rest of the day went quickly as it consisted of Pearl sobbing somewhere in the house, Mr. and Mrs. Flint at work, the girls doing their duties in fear, and Auburn helping Marcos with some last minute shopping in some place called Diagon Alley where she recognized his friends from a distance and hoped that they didn't see the two, or that Marcos didn't go over to them. She could tell who was a Muggle like her and they all looked annoyed, angry, or sad, but said nothing and all looked at their feet. Auburn took a deep breath as she followed Marcos back home with his new supplies and books in her arms, wondering what the next day has in store for her-and her visual of the next day faded when Marcos interrupted her own wandering mind.

"You should start packing," he suggested.

"Why?"

"Because you're coming to Hogwarts with me."

Auburn blinked. "What?"

"At the top of my school supplies list, it says that anyone with a personal servant must bring them to school with them. You aren't a witch so you will go through the fireplace to get onto the train."

"...The fireplace?" _What is up with this world? They have odd ways of transportation. And Janice didn't tell me about the transportation used by going through a fireplace...unless she doesn't know about it. She is a muggle after all._

He smirked. "I'll show you tomorrow. Pack your stuff, and you have to sit with me on the train," he went to go to bed but he turned back to look at her. "By the way, I should add that my friends will be joining us, so I expect you to be on your best behavior."

She nodded and he smirked at her as she quickly entered her conjoined room and packed her things...again.

...

 **SEPTEMBER**

The next day consisted of Auburn leaving with Marcos and even though she barely knows the other girls' they all but Pearl, wished her goodbye and she did the same. Marcos told her that the personal servants will be waiting on the train and he had her take some Floo powder and step into the fireplace. As she did what he told her to, he placed her suitcase into the fireplace with her and made her say, "Hogwarts Express," and after she said those exact words she let go of the Floo powder. Green and black fire surrounded her and before she knew it, she found herself staring in awe at a huge train, which she guessed is the Hogwarts Express. After waiting twenty minutes Marcos came over to her, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her into the train with her suitcase.

He led her through the sectioned train with different seating areas covered with doors. Unknown students gathered into compartments and closed the doors, giving themselves privacy. Marcos led her to a quieter section of the large train and they sat down in a compartment to see Montague who seemed happy to see his longtime friend and smirked at Auburn. The other familiar faces came into the small room with a few other girls sitting with certain boys which led Auburn to believe that the faces she didn't recognize were personal servants. Marcos and his friends began talking about random things as the girls sat in silence, not talking to one another. Eventually, the boys said the girls can speak quietly and all but Auburn huddled together and began whispering.

"Why aren't you with the girls, Auburn?" Marcos asked and she shrugged.

"What, are you too shy?" Montague sneered, mocking her aloof and distant nature. She doesn't know him and hates him; he makes her blood boil and makes her want to raze him with intense burns, but she has a lot of self-control and wants him to know that he does not intimidate her, not in the slightest.

"Kind of," she said quietly, but the second reason to her being shy is that she hates girls. Janice is her best friend but they have known each other for a very long time. Auburn always runs into trouble with girls and isn't going to deal with it now, especially since she knows Marcos will punish her for anything that she does and says out of place.

The boys stared at her but turned away and continued talking about some teacher that they hope to not get this year because the teacher doesn't favor the Slytherin's and always tries to take away house points from them. The train stopped and she followed Marcos to little wooden boats and as they were floating in the water with lanterns as a light source, she stared aw awe at a huge castle not too far ahead. She's never seen a castle so huge, or beautiful, for that matter. They were lead by the head of the school by the Slytherin common room and to the dungeons where rooms were closed off for the privacy of each person. He told them that they would remain here for the year and that they just continue their duties from home, and depending on their owner's Hogwarts house, they were all separated by colors. The girls all picked rooms and Auburn chose a room toward the back where the servants of Slytherin's proceeded to go by, unpacked her things, and went to bed, exhausted by the day's events.

The next day consisted of Marcos, Montague, and Malfoy (who is two years below the upperclassmen) walking to the main corridor from their Herbology class when they snickered at seeing Janice, Auburn's best friend. Rumors have spread that she fought Morwen and lost when he used one of the unforgivable curses on her, and it made the Slytherin's snicker at the thought of a Gryffindor losing. Montague and Malfoy stayed behind Marcos as Pucey came by and saw what was going on, and decided to join but was at Marcos' side. Marcos got closer to the sixth year Gryffindor.

"Hey Janice, long time no see," he mocked and she turned to stare at the four Slytherin's smirking at her.

She snarled and stomped up to him getting right into his face, but she didn't intimidate him. No one can intimidate Marcos Flint. "You...you better stay away from her!"

"How can I stay away from something that I own?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The peers that were around gasped and turned quietly to see the argument between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

Janice's mouth dropped, "What...what did you just say?" she shouted.

"I said...how can I stay away from something that I own?"

The Slytherin's snickered.

"Wait, Auburn works for you?"

"She's a personal servant," he got closer to her, "and you aren't allowed to be around her."

"She's my friend!"

"And she's my property!"

"You aren't her boss! You can't tell her what to do!"

"I have authority over her. If I find the two of you sneaking around I will punish her, and then I will come after you. Are we clear on that?"

"You can't hurt me, Marcos! Your threats don't intimidate me."

"I'll have my friends hold you down and forcefully watch me punish your sweet, little friend."

The main hallway was silent as Janice sneered at him, but said nothing as pushed past the Slytherin's who mocked her and began to laugh. They proceeded to their next classes and went their separate ways, and as Marcos walked the hallway on his own he smiled to himself knowing that he has the authority over Auburn and knows that she will listen to him. After his classes, we went to visit her to tell her of his new rule. There are rules that the servants must follow but new rules can be added at any time, as long as they are made by the person in charge of them. He shuffled to the dungeons and opened Auburn's door to see her reading a book and she looked up rather alarmed to see him since she's off duty when he is attending classes.

He got close to her bed and slammed his hands onto the mattress, making her jump and move back. "I saw your friend, and you aren't allowed to see her because if you do, you both will be punished, and I'll make sure you are watched at all times if you decided to defy me. Are we clear?"

Auburn was shocked at his change in demeanor and how Bipolar he appears but decided that he's more comfortable with bossing her around and should have expected it earlier.

She nodded. "Yes, I understand."

He smirked. "Good, then we'll have no problems. I think that as long as you listen to me and remember who has authority over you, we'll get along just fine."

He left and closed her door, leaving the redhead shocked at what just happened. Auburn has come to the realization that Marcos isn't what he seems and that by how big he is, he can definitely snap her in half. She guessed that Janice must have said something to him to make him react the way he did just before he left the room. Auburn decided that she has to be different around him and show little disrespect, even if she doesn't mean to be disrespectful because if he thinks she is then he will punish her...just like how Morwen punished Pearl by using Crucio and whipping her, and Hadley by paralyzing her...or maybe even worse.


	4. A New Dark Lord

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A New Dark Lord**

...

 **DECEMBER**

In the span of three months, Auburn has acquired a lot of new findings of the Wizarding world, the people, and their history; but their secrets also. She has learned the four houses and what they each represent and

found that the Hufflepuff's are the nicest, the Gryffindor's are the bravest, the Ravenclaw's are the most open-minded to new ideas and knowledge, but also very cautious and imaginative, and the Slytherin's are the most mysterious. The Slytherin's are cunning and ambitious but are the hardest to get to know because they are careful about who they let into their group, but she found them surprisingly loyal, more so than the other houses. Their laws are similar to her world but different. Depending on the species and status of people, they are restricted or not restricted to certain jobs.

The elves are considered inferior but are given higher up jobs than the muggle servants who are considered slaves and not part of society. In her world, many are racist against skin color, ethnic backgrounds, and nationalities, but the only people who really benefit from anything are the wealthy; affluenza at its finest. However, wealth is something that is the same everywhere, the highly respected pureblood families are the wealthiest—and their kids are the most spoiled and are the most obnoxious, but that is what money does to young minds, exploits them of their values, morals, and hard work at a very young age.

Speaking of secrets, she was in the kitchen the other day, making dinner when she heard two Gryffindor's and a Ravenclaw outside the kitchen door, gossiping about something called 'The Dark Lord.' Auburn isn't one to gossip, but she found the topic rather interesting and decided to listen to their conversation quietly, obtaining the new information and hoping to use it to stay safe and go back to her world.

"My father said that he heard Mr. Montague at work with Mr. Flint, and they were talking about a new Dark Lord rising."

"But that's impossible!" The Ravenclaw argued. "Tom Riddle was the original Voldemort. He was a psychopath. Harry Potter, the chosen one, defeated him a long time ago. In order for there to be another on the rise, they would have to be the last heir to Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Slytherin house."

Auburn silently glanced at them.

 _Salazar Slytherin..._

She's heard the Slytherin's bring him up a few times, boasting about him and how they have the greatest house.

 _I'll need to read about him...and who is this Tom Riddle they speak of? And what does the Heir of Slytherin mean?_

"In order for there to be another one, Tom would have had to produce a son, a legitimate heir to his throne," The blonde Gryffindor girl added.

"There have been rumors; speculations that another will rise. You two have read the History of the Wizarding world textbook, experts say that he had a child in secret with Bellatrix, one of his most trusted death eaters who happened to be infatuated with him." The Gryffindor with brunette hair said.

The Ravenclaw spoke. "Look, no one has found proof of their being an heir to Tom Riddle, as far as I'm concerned, everything being said are just rumors. Don't get your pants twisted in a bunch, you know the Slytherin's and the wealthiest pureblood families like to stir up trouble."

"...you may be right about that," the three girls left, not acknowledging Auburn.

The auburn haired girl thought for a moment. _I'll try to sneak my way into seeing Janice and see if I can read the textbook. I want to find out more about this Dark Lord, it might give me a lead about the Slytherin's and the weird dreams I've been having._

Auburn finished making dinner and quickly left to go to the Gryffindor common room, but was silent enough to make sure no one noticed her. When she told Janice about what she heard and the weird dreams she has been having about Caoimhe Dillon, Janice handed her a couple of books, the first about the history of The Wizarding World and the second on Caoimhe Dillon herself, a portrait of her on the cover.

The resemblance is uncanny.

"You look a lot like her, you know," Janice pointed out.

Auburn looked up. "Yeah, I know. Marcos and his friends have mentioned it to one another before. It's just so strange. She was a witch, but I'm not. How can I look like her?"

Janice shrugged. "Beats me. Give the books back Monday morning. Leave, quick, before someone sees you and tells Marcos."

Auburn nodded, thanked her friends for the sources, and walked to the dungeons, bumping into one of the other maids in the process but quickly walked past her. The maids have gotten close and talk to one another, but Auburn doesn't interact with them, she doesn't trust them, and she hates social interaction but the maids didn't seem to mind or care for that matter.

Auburn focuses on her duties in order to stay out of trouble, and Marcos has been pleased. His friends joke that he got the best maid and that he should share, but he tells them that Auburn is his maid and his only, which makes her feel objectified, but she was signed to a family and has heard nothing from her own. She entered her bedroom and locked the door, and gained new information about the Wizarding world, and about this sorceress she resembles.

According to the textbook, Caoimhe was born on June 23, 1974, to a wizard father and a mud-blood mother, making her a half-blood. However, because her parents got divorced when she was seven or eight, the children or child of wizards take the father's blood status; so her parents divorcing made her a pureblood. She looks just like her father's side of the family and attended Hogwarts five years before the famous Harry Potter did. During her time at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin house and never made many friends, and no one particularly cared about interacting with her. Many girls talked about her behind her back and she never connected with girls because of that. She had many problems at home, and she never was in favor of the rules of Slytherin.

All the girls in Slytherin must marry a Slytherin or a pureblood wizard/witch, and they are assigned by the families by their fifth year. Caoimhe was signed to a boy named Graham Montague, but he was never nice to her and cheated on her behind her back with another girl, and Caoimhe never got the love she deserved and because of this, something bad happened to her.

During her fifth year at Hogwarts, she began to feel sick and angry, and she discovered that her family hid a very dark secret from her: The Dillon Curse; a curse that affected every one hundred members of the family, and unfortunately for Caoimhe, she was the one hundredth member to be born, and because of this, the curse inflicted her. Some say that the curse affected her life and cause all of her bad luck, while others say that the curse affected her after all of the bad things that happened to her.

During Caoimhe's seventh year at Hogwarts, it is rumored that she died in the hospital wing, but many students saw her walking around the school hallways after her alleged death. Some people speculate that she lived in an abandoned room that was secluded from everyone in the castle, and weird sounds were heard from the said room.

After this, it was rumored that she and her Aunt Karen worked for the Dark Lord himself, and clues of this remain in the Horcruxes that they all made, but no one has seen or heard from Caoimhe since her departure from Hogwarts in 1992. She was into all areas of magic because she believed that being able to use all the elements of magic would help her be stronger and that she could combine different areas of magic together, however, her all-time favorite was dark magic. People say that she was extremely powerful, one of the best witches to ever attend Hogwarts, besides Hermione Granger, Caoimhe's power was dangerous, even more so than the Dark Lord's himself. Rumors speculate that she was also an elemental and could control fire and water, but that has never been confirmed.

Auburn closed the book and pondered all of the newly acquired information she had taken in, and opened it back up to see Caoimhe's senior year photo on the next page, and Auburn could definitely see the resemblance, but there was something sinister about Caoimhe's innocent, warm smile. However, there was sadness and hope all mixed together; the smile of a broken individual. She remembered seeing Montague's name in the book and hoped to see some old yearbooks, but she wouldn't know where to look.

She decided to go to the library and found the 1992 yearbook and brought it back to her own room, and gasped at Graham Montague because Montague, Marcos' friend, looks almost identical to him. She sneered at the photo of Graham, whose facial expression shows cockiness, but Auburn hopes that he felt sorry for what he did to Caoimhe.

That night, Auburn twisted and turned in her bed, visions of Caoimhe visible in her head once again. However, she could not wake up because something, or someone, was keeping her from opening her eyes, and her head was pounding from the force of the disturbing visions.

 _ **A girl around eleven sat on a stool as an old woman set the sorting hat onto her small head.**_

 _ **It began to speak. "Hm, difficult, difficult. You're smart and nice, but not too nice. You're clever, independent, and caring. You're creative, original, you have a lot of wits, you fight for what you want and you have some ambition; but where to put you?"**_

 _ **Caoimhe looked around the room. Her older brother was a Gryffindor, but this girl does not want to be in Gryffindor.**_

 _ **"I know where you'll fit in, Slytherin!"**_

 _ **Caoimhe smiled to herself and walked over to the green and silver table that clapped for her. She would take her aunt's place but was not very fond of her Aunt Karen for many reasons, and her disappearance is sketchy. Her mom was always crazy smart and beautiful, but had wit and creativity, but mastered the art of manipulation and greed. Her father, on the other hand, was even smarter than her mom and a great guy, but never stood up to women and often found himself with manipulative women, like his current girlfriend, but her name is not important. She turned to see an older Slytherin boy who began talking to her about the house and the guidelines of marriage.**_

 _ **"Marriage?"**_

 _ **The boy explained to her by her fifth year, she will be assigned to a Slytherin boy, and Caoimhe instantly felt uncomfortable. She did not want to be signed to a boy, she is not an object, and marriage is not something that often pondered her small, but spacious mind. As her first year went by, she realized that she may have the traits of a Slytherin, but does not fit in with them, and she does not feel accepted by them.**_

 _ **By her second year, she was signed to Graham Montague and as his parents and her father sat together and signed the paper, Graham sneered at Caoimhe with his arms crossed and scowled quietly to himself as the Montague family ring enclosed her right index finger, since she is a lefty.**_

 _ **As they walked back to their common room, he stared at her with big brown eyes, and said, "You're ugly," then walked off as she was left stunned not by what he said, but how he said it.**_

 _ **Graham Montague is mean, but her parents have never called her 'pretty', and her father's girlfriend's youngest daughter thinks she is prettier than she is, so she must be ugly? Or maybe Montague said it to be mean? She took a deep breath and entered the common room, seeing Montague glaring at her from the corner of her eye, but ignored it as she retreated to her own room. It is going to be a long year, but she glimpsed at the ring around her finger, wondering why she was signed to a boy that she has nothing in common with, and why he does not like her. Her second year was filled with her learning more about magic, but with Montague talking about her behind her back for no apparent reason, but she paid no mind as her studies were much more important to her than some boy.**_

 _ **By her third year, she changed. It all started when she got into a fight with her grandmother, who she lived with at the time and walked to Montague's house late at night, the cold air surrounding her. She walked up to the front door with her arms around her as she knocked, and the figure at the door revealed himself. He narrowed his eyes at her but looked confused to why she would be at his house, especially late at night.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Caoimhe? Why are you here?"**_

 _ **She thought for a moment. "I know you don't like me, but I got into a fight with my grandma. I just need somebody to talk to."**_

 _ **He took a deep breath."Sorry, but I don't have room for you, and I'm catching up on work. I'm behind in two classes."**_

 _ **"Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you," she then turned around as he closed the door, darkness surrounding her like protection.**_

 _ **The only source of light was the inside lights from the living room, and she looked in, and her heart dropped. Vanessa, another Slytherin girl was on the couch and Montague smiled at her and they kissed. She then knew why Montague didn't let her in, he loves Vanessa, not her. She realized that she would never find true love, heck, she doesn't know what true love is.**_

 _ **She has never had what the pureblood families do...but if her mother had stayed faithful, things would have been different. Ever since that say, she has hated her mother. She walked down the dark quiet street as it began to rain, and the rain concealed her tears. She took cover on a bench and sat there, wondering why everybody treated her differently; she felt empty but continued on as she slowly walked down the street.**_

 _ **"Caoimhe?"**_

 _ **She turned to see Mrs. Malfoy. "Oh, hi Mrs. Malfoy," the young girl said to the older woman, who held an umbrella and her work bag.**_

 _ **"Why are you out here so late? It is freezing and raining! Come inside."**_

 _ **"No," she said quickly, "I just went out for a walk to clear my mind," she tried to act as if her tears were absent. So far, Mrs. Malfoy bought it as Caoimhe quickly walked off, anger warming her cold body, leaving her warm.**_

 _ **And when she went back to school Christmas break, people that have spoken to her noticed a change in her demeanor, but did not question it as she slowly alienated herself into her studies and decided to take extra classes to accelerate her time at Hogwarts, however, she was denied since all wizards and witches who attend Hogwarts must spend the full seven years there, but that did not stop her from reading ahead— the restricted section became her best friend, where she discovered dark magic her third year and felt wrapped around its hold. She forgot about the ring that lay on her finger, however, it only came off when the person wearing it was not in love with the person who gave it to them.**_

 _ **Caoimhe DID NOT LOVE Montague, but wonders why it still encircles her finger. She ignored the ring and began reading books about dark magic, then about Anatomy, the human structure and how everything works, and figured that if she memorized the human structure she would be able to master the dark arts. She studied hours, days, months, years on end, studying the human body and every little detail. She also discovered abilities to magic besides spells and used her elemental magic, but no one knew she had it; no one would know, they would not understand.**_

 _ **It was when she was walking back to her dorm from the third floor when she heard her name and turned to see an old man with long hair and a floor-length beard. "Caoimhe, why are you out this late?"**_

 _ **"Just reading and catching up on my studies, Professor Dumbledore."**_

 _ **The old wizard smiled. "You know, you remind me a lot of a student that I had almost fifty years ago."**_

 _ **"Really? How so?"**_

 _ **"He was much like you, he never quite fit in with any of the other students, even those in his own house. He studied days on end. He was the most brilliant wizard to ever attend Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore stepped up. "And if you keep it up, you may be just as good as he was, maybe even better."**_

 _ **Caoimhe smirked. That is all she wants, to be the most powerful."Really? What was his name?"**_

 _ **"Tom...Tom Riddle."**_

Auburn bolted out of bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. She turned to look at the history book that was on the floor, and she then realized that this Caoimhe girl is similar to the Dark Lord in many ways. Auburn has to know more; she wants to know more and needs to know why she keeps having these visions. She sat at the edge her bed, her legs hanging over and dangling from beneath her, she felt different. She felt angry and felt such a strong connection to Caoimhe, but she doesn't know why. It would explain why Montague smirks at her, he must know about Graham and how her resemblance to Caoimhe is uncanny.

 _But what if there is more? He must know about her, but I need to know what knowledge he has attained, and why he has it._

 _..._

Early afternoon the next day, Auburn finished her duties for the day so she could talk to Montague, and roamed the castle, getting lost a few times and running into two red-haired boys that seemed to be twins, running from a Professor, their black and red robes lighting the hall as the Professor sped after then with ash sud on her face, screaming that fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Auburn shrugged and walked around looking for the Slytherin boy who is not in his house common room.

She looked out the window to see the Slytherin Quidditch team in their uniforms and heading inside the castle. She ran down the hallway in her raggedy dress and slippers that made her slip every now and then. She heard the boys from the distance and they all departed after Montague said he has work to finish for his defense against the dark arts class and made his way down the hallway as Auburn hid, making sure she went unnoticed. She saw him pass by and the hallway was empty, she decided to make an entrance.

She appeared right behind him. "Montague?"

He turned around and seemed surprised that she was there, but smirked. "What do you need?"

"I...I have a question for you."

"Sure, go ahead," though, he seemed to be mocking her as if he was expecting her to ask a dumb question and mock her intelligence, and go on about how wizards are far more superior than muggles, but he is wrong.

"I read about Caoimhe Dillon, the witch that people say I resemble."

He looked taken aback but narrowed his eyes. "How did you get your hands on a history textbook?"

"...I found one lying around in the library, so I took it."

He looked at her suspiciously, but let her continue.

"I just want to know if you really think she died her last year attending Hogwarts since she was arranged to marry someone from your family?"

His wet hair blinded her eyes as he looked down at her."My parents think that Caoimhe's mental health got to her and that her family curse worsened her condition. They found letters from Graham, Vanessa; the girl he was having an affair with, and Caoimhe's books from school that she kept. Caoimhe read a lot about anatomy and all the complicated stuff, she believed that knowing the human structure would enhance her magic, so she was dangerous."

"Did she ever forgive Graham?"

"I don't know, they never got married so I don't think so. Marcos' great (x7)-grandfather Marcus, saw her selling the Montague family ring for money, and Graham had to find a way to get it back. He was furious with her. So I don't think she ever forgave him, which worsened her state of mind. Her older brother was killed her sixth year of Hogwarts, and many think that made her go crazy, but they never got along, to begin with."

"Why did she study anatomy?"

"I have a journal of hers that her family gave the Montague's after she disappeared because Graham wanted something to remember her by. She wrote about creating something from scratch, a human herself. I personally think she used her brother's dead body to make this said human she wanted to create."

"Where did she get an idea like that?"

"You're a muggle, ever heard of Frankenstein?" Auburn nodded. "I think that because her condition got worse, she decided to create something that would help her live on, but no one knows what happened to her. I don't know if the thing she created worked," he smirked. "Why are you so interested?"

She shrugged. "Just curious. What caused her curse?"

"You read the book, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but how did it form?"

"No one knows, that remains a secret. I have to go," he walked off, leaving her alone in the long and quiet hallway.

 _Frankenstein...if she created a human, it would explain the weird noises that her classmates heard from her room. But if this creation has lived on, where did it go? What if it's connected to the Dark Lord? What if this Tom Riddle has something to do with it? If I can find out where her room was, maybe there are clues, but it's in the Slytherin common room, I can't get in there. Maybe if I gain Marcos' trust, he will let me in_ — _but I need to be careful._

After that, she resided in her room and read more out of the history book, ate dinner, showered, and went to bed, scared for the visions that would come to her next. As her head hit the pillow, the visions came back, but this time they were different. The visions showed Caoimhe walked down the hallway into a large bathroom with a circular sink in the middle, and she looked around the bathroom as if she was searching for something, or looking for someone.

 _ **Caoimhe slammed the stall doors open and a ghost girl with dark pigtails and glasses appeared. "Caoimhe, what is with all that noise?" the ghost whined.**_

 _ **"Shut up, Moaning Myrtle," the Slytherin hissed. "I'm looking for somebody."**_

 _ **"They wouldn't be here."**_

 _ **Myrtle spoke too soon, someone entered the bathroom and Caoimhe sneered, her wand out, indicating that she is ready to stand her ground.**_

 _ **"You...it was you all along! I knew it!"**_

 _ **"Yes," the voice said, though it was masculine, the vision left the man hidden. "I can finally say that I have accomplished something."**_

 _ **Caoimhe laughed hysterically. "Accomplished? Ha**_ — _ **your endeavors aren't accomplishments. You mean nothing in this world! You are envious of the power that I hold. Envy has made you believe that I have had it better than you. You're horrible and disgusting to everybody you meet!"**_

 _ **"Me? Mean? No, I just treat you like shit, because you are shit."**_

 _ **Caoimhe laughed as Myrtle began to cry. "You're angry because I got into the house you wanted to enter, angry because I have better grades, angry that I am ahead, angry that nothing I try is too hard for me.**_

 _ **The man that you work for is just using you for his own benefit, just like everybody else. It's a lesson that you will learn soon, it will be heartache for you after you feel what everyone else has after you have used and degraded them as a being. The man that you work for is only using you to get to something that he wishes to have and believe me, it isn't you."**_

 _ **Caoimhe laughed again, a smirk took over her face."Ah, pointing your wand at me? You have no power, you are weak!" she held up hers "Show me then! Show me the power that you possess, show me how strong you are!"**_

 _ **Light filled the small room as the two battled, Caiomhe smirked and her pride enveloped her as evil smoked the room. Myrtle took cover in one of the stalls as the doors began to fall and windows began to break from Caoimhe's powerful hold, her magic streaking black and red that tangled around making her more powerful. The mysterious person fell to the floor, bleeding from all ends, and Caoimhe screamed out Crucio and watched him suffer from satisfaction.**_

 _ **After she was done she held up her wand. "I should have done this a long time ago—"**_

 _ **The next vision showed the crowded halls of Hogwarts, students chatting and gossiping about Christmas and about the noise that was heard through the castle late at night. The Professors checked the bathroom last night to see nothing out of the ordinary—except broken windows and the residue of evil, but nothing was out of place. When the professors went to find Moaning Myrtle, she was nowhere to be found which made the event the talk of the school. However, the students' chatter became the students' silence as they all gathered by the second-floor bathroom after a hurling screech.**_

 _ **"NO!" someone pierced a scream of bloody murder and students gathered the scene.**_

 _ **And there, a boy named Charles laid on his side with his eyes closed and blood all over. The students gathered in shock. Professor McGonagall and Snape came over and Snape bent down and tried a healing spell. McGonagall shooed the children away, but nothing seemed to be working. Charles was there too long; he lost too much blood and is now dead. Everyone left quietly and some began to cry; the Gryffindor's put down their heads in shame. Charles' younger sister Lexi was by his side, sobbing her eyes out and laid her head on his chest. Snape tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge.**_

 _ **"Would you look at that," Montague began, "I wonder who he pissed off this time."**_

 _ **"Someone violent, that's for sure," Lucian Bole concluded then frowned. "Poor Lexi."**_

 _ **"Yeah, I kind of feel bad for her," Derrick added, even though Lexi is a Ravenclaw, she is Charles' and Caoimhe's younger sister.**_

 _ **Marcus was toward the corner, holding onto his girlfriend, Georgina who took a liking to Caoimhe but knew deep down that there was something wrong with the Irish girl. Caoimhe, on the other hand, stood at the back blending in with the other students. The Slytherin Quidditch team noticed her in the back and stared at her intensely as she showed no emotions, she was blank. She was empty, but they had no idea**_ _ **why, and it scared them.**_

 _ **"Is it me or does Caoimhe seem to not care?" Miles asked and the Slytherin team looked over at Marcus and her, the two oblivious to the other team members.**_

 _ **"If he treated you the way he's treated her, you wouldn't care either," Montague said, defending the girl —even though he has done horrible things behind Caoimhe's back. Now that he is older, he knows that she did not deserve any of it and secretly regrets it, but has never told anyone how he feels.**_

 _ **"Do you guys think someone in the school killed him?" Georgina asked. "No one could have gotten inside, it had to be someone that really hated him."**_

 _ **She looked over at Snape and McGonagall as they whispered to each other and brought Charles' body with them, and that was that. Classes were canceled for the day, but no one noticed Caoimhe's bloody uniform shirt and her cynical smile that she learned to conceal. She took a peek at the small, black journal in her robe pocket and tapped it before disappearing into another random section of the castle. She praised herself in a dark room as a ghostly figure appeared.**_

 _ **"It is done," she said simply.**_

 _ **The tall, handsome man smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "There is much more to do."**_

 _ **"Yes Tom, I know."**_

Auburn woke up and quickly made her way into the bathroom and stood by the sink with her a hand on each side. Caoimhe had lost her insanity, especially after her brother died. She began to wonder who killed him and why and questioned Caoimhe, but knows that anyone that thinks of killing or does kill their loved ones has serious problems, and went back to bed. As she turned off the light, she missed the figure that stood in the corner, watching her with dark evil eyes; the figure's melodic and innocent twin has shown herself in the light, but this figure hid in the depths of darkness. The figure grinned one last time before disappearing, knowing that all the rumors that have spread in Hogwarts and will spread are true.

...

The next day consisted of Marcos telling her that there is a school meeting and because of the changes of plans, the servants have a day off. The girls were ecstatic, but Auburn decided to choose her plans wisely and followed after the last set of students to the cafeteria. She hid by the large double doors as everyone filed to their house's table. As the headmaster began to speak, his appearance different from the headmaster she saw in Caoimhe's visions. This headmaster was shorter and thinner with no beard, he looked rather young,

"As all of you know, over one hundred years ago, there was a boy who attended this school and sat in the seats of Slytherin house. He became the most powerful wizard to ever attend Hogwarts and used his power to degrade and kill people that did not fit his criteria as a wizard and those who disobeyed his orders. He was the heir of Slytherin and was able to speak parseltongue; the ability to speak to snakes was something Salazar Slytherin possessed and is rumored to be the key to the chamber of secrets. The only other known person who was said to go down there was Harry Potter, a parselmouth also, but no one knows for sure."

Students began to mumble to one another silently.

The headmaster continued. "His name was...Tom Riddle...he was Voldemort and was defeated by Harry Potter, as you all know from history class. However, rumors are spreading that another will rise and if that is the case, the school must close for the safety of the students and professors. If a new dark lord rises, the wizarding world will be in huge trouble and may tumble."

Everyone began to talk over one another as Auburn thought to herself and remembered reading about Tom and seeing Caoimhe's visions of him...but for some reason, she feels that she is Caoimhe; the visions feel so real, they are life suffocating. When she gets them, she feels tired, pain, grief, anger, and a lot of other things that she can't identify, but feels mentally unstable and questions Caoimhe's mental health. She feels guilt also...guilty that no one helped her or cared enough to help her...guilty that someone as young as Caoimhe died because she wasn't in the hands of a caregiver that cared enough to help her. Tom Riddle might have worsened her condition, but Auburn questioned how the two had contact with one another if he was older.

She read more about him an obtained his knowledge and interest in the dark arts and Horcruxes, things that Caoimhe seemed interested in, and her eyes widened as she read what Horcruxes are and what they do, and how they are made. However, in order for the Horcrux to be complete, the wizard or witch must do something unforgivable, though, it does not say; perhaps the act that is unforgivable is something that the witch or wizard would never do or something that is unexpected and horrible. She closed the book, taking a deep breath and realized that the wizarding world is much more complicated then she thought, but has so many secrets that not even most of the civilians know about, and that is scary.

...

Meanwhile, in the Ministry of Magic, Morwen Flint is with Geraldo Montague, Adam Pucey, and Arcturus Malfoy, talking about the new Dark Lord. The three snickered because everyone is making a fuss about how Voldemort tried to destroy the Wizarding world with power and kill innocent people, but they feel that this new dark lord will be different.

"I think that it has something to do with those filthy muggles," Geraldo said, his deep voice smirking. "All of a sudden, elves are lower class society and the non-magical muggles are our slaves. Not to mention that we had to go and choose the servants our children wanted."

"Yes, some things don't add up," Arcturus agreed. "However, the muggle world is powerful with technology, so I've heard. They have their weapons, but we have real magic, something they don't have."

"There are wizards and witches in the Muggle world," Morwen said.

"Yes, but the wizards and witches there consider their practices of magic as a religion; to help others through bad times and find peace within themselves."

"...Sounds corny," Geraldo decided and the three men laughed.

"I think this new dark lord is looking for excitement and imperialism just like our ancestor took apart in. Instead of destroying, the new lord will destroy those that go against his wishes but will take over and expand us wizards and witches, then there will be one monarch. After, our world will hold power and be the old England that failed to have ahold of everything in the muggle world like they once did."

Geraldo raised an eyebrow. "You know something that we don't,"

"Yeah, spill the beans," Arcturus said.

Morwen smirked. "Rumors aren't always just rumors. I know who is rising, and I have made some...unforgivable deeds to help this said person, but you mustn't tell anyone. This is top secret information that only we will know."

Geraldo grinned. "Anything secretive grabs my attention. Tell us who it is and what we must do to join."

Morwen smirked. "Meet me at my manor tonight at seven, and bring an item important to you, and item that no one sees the value in but yourself." Morwen's eyes glistened, "No one here even knows the top secret information that I obtain, but I will say, Montague, that your son was too late in grabbing Auburn. It's a good thing that I got to her first, this said person will need her later for reasons you don't know yet, but will figure out on your own."

"So, she's important?" Pucey asked after ingesting all of the new information. _Some things don't add up...but I won't say anything about it. It isn't smart to question Morwen._

"Yes, but no one knows why yet, not even she knows her meaning. Everything will come soon, just come to my manor tonight."

The burly man walked off, leaving his three friends in confusion, interest, but excitement. The three men were in Slytherin house with Morwen and did crazy things in Hogwarts, the best seven years of their lives. However, they knew that this secret that Morwen holds is anything by good, it is evil. They are interested in knowing that it is and hoping to join to gain one thing: power. That is the only thing they want, power and control of all worlds that exceed their own, it would be magnificent, real wizards an witches controlling everything and everyone else has to abide by what they say. It sounds like a great idea, after all, perhaps the new dark lord that is supposedly on the rise will give their world the recognition that it needs.

Geraldo turned to Arcturus and Adam. "Perhaps this new dark lord isn't a bad idea after all...the muggles will know who their superiors are, just you wait."

"Whatever our future holds for us, I'm excited. I'm in," Arcturus said. "Its about time our people populated the main regions of the world. It's time we evolved."

Adam thought for a moment. "I'm in also." _I want to see where this goes...there are flaws in this plan. The muggle world is much too large, we may lose and the muggles may get power over us, but the boys don't need to know that. Maybe there are high hopes for our world._

He smiled to himself and followed behind his two best friends, and the three felt invincible knowing a secret that no one else knows.


	5. The Dillon Curse

**CHAPTER 5**

 **The Dillon Curse**

..

 **Christmas Eve**

Hogwarts was throwing a party before the kids leave for the break, and all of the students ran around buying suits, ties, and dresses. The servants, on the other hand, had to make the food and put together the party. The girls were complaining that they couldn't be part of the party, but Auburn hates parties so it doesn't bother her. The headmaster said they will have to wear their owners' house colors and within a few seconds, Auburn's raggedy old dress turned into a silver and green nightgown and her hair was tied in a bun. She picked up a drink platter and watched the hall flood with the students all dressed up. Some began to dance as others sat around and chatted, some were eating, and a few were making out—which made Auburn cringe. The Christmas decorations glistened the room as many people began to dance to the music, and Auburn made her way around with a drink tray in her hand, not seeing the other servants. She ran into Montague, who smirked at her while taking a drink off of the tray.

"Why do you always look at me like that?"

"Like what?" he sneered, taking a sip of his drink. "You always smirk at me."

He took another sip and eyed her as he slowly walked away, his shoulder purposely hitting her own, making her flinch. She figured that he was doing it because he thinks that he is superior to her and ignored by walking away. If she got out of line, Marcos would punish her and that is not something that she wants.

As students took drinks off her tray, she felt dizzy and sat at the end of the room, and had a visual of Tom killing his parents and making his first Horcrux. The vision went away as she began to feel hot and sweaty, and started to feel feverish. As she began to feel better, a vision of Caoimhe appeared, and she was with Tom in a dark library on the floor, and he was talking to her. It seems to be the first time they met and after speaking, she said that she would like to work with him, however, she works alone. He sneered and told her that she'll regret not working with him and left, then she continued to read a book about anatomy. Auburn then felt sick again, and she put her hand to her forehead.

After sitting there for a few minutes, a large hand sat on her shoulder. She looked up to see Marcos.

"Are you okay?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah...I just don't feel that well."

He looked at her with intense eyes."You look sick. Go to bed. I'll check on you later."

She left the great hall as she walked to the dungeons, Caoimhe and Tom's voices hitting her ears.

 _ **"Think about it, you're a great witch, and I'm a great wizard. If we work together we'll be unstoppable."**_

 _ **"Tom, I would like to work with you, but I work alone."**_

 _ **"You've said great things about me...how can you deny this offer that I am granting you?"**_

 _ **"Because, you're intelligent, ambitious, competitive, and independent. Those are important qualities to me.**_

 _ **However, you don't trust people, and neither do I."**_

 _ **"I knew your aunt..."**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"I knew your aunt. Karen and I used to be friends until she betrayed me." his voice changed "I see that you are just like her. You'll regret not working with me, you'll be sorry."**_

 _The early visions I saw of Karen must be the reason why she was kidnapped. Tom must have been mad at her for something, but what?_ Auburn took a deep breath. Tom's voice is scary and his threats seem real. _Could he be the reason that Caoimhe died?_

 _Not quite..._

She jumped and looked around to see no one behind her but the paintings on the wall looking a down at her, giving her strange looks. She hurried to her room, wondering if that voice she heard was real or if she imagined it. Auburn feels this burning sensation, a sensation so strong that it feels that her own state of mind is changing, she feels such a strong connection to Caoimhe—a connection that she has never felt with anyone

else before. Auburn feels as if Caoimhe is trying to take over her body, but she is much stronger than Caoimhe thinks. If Caoimhe wants her absolute control, she will have to fight Auburn for it. Auburn threw on her nightgown and went to bed, her mind foggy. She missed the person standing in the dark corner of her room, feeling the satisfaction of her own memories implanted into a girl that looks so much like her; a girl that had her innocent until she saw how the world really is; from her own perspective at least. The figure felt herself getting stronger and feeling alive once again and succumbed into the darkness of the room, feeling gratification that the girl who looks like her will fall into her hands, just like the figure fell into Tom's hold.

...

 **Christmas**

Auburn woke up to the girls screaming about what they got for Christmas. She groaned and woke up, brushing her hair, teeth, and washing her face in the process. When she felt decent enough, she walked into the lounge to see their miniature tree stacked with presents, and in the corner, she saw a small pile which she believed to be hers. She walked over and saw her name on an envelope and read its content,

 _Auburn,_

 _Merry Christmas! We love and miss you very much and hope everything is going well. We are sorry that this has happened to you, Janice knocked on our door after you were taken and told us what happened. It was all over the news and we got two separate letters, one from the Ministry of Magic and the other from the Flint family. Also, they sent us a schedule for vacation, you have one coming up in February for a week, and then you have a month of vacation in August. When your vacation time comes, we would love to see you. I'm sorry that this has happened, and about everything at home._

 _I miss you very much, and your brothers' wish you best, even Jon. When you see him, speak to him—the two of you need to work things out. Nana doesn't say much, but I can tell she is upset and wishes you best. Please, keep in touch more, we want to hear from you. My one and only daughter, I love you more than you already know._

 _\- Dad_

Auburn rolled her eyes, never will she speak to her older brother or her grandma. They are selfish, nasty, manipulative people. She is happy that she is in the wizarding world so she doesn't have to see them. She knows that they are only saying that to keep the peace, but she knew better. She will not let their lies bother her again. She read the other letter from her mother's side of the family and chucked the cards in her desk drawer and went back to open her presents. She got a few gift cards to clothing stores that are in the wizarding world, an iPod for her music which is something she is extremely excited for. Music is something she always has on her. She also got mascara and concealer and smiled as her last package contained an iTunes gift card for her iPod.

Auburn spent the rest of the day on her iPod. It had a spell enchanted onto it so the battery never runs low, which is awesome for her because she can listen to music whilst working. Marcos told her that they were going back to the manor early the next day and to start packing for the week, and she did. When she was done, she carefully placed her iPod back in the box it came in and placed it on top of everything she packed, hoping that she doesn't lose it.

When night-time hit, she went to bed early for her early journey back to Flint manor, which would be strange because she is used to walking around Hogwarts, so going back to a house will feel weird since she won't take making long errands. She hopped into bed and put on her headphones and listened to calming music as she closed her eyes. All of a sudden, the music began to static and was difficult to understand. Auburn opened her eyes ad observed the iPod, knowing that it can't be broken because it is brand new and in great condition.

The music then stopped playing and she heard a male voice hissing like a snake, and her eyes widened as she remembered reading about Tom Riddle being able to speak to snakes. The hissing then got higher and sounded like the voice of a female.

 _The new dark lord is rising, Auburn, and there is nothing that you can do about it,_ a deep voice said through the headphones. The voice did not sound like Tom's, which means that it is the new dark lord contacting her himself.

The rumors are true, he is coming, and he will take over the wizarding world. However, he is challenging Auburn and that is something that she does not take lightly. The voice then disappeared and she hopped out of bed, feeling an unknown force drag her to the Slytherin common room, and she entered after giving the password and looked around the dark, cold room. She turned the hallways to the girls' corridor and walked down the long, quiet hallway.

 _The last door on the right-hand side..._ a female voice said in her head, and she found herself outside of the room and glued when Caoimhe's yearbook photo and a ' _ **DO NOT ENTER**_ ' sign sat against the door, and got sinister feelings about the room, but knew she had to enter. Caoimhe's charming, but cynical smile, haunted Auburn's mind. Something was off about her, but no one treated her with respect, so no wonder she turned out the way she did. Auburn took a deep breath and opened the door to see a single bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet, but also a room full of secrets; a room filled with distrust.

She searched the room and succumbed into the deep depths of the closet, and found a small supply box with a lock on it. She searched the room until she found a key in one of the desk drawers, and opened it to see a journal and papers with scribble ideas and notes. She found a textbook under the corner of the bed and left the Slytherin common room with the supply box and the textbook. She sat on her bed and read through the notes, which contained graphs about dark magic spells fused together with simple defense and charm spells, there were notes about anatomy, the human structure, and graphs about the human body and the main pressure points. Caoimhe's neat and font like handwriting stained the margins of the graph, given information about the spells that are the most deadly for pressure points and how they work. There were notes about spells that she was even trying to combine together and create her own spells with...Caoimhe was brilliant.

Auburn dug deeper into the box and found a copy of the book Frankenstein and saw it highlighted and notes are written in the margins and the translations of the words used, and further into the box is a small ring that lit the room with its shine and great condition; a ring with silver studs and white diamonds. She opened the textbook which was a book about dark magic and the different levels of spells, and Caoimhe's font like handwriting stained the perimeter of almost all of the pages and was combining elements and dark spells together with each other or spells other than dark magic spells—and writing about how to use the spells with the human pressure points.

 _Wow, this girl was brilliant! I wish I had her brain...she must have been extremely powerful to make all of these connections to her elemental magic, crazy spell combinations, and finding a way to use them within the pressure points and the human structure. She was magnificent. It's too bad that she died so young, she could have done wonders for the wizarding world._

Auburn put everything back into the box and locked it, placing it in her bag, making a mental note to research about Caoimhe back at Flint manor tomorrow, but she wonders is if Caoimhe really was influenced by Frankenstein and made her own creation? If Auburn finds the creature she may know more about the Slytherin girl, but soon realized the thought is flawed because it would be difficult to find a creature made by human body parts, and it is even more impossible to create one-Frankenstein is just a story anyway, it can't possibly be real. As she got cozy under her covers again, Marcos opened her door and pulled her out of bed, and she flinched as his grip sent pain through her arm,

"Why were you in the Slytherin common room?"

Auburn's heart raced. _H_ _ow does he know that I was in there?_ "What?"

"I said...why were you in the Slytherin common room?" he raised his voice.

"And how do you know I was in there?"

He chuckled. "Montague saw you leave the common room."

Auburn narrowed her eyes, deciding to test his Slytherin nature. Since she works for a Slytherin, she will act like one. "And how do you know Montague is telling _you_ the truth? He could be lying."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you think he would lie to me?"

"He doesn't like me very much. He is always looking for an excuse to get me into trouble."

"Then you should stay out of trouble. Answer my question, why were you—"

"—I wasn't in the common room, Sir. I have no business being in there."

"Well, my friend saw you. You've been sneaking around lately. Why were you there?"

"You know, Graham, his family member from over one hundred years' ago cheated on Caoimhe, one of the most brilliant witches of the century. His family seems to be filled with cheaters and liars. Don't believe everything people tell you, people lie all the time."

 _ **Wack!**_

Auburn held onto her cheek as Marcos' hand hit her, and he hit her so hard that she fell onto the floor, and felt him hit her in the face again, her bottom lip crying blood from the force of his hand. She stared back at him in shock and went to get up to hit him again, but he shouted out a spell and she flew against the wall, her back stinging in the process, and he held her there by the front of her dress. She sneered at him as he looked like a schoolyard bully wanting her lunch money, and his grip on her dress tightened.

She tried to get his hand off her dress, but took his free hand and held onto her wrists, making it difficult for her to escape. He stared angrily at her and she saw his muscles tense up, and she realized how angry he gets, and how strong he is. His strength is nothing she has felt before. The Flint family is a half-troll, which would explain his superior strength, which is why he is extremely good in Quidditch, but horrible in school; trolls aren't the brightest species. Auburn began to feel nervous, scared about what he would do next.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't believe everything you read, Auburn. I don't appreciate your disrespect, be lucky all I did was hit you," he leaned in, their noses touching. "You've been acting strange lately. You're up to something, and I don't appreciate you sneaking around trying to find answers to this Caoimhe girl when you don't know where to begin looking. This change in attitude will end now, because if you pull this crap at home, my father will stop at nothing to cause extreme pain, and I won't stop him from doing it," he barked in her ear. He leaned in. "Am I clear?"

She nodded and he threw her onto the bed and slammed her door, and she heard the girls mumbling outside her door as she held onto her bloody lip and stinging cheek, tears falling from her face. Her back felt like it was on fire from slamming against the wall, and her stomach was sore from the spell he used on her. She took a deep breath and fell asleep, her bright red blood staining the sheets.

Later, she woke up to her bedroom light blinding her eyes and Marcos sat on the bed with a first aid kit. She turned to the clock to see it is eleven at night, and he came close and began to disinfect her split lip, and she flinched at the burning sensation. He took his wand and used a simple healing spell and her lip closed. He grabbed her face and used a spell to heal her cheek since its swollen, and the swelling went down, but it didn't fully heal. She felt her cheek and felt it still elevated and numb, but ignored it as Marcos lifted her chin to observe her lip.

"It isn't fully closed, but it's better than before," he dissolved the dry blood stains from her sheets. He told her to lay back down and go to sleep, and she did—feeling the blanket being pulled up to her face, and the light disappeared.

...

It is the day after Christmas and Auburn found herself back at Flint manor with Marcos, greetings from the door flooded her as the girls sent her quietly hello's and Marcos' parents showered him with love and gifts. Auburn went upstairs to her room and wrote a letter to her father wishing him a Merry Christmas and wrote about Caoimhe and asked if he knows anything about it. Marcos' bird then took it and left, her letter in its grasp and she smiled, hoping to get some answers. After, she went downstairs to help the other girls set up for the Christmas party that the Flint family was having, and they were to be on their best behavior. Since Auburn is a higher up servant, her job is to greet everybody at the door and take their coats, which does not sound like fun at her part, but she said nothing and went along with it. Complaining isn't going to do anything about it.

"Auburn, what happened to your face?" Pearl asked. "Your cheek is bruised."

Auburn touched her cheek and flinched at the pain that shot through her face. She felt her bottom lip afterward, feeling nothing there. "Oh, I fell down the stairs at Hogwarts."

"Ouch, that must be terrible."

"Yeah, the school has moving staircases, and well, it didn't like me that much," she joked and they laughed. Auburn felt relieved that they bought her lie.

After, she stood by the door and greeted the first guests and took their coats, hanging them in the closet next to the door. After, a swarm of people came inside and she did the same routine that she was told to do, and it soon became natural for her. When everyone showed up with their personal servants, the house lit with Christmas lights, with the servants in the Flint house and from extended households attending the needs of all the guests, and the laughter of the guests who showed up, until the Quidditch team showed up. She felt nervous, but greeted them and hung up their coats. Bole and Pucey quietly greeted her, since their nicer than the majority of the Slytherin's and she watched them walk away in their suits and ties, looking for their best friend and Quidditch captain.

Montague, however, walked up to her and smirked down at her. "How's your face?" he snickered. She rolled her eyes and went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "I asked you a question."

Her eyes roamed the room to see a girl she did not recognize wearing the same uniform she is, meaning that this mysterious girl is a personal servant also. Auburn's eyes widened, seeing the Montague family seal on her wrist, and she instantly felt bad for Montague's personal servant. The horrible and deranged things he must do to her.

She looked up at Montague. "Fine, actually."

"Yes well, if you were my personal servant," he quietly glanced at the girl in the corner and looked back at Auburn and smirked, "your punishment would have been much worse," his face touched hers. "I've got my eyes on you, _**mudblood,**_ " he sneered and walked off.

Auburn's blood boiled at the fact that he called her such a derogatory name, but she knew that he said it to make her feel inferior, something that he will fail in the future.

After her encounter with Montague, Auburn spent the new few hours handing out drinks to everyone at the party, and by the time the party ended, she felt exhausted and fell asleep quickly, but new visions of Caoimhe came to her, but these visions were different from the others.

 _ **Caoimhe sat in the restricted section of Hogwarts and Tom appeared. "You have reached out to me, Caoimhe? Have you changed your mind about working with me?"**_

 _ **She took a deep breath and stood up. "I just have a question for you."  
"Go on,"  
"I just want to know if there is a potion to erase any feelings and memories that I have."  
He smirks, "Why would you ask me of such a task?" He stared down at her with interest visible in his**_

 _ **dark eyes.**_

 _ **"Because your trophies say many good things about you, and you have one for being a great potions student. Many Slytherins are into the dark arts and this potion may be difficult but I need it."**_

 _ **The boy thought for a moment and nodded. "Well, we can always make one from ingredients of different potions. As for this specific potion you need to actually pour your feelings into it. I must warn you, it will be difficult and there will be side effects. And you mustn't make a mistake."**_

 _ **"What are the side effects?"**_

 _ **"Fatigue, increase in hunger, no feeling of any type of emotion, fevers. But if this is what you want, you must know the precautions."**_

 _ **Caoimhe nodded. "I'm aware of what I'm getting into, but it needs to be done. I need to get rid of my feelings from everybody that has loved or hurt me."**_

 _ **"Even your sister?"  
"It's for the best. She will be better off without me, they all will."**_

 _ **"You feel as if you're just a waste of space waiting for someone to help you when in reality, no one will. You're a waste of space wasting away. You want to be able to take care of yourself and not rely on anyone. Torn and broken on the inside and feel no one can help you." The boy stepped up, "I can help you."**_

 _ **Caoimhe stared at him, eyes slightly wide. "That's exactly how I feel. How did you know?"**_

 _ **The boy stared blankly at her, "I know how you feel. Your heart is aching away and you're in pain," he put a hand onto her cheek. "Poor girl."**_

 _ **Caoimhe stared at him. She can't trust him, she knows she can't. There is something dark and sinister about him. But why does she want his help? Clearly, because he is a Slytherin himself and he will make the potion for her, but maybe it's because she has no one else to go too. "Okay," she sighed, "let's do this. Where do we start?"**_

 _ **The mysterious boy smiled and they gathered a few books and thought of a secret spot to meet and make the potion. A secret spot that no one will think to look.**_

 _ **"And by the way. When this potion is made, I ask a favor from you."**_

 _ **"I can't give a favor if I don't know what the favor is."  
The boy smirked. "I'll think of a way you can repay me."**_

The vision disappeared and Auburn found herself seeing Caoimhe stalk down the hallways of Hogwarts and to her headmaster's office, and in the office sat two girls who snuck into the Slytherin common room. Caoimhe was furious but kept her composure as Professor Dumbledore asked her to escort her cousin and her cousin's friend to their appropriate house common room and to notify their house prefect, who will have to take away house points from Ravenclaw. Caoimhe escorted them to the main hallway and threw her tantrum there for everyone to see. It was not a pretty sight and anyone that feared Caoimhe feared her more after her threatening, scary, and disturbing words—especially since they were directed to her cousin with no sympathy and spite.

 _ **Caoimhe stared down at her younger cousin, who avoided eye contact with her. "What was that Gia?" she hissed and the younger girl just stared up at her Slytherin cousin, the only Slytherin of the family; besides her own mother who is dead, their Nana, and Great Aunt. Caoimhe was the only one that was a mix of the three of them, a good mix to be exact.**_

 _ **"We were just fooling around," Gia's friend stepped in.**_

 _ **"I wasn't talking to you," the Slytherin prefect hissed, making the two Ravenclaws feared for their lives. "You ruin everything, you know that?" she began to shout and people began to stare in shock and fear, not wanting to step in Caoimhe's way because the girl is scary.**_

 _ **"What's going on?" A male voice stepped in and it was Gia's older brother, who happened to be a Gryffindor and was with the Quidditch team.**_

 _ **She sneered at him. "What's going on? Your stupid sister broke a rule! That's what! She dug her nose into things that don't involve her, just like your pathetic mother always did!"**_

 _ **Everyone gasped, even Will, Gia's older brother. He didn't know what to say. He knew Caoimhe didn't like them and kept her distance from them, but he's never seen her as angry as she is now. No one knows much about Karen or how she disappeared, but it was recently said that she was kidnapped and it is rumored to be by Voldemort, and some think Caoimhe knows about her disappearance or had something to do with her aunt's disappearance—Caoimhe is unpredictable and secretive, no one knows much about her, so what she is capable of doing is scattered.**_

 _ **She stepped closer to him. "You already embarrass me! Everything was fine until the two of you showed up here! Well, let me tell you something—" they were face to face, "—if you or your stupid sister pull any stunt again, you'll cease to exist," she turned to Harry and said in a mocking tone, "and the famous Harry Potter won't be there to help you."**_

 _ **Harry gulped as she eyed Will and him and then stalked off, shoving Oliver and Angelina Johnson in the process. Some Slytherins snickered, but everyone was astonished at what just happened. Nobody knew what to say or how to react; Caoimhe just threatened her own family.**_

 _ **"What was that about?" Fred asked after moments of silence.**_

 _ **Gia and her friend, Lily, stared at them. Lily chuckled sheepishly, "We snuck into the Slytherin common room and charmed it. When we were leaving, Professor Snape found us and brought us to Professor Dumbledore's office, and he called Caoimhe to come and get us."**_

 _ **The Gryffindors laughed. George patted her on the back. "Well done, kid. Don't know how you managed to pull that off, but that's brilliant."**_

 _ **Oliver pulled a face. "Do you know how dangerous that is? I've known Caoimhe for years and by the way that she confronts problems, I know she can be vicious. Just mind your business and stay away from the Slytherin's."**_

 _ **"They're no good anyway," Ron spiffed.**_

 _ **Hermione and Harry shared a look. "But Harry, we've talked to Caoimhe before—she's the nicest Slytherin we know."**_

 _ **Harry nodded. "I know, Hermione. She's been acting strange since her big accident. Maybe something bad happened to her."**_

 _ **Caoimhe ran to the second-floor bathroom and threw up in one of the stall toilets. She felt sick and tired, her stomach twisted in pain, but ignored it as she went to the mirror in the bathroom and saw her skin getting paler. She sighed and went to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night and when she woke up the next day, went to the mirror of erised and saw what she wanted the most; it showed an image of her with all black eyes, but it also showed a girl that looks just like her with a distinctive feature that showed their differences—and she knew what that went. She went back to her anatomy books and decided what her biggest desire was, and grinned.**_

 _ **"This will be the best thing of all time, better than Voldemort. I just need to transfer part of my soul in an object and make a Horcrux, but what?" she smirked, "I know, his body...yes...that will work."**_

Auburn woke up, noticing that Caoimhe's memories aren't in chronological order, but every time new ones show, they are creepier and more disturbing than the previous ones. She became curious about what Caoimhe's biggest desire was and what she did and used to get it. Caoimhe was filled with secrets, but there is something off about her, but Auburn feels that something is wrong with herself also. She feels such a strong connection to Caoimhe and she doesn't even know who Caoimhe is; Auburn has felt off her whole life—she feels that there is something about herself that she knows nothing about, but Caoimhe may be the answer to her own life history. Whatever she feels is wrong with her, she knows deep down that is not something that she will like to figure out, and it won't be anything good.

The next day, she woke up to an owl at her window with an envelope in its beak. She quickly took it, seeing that it's from her father and was very disappointed by its content. Apparently, her father has no idea what she is talking about and thinks that she and Caoimhe looking alike is just a coincidence. Auburn groaned and her head hit the pillow, she has no leads...its back to square one. She has no idea who Caoimhe is and why she is getting these dreams about her..unless Caoimhe is trying to contact her. Auburn can't figure out how to contact her but thinks that when Caoimhe is ready to show herself, she will. She decided not to stress out about the visions anymore, even though they are on the back of her mind and decided to keep herself busy with chores around the Flint manor. Unfortunately, Marcos' friends stayed the night and she found them all fast asleep in the living room. She shook her head and quietly made her way to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. After eating and cleaning up after herself, she went back upstairs to get ready for the day. She went and walked the dog and came back to feed it, and as she fed it the boys began to wake up.

Marcos entered the kitchen. "Auburn, make us breakfast."

"What would you like, Sir?"

"Whatever is here," he left and she rummaged around the kitchen and decided that pancakes would be fine. After making a huge plate of thick pancakes, she set it on the table and laid out butter and syrup, and the boys began to eat. Marcos turned to her. "Nice cooking."

"Thanks," she shrugged and went to leave, but Montague put his arm out, stopping her from exiting. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"Maybe you could sit at the end of the table and wait until we're ready for seconds," he smirked.

She sneered as Marcos agreed. She waited for them to be done to make more, and sighed with annoyance as she stood in the kitchen and began to make more pancakes.

 _It's going to be a long day. Ugh, Montague is a jerk! How does anybody like him? I feel bad for his personal servant, poor girl._

After making more pancakes and grumbling to herself about how much she hates Montague, she set another plate of even thicker pancakes, and Marcos dismissed her. As she walked away, Montague sent her a sneaky smirk and Pucey fist pumped him under the table. She rolled her eyes and walked off to do Marcos' laundry. As she put his laundry in the washing machine she heard Marcos from the living room and listened to the boys' conversation. And no shocker, they were talking about her. Marcos told them about what happened after he confronted her about exiting the Slytherin common room and how his simple question turned into a physical encounter.

"Wait...you hit her?" Malfoy asked, shocked that Marcos could do such a thing.

"She disrespected me; she made me angry."

"Marcos, it isn't right to hit girls," Pucey's voice was heard, defending Auburn. "The fact is, she is much smaller than you are, you had an advantage with your magic and your physical strength; especially with you being part-troll."

"I heard in the muggle world, men go to jail for hitting women," Warrington chimed in, Auburn hearing his voice for the first time.

"Besides, she merely made a comment that we all know is true," Pucey added.

"Excuse me?" Montague sneered.

"You know it's true, Montague. Your family is full of assholes," Bole added. "And you constantly try to get Auburn into trouble."

"It doesn't matter if he was trying to get her into trouble, she had no business in the common room. Speaking of the common room, she's been reading about Caoimhe."

"Really?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, she asked me a bunch of questions about her after our last game," Montague added.

"And? What did you tell her?"

"I told her the little that I know. No one knows anything about Caoimhe Dillon. I think that's why she was in the common room in the first place," Montague said. "She had a textbook and a box in her hand."

"She's been acting strangely," Marcos said. "I think it has something to do with Caoimhe."

"She's dead, what power does she hold?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Auburn isn't the same Auburn that came to the manor. She's a lot different, sneakier to say the least."

"Perhaps she was always like that and is much more comfortable with getting away with things," Montague said.

Auburn cursed him under her breath.

"I don't know, but I'm keeping an eye on her. I have to with rumors about a new Dark Lord rising," Marcos sighed.

Auburn decided to ignore the rest of the conversation, finished Marcos' laundry, and headed upstairs quietly so they don't realize that she overheard their conversation about her.

 _Montague has to know more about her, he's lying. He hates me for no reason, besides me being a muggle and all. There has to be a connection between Montague's family, Caoimhe, and myself. There's so much he hasn't told me...and I am going to find out what it is...and I will not stop until I find out everything that he knows._

She finished the laundry, wondering about what Montague knows about Caoimhe and why he won't tell anybody.

Later on, the boys left as Auburn was getting ready for bed, and she saw Marcos enter his room with Montague hot on his tail. Apparently, Montague was spending the night and that made Auburn very angry. Out of all the boys, Montague has to sleep over, but she decided to ignore her hate toward him and pretended that he isn't in the room and went to sleep as the two boys were goofing around and laughing. Auburn had the weird visions again, but this time it mainly showed Caoimhe and her family curse, and how it affected her personality and state of mind, and the memories at the least are very disturbing. They were so disturbing that Auburn ran into the bathroom and began to vomit in the toilet. When she went back to bed, Caoimhe's memories haunting her mind.

 _ **The first memory shows Caoimhe in her fifth year, rummaging around her Nana's closet and finding a book called 'The Dillon Curse'. After she read it, she was shocked at its content. The curse affects every one hundred family members born and causes great grief in their lives, and in the end, those affected by the curse die; unless they do something unforgivable and impossible to prevent their soul from dying.**_

 _ **"Wow, maybe that is what is wrong with me," she looked out the window, rain staining the windows, creating a dull effect. "All of these bad things keep happening to me, no one liking me, people talking bad about me, no one loving me; no one believes anything that I say. Every one hundred family members born is affected, but does this curse really affect everything or just my state of mind? I need to do something about it, this curse will kill me."**_

 _ **She looked out the window. "I feel so angry...all the time. No one knows how I feel, no one understands me, and no one understands what I go through. I have no control over anything."**_

 _ **The second vision is her in the middle of her fifth year, reading about anatomy and the human structure,**_

 _ **she began writing notes and making impossible magic combinations and using them for self-defense, but potions to cure her illness, however, those potions never worked. Her hair was dark already but got darker throughout the year and she started sporting platinum blonde streaks in her hair that slowly took over her appearance, and her fellow Slytherin's were worried about her, but they said nothing. She went crazy trying to make impossible potion combinations with her magic to create cures, but those potions made her sick, making her condition worse. She stopped eating correctly, she never felt hungry and after a while,**_ _ **food was gross to her. The sight of the foods she once loved made he nauseated, one glimpse or sniff of the food sent her to the bathroom. She lost around ten pounds, and when she ate, chocolate was the only thing that crossed her mind and made her happy. She lost her happiness a long time ago. Caoimhe was stressed all the time, and nothing took away her worried nature and her extreme paranoia about everything.**_

 _ **Caoimhe ran into the bathroom and vomited, but this time was different. There was blood, but Caoimhe figured it was from the constant throwing up. She sat on the floor by the toilet, her stomach with empty pain, her face flustered and heating up with every movement she made. She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet and as she went by the sink, she felt weak and tired. She decided to not go back to class and went to her room to continue her potion making until dusk hit. She heard someone open the door and dark hair flashed the corners of her eyes, and she narrowed her eyes.**_

 _ **"Caoimhe, are you okay?" Marcus asked.**_

 _ **She took a deep breath, nausea hitting her empty stomach. "Fine," she continued to pour random things into her potion pot and the horrible smell hit her nostrils, making them scream.**_

 _ **"Are you sure? Everyone is worried about you."**_

 _ **"Worried about me my ass," she scoffed with her back facing him.**_

 _ **Her tiny streaks of platinum hair showed through her dark countenance, and her face was ashy, tired of everything. Eyes were wide open with dark circles forming underneath what used to be bright hazel eyes that showed no life in them anymore. Her eyes were dull, tired of life.**_ _ **Marcos sighed and left the room as she finished her work. Later that night, she became agitated and threw the pot against the wall, realizing that nothing was going to cure her. Within a few years, she would die. She decided that the only way to stop the curse was to find its creator and figure out how to redirect the curse.**_

 _ **Her sixth year was her finding of who created the curse, a woman in her family that created it to curse someone else she did not like, however, the curse backfired and hit her instead. The ancestor was hit on the one-hundredth day of the year, making the curse show up and kill again every one-hundredth birth. The ancestor who created it was evil, full of hate, and wanted to spite those that she hated or had it better. The curse cannot be lifted, but Caoimhe came up with an idea. To stay alive, she made a Horcrux after killing her owl, and used her owl's dead body to create a Horcrux with the Frankenstein book she created; no one would think of the book as important, and no one knows that the book gave her an idea—a creation of some sort. After someone important to her family died, she used their body for something unforgivable, something that spared her life after her seventh year when she finished her creation and was on her deathbed.**_

 _ **On the last day of school, she felt...healed and disappeared after Tom Riddle was destroyed when he told her about her family (and her Aunt Karen). Caoimhe's body went from being thin to going back to its original state; healthy. The platinum streaks in her hair disappeared, and her tired, lifeless expression distorted as her hazel eyes brightened by the full moon, but quickly turned black—she may have been healed, but the curse signifies that she was evil and that she was never going to be good, or loved for that matter.**_

 _ **"Perhaps I was meant to be evil..." she whispered to herself from the hospital wing window. She looked to see Montague sleeping on her bed and she sneered, "I partly blame you...you did this to me. If you loved me when no one else did, I wouldn't have turned out evil." she left Hogwarts and never looked back.**_

Auburn woke up and searched her room for the Frankenstein book and held it in her hands, the evil radiating off of it. It turned warm but quickly went back cold. She sat on the floor in the pitch black as Marcos and Montague quietly snored, and she began to silently cry. Caoimhe's emotions feel so real to her. Auburn feels

that Caoimhe lived just like herself, and it is sad to how someone can turn so evil because of the carelessness and hatred of others. She looked down at the small book and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Caoimhe. You didn't deserve any of this. If Montague loved you, maybe you would have turned out differently." she took a deep breath from the emotional draining that the memories caused, "I wish there was something I could do for you, but you are dead."

However, a dark figure appeared in the corner of Auburn's room, and the figure grinned with sadistic secrets.

 _There is so much that you can do for me, Auburn. You don't know your worth, but I know what you really are, you are more than just a muggle. All in good time, you will find out what you really are and why you benefit me, and why we look so much alike. A new dark lord is rising, you will benefit him also. You will be the charge of the wizarding world because of me._

The figure disappeared once again, leaving Auburn alone one the floor silently crying, clutching the book in her hands. Auburn felt the emptiness and loneliness that Caoimhe once felt and endured her whole life. Auburn cried harder, realizing that she is just like Caoimhe in many ways, and is nothing but an empty shell with nothing in it, wrapped around loneliness that was caused because of being abandoned by those that were supposed to love her. Auburn has never felt so much emotion in her life and has never felt another connection with anyone else but Caoimhe—she was exhausting to read but so interesting, brilliant, and beautiful; those things caused her to be different and to be lonely. People hate different, and different describes Caoimhe, but it definitely describes Auburn and the strong bond the two possess.

Now, Auburn was Caoimhe, and there was nothing that she could do about it. There is no turning back to what she will change into.


	6. Boundaries

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Boundaries**

...

Auburn woke up early in the morning, feeling emotionally drained as her head pounded in pain. She sat at the edge of her bed and dragged herself into her bathroom and looked in the mirror, staring at her eyes as they looked empty and almost a shade darker than they were yesterday. She shook her head and got ready, feeling paranoia hitting her in the back. She quickly got dressed to complete her morning duties when she saw Janice's owl perched on her window with an envelope. She took the envelope and read the folded, concealed letter that hid inside and smiled, today is going to be a great day. Janice overheard some Slytherin's at the Hogwarts party talking about how there is an important meeting at the Ministry of Magic, and the meeting involves plans for the muggle world and rumors about the new Dark Lord. Auburn felt her adrenaline run around, happy and relieved that she will be able to find out what is going on and how the events connect to the muggle world; maybe she'll find out more information about Caoimhe if she and Janice sneak into the meeting.

Auburn did her usual chores and waited for the Flint's to leave as Mr. Flint said that they had business to attend and that they would be back in a few hours—he also said that he wants them on their best behavior because he will know if they were or were not, and threatened to punish them if they were out of line. Pearl sneered at him quietly but said nothing as she knew that Morwen would hurt her, and after what happened to her pet, she feared for her life. She believes that it was him but feels that it could also be someone else that had committed the crime.

The Flint's left as Auburn quietly entered her room and saw Janice outside by her window. She threw on one of Marcos' robes, even though it was much too large and threw on her shoes, opened the window, and climbed out. Janice noticed the robe, commented on how it's much too large and used a spell to make it fit, and she apparated the two of them to the Ministry of Magic and there she exited one of the fireplaces as its flames once surrounded her. She saw wizards and witches crowding one another, trying to get to where they need to go. Many entered and exited through the fireplaces and Janice led her to a secluded area of the large corporation. Janice pulled up her hood and turned to Auburn,

"We are going to listen to what their plans are for these rumors going around and their plans for our world. They've been acting strange, and I suspected something was going on right when they went to our world and kidnapped people as servants."

"Janice, what do you think their plans are?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that it's about the new Dark Lord that is on the rise. The two are connected, not to mention that our world's economy is declining."

"Declining?" Auburn gasped, fear hitting her.

Janice nodded, "I went a few days ago, the wizarding world has bankrupted our world, I have the feeling that they are trying to take over our own world. They wiped out the third world countries—I watched it at home. Right now, they are going to go to some of the European countries and take over. However, no one in our world knows who it was, but I suspect that its the wizarding world."

"How much money have they taken?"

"Billions, Auburn. They want our world; they want ultimate control, and we cannot let them do that. I wrote to our Queen, she has yet to get back to me."

Auburn sighed as their Queen, Queen Jane, has been trying to fix England's economy, but that has decreased because of bankruptcy, and everyone will blame her for their money problems. It isn't fair, but that is how the world works nowadays, no one takes responsibility for their own actions, people blame others because its easier than taking responsibility. The two put on their hoods and saw the Flint family walking down the hallway and Janice used a spell to make them invisible and they walked quietly behind the three as they entered a room with a long table that is almost full. The two girls (who are still invisible) stood by the corner of the room and Janice whispered to Auburn about not making noise, and Auburn nodded, feeling her heartbeat pick up its pace.

The CEO began to speak as everyone was silent, oblivious to the two invisible people in the room. "As you know, we have conquered the muggle world — " the people at the table began to mumble to one another, but the Flint's sat there silently. Marcos turned to his two friends, Montague, and Pucey who smiled darkly at him. " — we have conquered the third world countries first and took their land and their people, some will be sent here to work while others will be killed. I have decided that we will start with the European countries next and then lastly, the Americas. The United States is the richest and most powerful but is nothing without all of its allies. We will keep the strong and kill the weak, imperialism is striking once again."

"But Sir, why are we taking over the muggle world?"

"Because they consider power with money." Morwen said and everyone turned to him "we consider power with blood status. If we keep the wealthier muggles, we can have ultimate control and extend our power

through space with their advancement in technology. If we do this, the rich will succumb to us because we are superior in power, and our wizards and witches will be the future of mankind."

The CEO grinned, "Yes, precisely, Mr. Flint. In the end, only the strong survive. The wealthy muggles will be able to live but will be under our control. They will be the lower class."

Auburn and Janice looked at each other but said nothing as the CEO continued, "Not just that, a new Dark Lord is on the rise, and he will be the one and only ruler of planet Earth. We will have all the power and control once he comes about, and there are quite a few rumors about Caoimhe Dillon on the rise also," he turned to Marcos "doesn't your little servant girl resemble her?"

Marcos nodded and Montague smirked to himself as Auburn sneered at Montague's face. "But Sir, isn't she dead?"

The CEO chuckled. "Caoimhe was brilliant, one of the smartest and most powerful witches in our world. I am pretty sure she found other ways besides making Horcruxes to preserve her body." He took out two items; the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone, "You all know what these two items are, they were owned by two of the most powerful wizards one hundred years ago, and one of them destroyed the Elder Wand, which held Voldemort into power...Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. However, there are many things that we do not know about the Potter's, Caoimhe Dillon, and Voldemort. Since you are all death eaters, you are my most trusted and I know you will do your duties to keep quiet about all of these rumors, our plan to ultimate control, and abide by your duties to help the New Dark Lord rise."

They all nodded and the CEO smirked. "Well, you are all dismissed. We will have another meeting when we conquer some of the European countries."

Everyone filed out and went back to work as the CEO closed his door, silence following the other side. Montague, Marcos, and Pucey stayed behind as they watched their parents leave to go back to work. Montague grinned, "Well, that was the best news I've ever heard."

"You can say that again," Marcos chimed in.

Pucey laughed. "Soon, we will be the most powerful."

He had doubts but said nothing.

"And Caoimhe might make an entrance," Montague's eyes glistened. "He is right you know, she was much too smart to let herself die. She had to do something to keep her existence intact, that's where I think Auburn comes in."

Marcos rolled his eyes. "Stop obsessing over my servant. Just because she looks like some witch from one hundred years ago doesn't mean she is some reincarnation. It's just a coincidence. I really wish people would stop obsessing over Auburn, she's just a mudblood. Come on, let's go and get some food; I'm starving." he walked off, leaving his two best friends behind.

Pucey laughed and shook his head. "He's always hungry."

Montague smirked. "Can you keep a secret?" Pucey raised an eyebrow but nodded. "You know, I don't understand by Graham didn't choose Caoimhe. She was brilliant and hot — " Pucey nodded in agreement as Montague's face darkened, "but Auburn's hotter," then they walked off, catching up to Marcos.

Janice released the spell as Auburn made a face in disgust. "That was nasty."

"Yeah, I'll say. At least you know why he's always up your ass —metaphorically," Janice chuckled as she saw the dirty look Auburn sent her.

"He's a pure-blood and I am a mudblood, it would never work out," Auburn said in a mocking tone and Janice laughed hysterically. Reality hit Auburn and she sighed, "They want to take over our world! What do we do?"

"Nothing yet. I have to wait for the Queen to write back to me, I'll tell you what we will do after I hear from her," she looked around. "Come on, we have a couple of hours. Let's go to Hogwarts."

"What? Are you sure?"

Janice nodded. "There's something I want to show you."

Auburn nodded and followed Janice to Hogwarts and she felt greeted at the familiar scent of the large quaint castle. They entered through the front entrance and were greeted by the headmaster, they each said hello back and quickly left, seeing that he wasn't bothered by Auburn being there with Janice only. She also knew that it was just the Slytherins, but feels that many others in different houses feel the same way the Slytherin's feel.

She past by people that recognized her but paid no mind to her since she never gave them reasons to dislike her, and she followed Janice around the large and spacious castle. They entered a bathroom that Auburn recognized from Caoimhe's visions, the small number of stalls that laid against a narrow hall and a large rounded sink.

Janice turned to Auburn. "In the history textbooks, it was rumored that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin got along the most, but because of Slytherin's views of muggles, their friendship fell out. He decided to build a chamber that only he and his heir could open, and this said chamber holds or held a monster; its called the Chamber of Secrets." Auburn looked at the sink in front of them as Janice continued to speak, "It is rumored that Tom Riddle went down here during his stay at Hogwarts and unleashed the monster that was down there during Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, and Harry himself killed the monster."

"So...Tom Riddle was the heir of Salazar Slytherin?" Auburn asked and Janice nodded. "Where does Harry Potter come in?"

"Harry was the prophecy, the prophecy that was supposed to get rid of Voldemort and kill him, so Voldemort went to kill him with an unforgivable curse when he was a baby, but killed his parents instead. Because the curse backfired, he had a scar on his head that was shaped like a lightning bolt. He and Tom were alike but different in many ways. The only was the chamber can be opened is with something that only those two could do, but it is rumored to be somewhere in this bathroom. Harry Potter never gave the details of where the chamber was hidden."

Auburn turned her attention toward the large circular sink; mystery calling her name as she felt the strangest urge to touch the sink. As she walked over and touched it, it heated and she heard the hissing noises in her ears. She closed her eyes and removed her hand, the hissing leaving her ears.

She turned to Janice who gave her a strange look. "Let's go, I have to get back to Flint manor."

Janice nodded and apparated her back to Flint manor. Auburn climbed her window and waved goodbye to Janice who left and she closed her window. As if on cue, she heard the boys from downstairs and rolled her eyes, hoping that they don't bother her or order her to get anything for them. She thought about what happened to Hogwarts and how she felt when she touched the large sink, and how the hissing sounds appeared a second time. The hissing sounds only appear to happen when she finds out something about Tom Riddle and believes that he is trying to tell her something. She went downstairs and into the backyard, looking at all the flowers, but was shocked to see a small garden snake concealing itself around the flowers.

She knelt down and began to talk to it after feeling something take over her,

"I know how it feels to want to hide away from the world also. Your world is so small, yet it holds so many secrets," she said and the snake looked up at her and stood up, hissing. She moved back, but began to speak again, "Can...can you hear me?" the snake nodded, "Wow, I didn't know the people here can speak to snakes, that's cool. I wish they could do that in my world. The muggle world is boring."

"They ca-a-annn't sspppeeaakkk," the snake hissed

"Who can't?"

"Moosstt wwiiizzzaaarrddss and wwiittcchheess ca-a-annn't sspppeeaakkk tooo ssnnaakkkeess."

"Really?" she asked and the snake nodded, "Well sometimes when I am near anything that has anything to do with Tom Riddle, I hear hissing. It's strange."

"Tthhee Daarrkk Loorrdd iss onn thhee riisseeeeeee. Gooo too the chhammbbeerr innn Hooggwarrtsss."

"I don't know where it is..."

"Youu'lll knnoowww — " the snake looked up and stopped hissing at her and disappeared. She saw a large shadow over her and turned to see Montague and Marcos staring down at her with shocked looks on their faces.

"Auburn, what are you doing?" Marcos asked her.

"I was just speaking to some snake," she raised an eyebrow. "This world is cool."

She left, feeling weird about the strange looks the two were giving her and why they were looking at her the way they were.

Marcos took a deep breath. _Parseltongue...she was speaking the language of the snakes, only two people could do that._

"Marcos..." "I know."

"She was speaking Parseltongue. Think about it now, who in this day in age can speak to snakes? What muggle can speak to snakes?"

"No one...no one can speak to snakes unless its hereditary. Since Auburn is a muggle, it can't be hereditary."

"Marcos, now you know why everyone is obsessing over her. She can do what Harry Potter could, and she looks just like Caoimhe Dillon. Your family chose her for a reason," Montague grinned. "Don't you get it? She could be the key to the sovereignty of the wizarding world! Perhaps she isn't a muggle after all."

Marcos sent Montague a glare. "Stay away from her. For now, I need to give her more rules and keep her on the down low. No one must know that she can speak to snakes, do you understand me, Montague?"

"Loud and clear," Montague nodded as the two walked inside. He smirked to himself at his plan.

T _he new Dark Lord will love her. I need to get closer to her, find out who she really is. I am such a genius._

He praised himself as he said goodbye to Marcos and left Flint manor and walked a couple blocks down to his own home, happy about his plan. He turned to his servant who took his coat and put it away. "Alexa, make me a drink."

"Yes, Sir," she bowed and ran into the kitchen as he sat on the couch, thinking about Auburn and how important she is, but how she is oblivious to how important she is.

 _Or is she?_

Early the next day, Auburn woke up to see Marcos entering her room and questioned why he was up so early. She got nervous because she began to think that she did something wrong. She does not want him to hit her again. She sat on the bed as he closed the door and spoke before she could get her question out.

"I've made some new rules for you, rules that you must follow."

"What? You can do that?"

"Yes, I own you. I can do what I want," he said as she sighed in annoyance. "I don't think you should go out as much anymore."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but a lot of people compare you to Caoimhe Dillon, and if anyone finds out that you were speaking Parseltongue, people will question you and want you for evil purposes."

"Parseltongue? What's parseltongue?"

"The language of the snake."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, you were speaking parseltongue to that snake in the garden."

 _What...that doesn't make sense! How could I speak a language and not know that I can speak it?_

"It was speaking to me in English. You heard me—"

"No, I heard you speaking Parseltongue."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't a common thing, Auburn. Salazar Slytherin's spoke to snakes, that's why the Slytherin house symbol is a snake. Only two others could speak it, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Only extremely powerful dark wizards and witches speak it."

Auburn's eyes widened. "But I'm a muggle, how could I speak a language and not know that I'm speaking it?"

Marcos' eyes narrowed. "Some people think that Caoimhe could speak it also...but Montague knows and knowing him, he'll tell people — I don't trust him. Stay away from others because if they see you speaking to snakes or find out about it, they'll tell the Ministry of Magic. You don't want that."

She nodded. "Okay, I will."

He left her room, and Auburn came to the conclusion that Marcos is trying to protect her from dangerous people, and for that, she is grateful.

 _Perhaps he doesn't hate me after all...but will the new Dark Lord use me if Montague tells him?_

A couple of weeks passed and strange things began to occur, and it was an oddity to the Flint family because since Auburn has been their servant, a lot of timelines of events have taken place and they believe that it partially involves her without her own knowledge, which makes the occurrences even scarier and more dangerous. It all began when Marcos and Auburn went back to Hogwarts for the new school year and the next morning, Auburn woke up and did her daily routine in her bathroom when she noticed that through all of her auburn curly hair, a platinum streak of blonde was on the side to the near back of her head, and she began to feel nervous. After brushing her teeth, she threw up in the toilet but nothing came out, it was just the sound of gagging that alarmed her, even though she felt nauseated and sick. Marcos opened her door to see her crouching by the toilet, her arms wrapped around her abdomen. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde streak in her hair,

"Auburn, what happened to your hair?"

She looked at him, her face all flushed and fatigue visible in her eyes. "I don't know, I just woke up and it was there. I'm guessing its just late puberty or something."

Marcos' eyes widened when Caoimhe Dillon hit his mind, the same thing happened to her. Somehow, Auburn was affected by the Dillon Curse but how she got affected remains a mystery. "Lay back down, take the day off."

She nodded and went to her bed as Marcos watched her twist and turn under her covers, dark and disturbing images flooded her dreams, feelings, and thoughts she's never had before invaded her mind, and she felt like a whole new person overnight. Marcos left the room and ran to the Slytherin common room to warn his friends that something is wrong with Auburn and that it must be because of the Dark Lord's return, but that would mean that she has some type of connection to Caoimhe herself. Auburn lost part of her appetite and the thought of food made her sick to her stomach, she just laid down and slept as a dark figure stood in the corner of her room and grinned at her, draining the servant's energy.

Marcos told his friends about what happened and they were all stunned, but he quickly left as he went to check up on Auburn since it's been a couple of hours and he wanted to make sure she was feeling better.

Pucey shook his head. "I feel bad for her."

"Yeah, me too," Warrington added.

Montague smirked and turned to the boys as the fire in the fireplace lit the room and warmed their cold and dark souls, "I have to tell you all something, but it must not leave your mouths." They all nodded and he leaned in, even though the common room was empty and quiet, but Slytherin's are quiet and sneaky, anyone could be hiding and listen to their conversation, "Before we came back to Hogwarts, Marcos and I went into the backyard and heard Auburn speaking to a snake."

The boys gasped, "Wait — " Malfoy began, "You mean — "

"That she can speak Parseltongue? Yes, that's what I am saying."

"She has to know something about Caoimhe, she just has to. Everything that has happened to Caoimhe is happening to her, every time something happens n our world, it involves Auburn," Bole said.

"Yes, but I don't think she knows that," Montague said. "And forget, Marcos. He thinks that it's all coincidental. Something about her reminds me of Caoimhe, it isn't just how she looks, there is this aura about her that just screams Caoimhe to me...the way she walks, the way she talks, even her facial expressions are the same from Caoimhe's photos and how she is described."

"Yeah, her personality seems to fit Caoimhe's description also."

"So that means that she's a Horcrux," Pucey concluded. "There is no other way that Auburn, some mudblood, can look like a witch from over one hundred years ago."

Montague thought for a moment. "Caoimhe must have figured out other ways to preserve herself," then he looked up "One thing that I know is that she was obsessed with the muggle world."

"Do you think Auburn is somehow related to her?" Bole asked.

"No, Auburn never got a Hogwarts letter, if she was related to the Dillon's and Caoimhe married a muggle, that would make Auburn a half-blood."

"What else do you think it could be that connects the two together?" Malfoy asked.

Montague's dark eyes narrowed. "I have no idea, but somehow, Auburn found some box in Caoimhe's old room. I think whatever is in that box somehow connects the two together. You know what that means," Montague stared at Malfoy. "Somehow, Caoimhe is using Auburn to rise again."

"What? How? She's dead!" Malfoy gasped.

"Not exactly, she was too smart, she would never let herself die. Rumors say that Caoimhe went down the chamber of secrets, if it does exist and we find it, we'll find something there."

"The only people that know about it are Voldemort and Harry Potter, and they are dead. They can't confirm the chamber's existence." Pucey said.

"If Caoimhe uses Auburn to access the chamber — if it does exist — then we can follow them down there." "Montague, you're looking too much into this..."

"No, I'm not. Graham is part of the blame to Caoimhe's curse, I am not as nasty as he was, but I cannot let this happen again. Don't you get it? If Caoimhe uses Auburn, Auburn will destroy our world," he sneered, "and we cannot let that happen."

The boys were silent until Bole spoke up, "He's right, we need to do something."

Montague smirked. "I've already got that figured out. Stay low and don't mention anything to Marcos, we can't let him know that we're onto his little slave. He'll thank me later." _Although, if I do this, the Dark Lord will make my father second in command, and if I have to sacrifice some mudblood to help my father get a raise, then so be it._ He said goodbye to his friends and wrote a letter to his parents and grinned to himself as his owl sent the letter to his manor, pride enveloped him as he praised himself for being a genius for going against his best friend, but doing so for the future of the wizarding world. However, a dark figure stood in the corner watching him and sneered,

 _His face...his eyes...his stature...his attitude...his last name! He is just like Graham...I will not allow another Montague to get in my way!_

The figure looked to see her own black owl with black eyes and nodded her head, motioning it to follow Montague's own owl, and the blackbird quickly caught up and killed Montague's bird, and began to eat its remaining's as blood seeped through its pure white feathers. The black owl pecked at its eyes as Montague gasped at the sight of his bird being eaten, but what made him suspicious was when the blackbird flew off and disappeared into thin air. He felt a dark and eery presence behind him and felt fear, but saw nothing as he turned around to see that only he was in the room, but the dark figure grinned ear to ear,

 _You won't get away from me, Montague...neither will your little mudblood girlfriend..._ the voice sang in a high pitched voice.

Montague's eyes widened and his heart raced, _That voice sounds like Auburn! Could it be...no...it can't be..._ He took one last look at his bird that was killed and cannibalized by another owl and narrowed his eyes.

 _I'll be back...and you'll pay..._ the voice then disappeared and Montague sat down on his bedroom floor as his head started to spin; he felt emotionally drained and needed to rest, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow, but the figure never left and taunted his dreams.

Auburn, on the other hand, woke up to see a crowd of people outside, surrounding something and she made her way downstairs as the other servants began to join the circle. Apparently, an owl devoured Montague's own owl, and pieces of the owl lay on the floor. Blood surrounded it as one of its eyeballs were missing, it was cut open with its organs picked at. It was not a pretty sight. The Professors came by and shooed the aghast but silent crowd away as Montague made his way over, holding his head.

"Montague...your owl — " Pucey began.

"I know, I saw it get attacked, but I fell asleep afterward."

His friends looked at one another, how could he fall asleep right after his owl was devoured? The Professors went to clean up the owl as Marcos, Malfoy, and Bole walked off, but Montague watched Auburn quietly as she followed Marcos, looking back at the boy himself before running off and disappearing into the castle.

"What happened?" Pucey asked.

"My owl went to send the letter to my parents, but then it was attacked. I swear that I saw someone right behind me."

"Do you think — "

" — that it was Caoimhe? Yes, I do," Montague took a deep breath of unease. "Come on, let's go inside."

And they did.

As Auburn entered her room, she thought about what she heard Bole tell Marcos about Montague writing a letter to his parents about Caoimhe and that is when his owl was attacked. Auburn knew after hearing that story that it was Caoimhe, but Bole is also hiding something. She heard something shift in her closet and turned around to hear silence in her room until the closet door slowly opened; darkness surrounding it as her clothes reflected the dark air of the inside. She slowly walked to the closet as her heart pounded,

"Hello?" she asked. No answer. "Is anyone in there?" she imagined a figure jumping out and eating her alive, but it made her calm down for some unknown reason.

"Yes...would you like me to come out?" the high pitched voice answered her back and she jumped, noticing that the voice sounds just like her but with evil intentions hidden behind it. She began to feel hot.

"Caoimhe...Caoimhe, is that you?" she got closer to the closet and spread open her clothes to one side, seeing nothing in the closet and took a deep breath as she began to cool down.

 _It's just my imagination._

She sighed and closed the door but jumped to what she saw when she turned around. She fell to the floor speechless as a girl with dark hair and pale skin stared back at her. The girl was wearing a Slytherin uniform and her uncanny resemblance flicked a light bulb. She stared at Auburn evilly.

"CC-a-Caoimhe?" Auburn gasped as the girl's dead like appearance stared back at her with dark eyes. Auburn was in shock but yet amazed at seeing such a powerful _idle_.

Caoimhe opened her mouth slightly to have bright red blood pour out, its thickness stained the floor. Caoimhe took a step and Auburn felt herself fly to the other side of the room and she hit her closet door, shouting in pain. Her back felt warm as she felt a sharping pain slice her and she shrieked in horror as Caoimhe disappeared, but she left a surprise as Auburn's window shattered, leaving a dent. Auburn felt her head spin as her legs warmed up in her puddle of blood, and plummeting to the floor, feeling sick to her stomach. She felt something pinch her arm as she grabbed her arm with her hand, but heard menacing laughter behind her as she fainted into Caoimhe's darkness.


	7. Challenges

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Challenges**

...

Auburn heard faint voices around her as intense pain shot through her back. She opened her eyes to see Marcos and his friends' by her bedside, looking down at her. They all looked relieved to see that she is okay, Montague, however, just smirked at her.

 _He just loves it when I am in tremendous pain or in huge trouble. What's his problem, anyway?_

She looked around her to see that she is in the hospital wing and winced in pain after trying to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Pucey asked her. "My servant heard screaming from your room and found you on the floor with blood everywhere. She told Marcos."

Auburn remembered seeing Caoimhe; the malevolent aura that surrounded her; her smile that held an evil smirk. Caoimhe had true intentions to kill her for some reason.

"Do you remember what happened?" Bole asked, poking his head through his friends'.

"No...I don't." she lied.

 _They wouldn't believe me anyway._

Marcos nodded his head toward the door, indicating that his friends' needs to leave. They took one last look at the bedridden girl before leaving, Montague lingered behind as he sent her an evil smile. She sneered at him, but that made his smile turn into a grin.

"What's his problem?" she asked herself out loud.

"Montague? He's just an asshole. Don't mind him," Marcos answered her question. He gently sat on the edge of her bed with his arms crossed. "Auburn, what happened in that room? I didn't take you as someone who is suicidal."

"I'm not."

"What happened?"

"I don't think you would believe me..." Marcos' eyes narrowed. "Auburn, was someone in that room with you?" she nodded. "Who?"

"I...I heard a voice from my closet; it sounded just like me. I went to see who was there but when I turned around, I saw Caoimhe."

His eyes widened. "You saw her?"

She nodded. "Blood poured from her mouth. Next thing I know, I flew against the wall and felt something scratch my back." She looked up at Marcos. "Marcos, why would she attack me?"

"I don't know. Caoimhe isn't friendly, I know that."

"You can't blame her."

"I don't, but it wasn't right for her to attack you. Perhaps she's sending a message to everyone and is using you because she knows you're interested in her life, and it doesn't help that you resemble her."

Auburn nodded and took a deep breath.

"Rest. You'll need it. I'm going to put a spell around your bed so you don't get attacked again."

Marcos got up and enchanted her bedside and left as she stared up at the ceiling, a warm and tingly feeling flooded her body as she relaxed. She just couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep, a part of her was scared of what might happen to her in her dreams.

 _Caoimhe might attack me again in my dreams._

Marcos walked down the hallway as he saw Pucey and Montague waiting for him. Montague was leaning against the wall with his left foot supporting his weight on the wall. Pucey stood next to Montague, talking to each other until they saw Marcos. Montague crossed his arms, "Well, anything new?"

"Yes, actually. She saw Caoimhe," he whispered.

The two friends' looked at one another and then back at their brolic friend.

Pucey looked concerned. "Wait, what? Caoimhe was in the room with her?"Marcos nodded. "How?"

"She heard a voice from her closet, she said the voice sounded just like her. Caoimhe was behind her and blood poured out of her mouth. Next thing Auburn knew, she was thrown against the wall and felt something scratch her back."

"Why would Caoimhe attack Auburn?" Pucey questioned. It didn't make sense to him.

"Personally, I think Caoimhe is sending a message."

"A message?" Montague raised an eyebrow.

"She's coming," Marcos said. "The Dark Lord is rising. If a new Dark Lord rises, she will come back too. Rumor has it that she used to work with Voldemort."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I have to make sure that she isn't by herself. I can't risk her getting hurt again. If Caoimhe was in that room, she had the intention to kill Auburn. If it wasn't for Pucey's servant, Auburn would be dead," Marcos' eyes narrowed. "As much as you hate Auburn, Montague, she is my servant. She has friends and family that care about her. She isn't here to get killed. I have to make sure that she's protected until this whole thing blows over."

"Marcos...I don't hate your servant."

"Yes, you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have it out for her."

Montague snickered. "Not at all, my friend."

 _If anything, she'll help my family have a higher status. She will be the reason the Wizarding World grows in power._

The three heard footsteps and turned to see Janice walking by the hospital wing. She stopped when she saw the Slytherin boys.

"Oh, never mind. I'll just be leaving."

"Janice, wait," Marcos said and she turned to look at him, "you can see her. You have five minutes."

Janice smiled and ran into hospital wing to speak to her best friend.

"I forgot that news spreads quicker here than it does in Diagon Alley," Montague added. The three laughed, hearing Janice talking loudly to Auburn. "Gosh, she's loud."

"That's the typical Gryffindor for you," Pucey added.

Marcos bid them goodbye before leaving, telling them that he has to finish homework.

Pucey smirked at Montague. "You're a liar, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You do have it out for Auburn."

"Not for the reasons you believe, Adam," Montague said, calling Pucey but his first name, which was a rarity.

"So, tell me, why do you have it out for Auburn? Besides your little crush on her."

"Please, you do realize that she holds power here, right? When the Dark Lord rises, Marcos and Janice will give their all to protect her."

"Where are you getting at?" Pucey was interested.

"I am saying that if we both bring her to the Dark Lord, our families will have higher statuses."

Pucey nodded. "Ahhh—I see. And you want me to help you?" Montague nodded. "But Marcos is our friend. We would betray him."

"Not exactly. If we do so, they will trust Marcos' family since she's their servant. Then, the Flint family will hold more power than the other death eaters. They'll trust us more because we are close to Marcos and reverence us with the same reward. Nothing like a true Slytherin who will give up what they have to have a higher status and be loyal to those who will give the status."

Pucey nodded. "I understand. What's your plan?" "First, I want you to go with me to get a new owl."

Pucey laughed, but then realized something. "Montague, what if Caoimhe was behind that attack?"

Montague's eyes darkened. "Then she will have to watch out also."

The two Slytherin's left, a dark figure lingering behind.

The figure smirked. _You may have power, Montague, but the power I possess is much stronger than you and your Slytherin friends' combined. You'll be sorry._ The figure disappeared, devising another sneak attack.

...

Summer hit quickly and Marcos is happy to say that he is no longer in school. He has graduated and has been offered a spot to play real quidditch. He tried out and got onto the team, family and friends' cheered him on as he got the letter of acceptance in the mail. Because of this, his parents have decided to throw him a party. Auburn helped put the party together since she decided to stay over the summer to make more money. She doesn't use her time during summers anyway. She and Marcos compromised her vacation time for two weeks rather than two months' since she didn't take off during the year, she is allowed to use her two weeks. She doesn't have much to go back to anyway. She felt safer with the Flint's rather than with her own family for some reason, but she speculates that it's because of Caoimhe. Alas, she hopes to find out more information about the new Dark Lord that is rising.

Perhaps he will attend the party.

Mrs. Flint handed Auburn a list of things to get a the grocery store for Marcos' congratulations party. She got the necessary items and found herself walking with bags of groceries. She walked down Diagon Alley and passed an alleyway, but was soon grabbed into the alleyway. She was pushed against the wall to see a man in a dark cloak that covered him head-to-toe. She looked up speechless, not knowing what to say or do. She is paralyzed. All of the things that this strange man could do to her in an empty, dark, quiet alleyway flooded her mind and made her fear for her life.

"Are you Auburn?"

"Yes. Who are you?" She looked down at his arm to see a snake tattoo. "That's the same symbol that the Flint family has..." she concluded, "I need to get going."

"I am not here to hurt you, but to warn you," he took off his hood. "I know that you feel safe around the Flint family, but you are sadly mistaken. You need to be cautious about their mere presence."

"Why?"  
"They are using you, dear."

"Using me?" She thought for a moment. "Is it because of Caoimhe?"

 _This is my chance to find out more about her._

"Partly. The Dark Lord will rise again very soon. Caoimhe Dillon used to work for Voldemort, they were great—"

"—friends. Yes, I know," he looked confused. "I have been seeing visions of her past. I found her old room in the Slytherin common room. I took a lockbox that was in there; she had the Frankenstein book. Why did she have that book?"

"I don't know. But she was obsessed with saving herself, and I think Tom Riddle gave her that. He gave her back her life."

"But her curse made her destined to die."

"Not exactly. She found a way to revive herself by making a Horcrux, but she had to do something unthinkable. I don't know what it is that she did, but she had to commit a deed so wretched, it saved her, but made her purely evil."

"I saw her once. She hurt me."

"Perhaps you are a threat to her. You look like her and are interested in her private life. If there is one thing I know about Caoimhe Dillon, she does not like anyone knowing her private life. She held many secrets."

"So the Flint's have me because they think I am the key to her return?"

"Yes, since you have been here, the Dark Lord has decided to rise. You have something to do with her existence."

"I'm guessing she isn't dead."

"No, she can't die. No one has destroyed her Horcruxes. You need to find something that will kill her Horcruxes in order for her real body to perish."

"Wait...she is alive somewhere? Where? Do you know where she lives?"

"No, no one does. She will come back when the Dark Lord rises and you are in his clutches. And be careful of the Montague family's son. He got a new owl and wrote to his parents about you. They will be searching for you. They will be at the party that you are hosting."

Auburn thought for a moment.

 _That's all I am, a pawn. Why does this type of stuff always happen to me? People are always out to get me. I really do need to be careful, I need to gain Marcos' trust. I need to make him really like me so he won't hand me over. However, there is one thing that doesn't make sense_...

"There is one thing I don't understand. How do you know all of this?"

"I work closely with the Dark Lord."

"Is it Marcos' father?"

He smiled. "No, but good guess. That is not important right now. You need to make sure that you are safe. Be careful, don't trust anyone. You can't trust your friend Janice either, you never know who will turn on you."

Auburn nodded, knowing that if she isn't careful, she'll fall into the wrong hands.

 _Is Marcos' father isn't the Dark Lord, then who is? Could it be Montague's family? They seem to know so much about Caoimhe, they must be up to this._

"How did Caoimhe get Frankenstein? It's a muggle book."

"She was obsessed with the muggle world. She wanted to know more about them and thought that using their knowledge and combining it with magic would make her powerful, and it did."

"She was smart, I'll say that."

"Extremely. That is one of the reasons why Voldemort wanted her to work for him. I have to go, heed my warning."

The man began to walk away, but Auburn stopped him with one simple question.

"How do I know that I can trust you? You work for the Dark Lord, after all."

He turned to look at her. "Some of us never wanted to be. We were forced too because of our bloodline," he pulled up his hood and disappeared, leaving her all alone in the dark, empty alleyway.

Auburn picked up everything and quickly went back to Flint manor. She and Mrs. Flint prepared everything and by the time they were finished, guests' began to come. Auburn got into her regular routine, greeting the guests' at the door and taking their coats. Soon, the familiar guests' filled the manor with laughter, chatter, drinks, and dancing. Auburn made her way to the kitchen to serve appetizers but paused when she saw Marcos, Montague, and Pucey in the kitchen.

Auburn quickly moved away and leaned against the wall, listening to their conversation. First, they talked about Marcos' new career and how happy they are for him since Marcos was never particularly great with school or spells; he usually resorted to violence—which will be an advantage for his team. Marcos then told them that he will have to move a couple of hours away to be closer to his team, and since they travel often will never have time to see them during Quidditch season; fall to very early spring. He will come back when the season is over to see them.

"Are you bringing Auburn with you?" Pucey asked.

"Yes, she's my personal servant. Why wouldn't I bring her with me?" Marcos smirked and the boys laughed.

"Why didn't she go home for the summer?" Montague popped the big question.

"I think she gets bored easily. She told me she doesn't do much during the summer."

"I'm sure that's why she is here," Montague seemed to be thinking to himself.

Auburn visualized herself punching him in the face and was content.

"Come on, let's go," Marcos said.

The three boys left the kitchen.

Auburn entered right after they left. She set the silver platter with what she made earlier and chucked it around the house. People either grabbed from the tray or ignored her mere existence as she passed by them; serving a whole house of people on her own stressed her out, but made time go by quicker. She made her way back downstairs and went to enter the living room but saw Marcos and his friends' occupying the space. She went to leave but Bole came out and took some of what she prepared. Then, the boys' noticed her and each took what was off the platter.

Montague was the last one to make his way over and helped himself to what was left. "How does it feel to serve a whole house of people all by yourself, with no one to help you?" he smirked, speaking in a mocking tone.

Auburn felt herself get angry but kept her composure. "I don't mind it. Muggles know the true meaning of hard work," she smirked at him.

Bole, Warrington, and Malfoy kept a distance as they quietly laughed at Auburn's response. Pucey stayed behind Montague as Marcos was between his best friend and servant with crossed arms, waiting for something to happen.

Montague smirked. "Why do my own work when I can pay someone less than what they are and less than what they need to do the work for me?"

Now, Auburn was angry. She doesn't have the best temper. If she is instigated, she will instigate the problem more than it needs to be.

 _It's on._

"Why pay someone to do your work knowing that they don't like you when there is a high chance that they will tamper with what it is you want them to work with?"

"Giles," Pucey began, referring to Montague by his real name, "just leave her alone." He glanced at Marcos who seemed amused at what Auburn said, but narrowed his eyes at her.

Montague sneered. "You should know your place, girl. Remember whose world you are in."

"Montague, dear, you mean nothing in my world. Where I'm from, no one would second look you," Auburn said smugly.

"Auburn," Marcos growled.

Montague stepped up to her, his eyes staring her down like she's his prey. Bullies never intimidated Auburn. She knows that she has Montague angry. "If you were my servant, you wouldn't be as outspoken as you are right now. Your bravery won't last when the Dark Lord rises. It will cease to exist when I'm finished with you."

"Montague, leave my servant alone."

She took a deep breath. "I see that your shit comes out the wrong way, that's why you're such an asshole. It must suck to be constipated all the damn time," she said sharply as gasps filled the room. She walked to the door, but not before turning back to her bully. "You know, be careful with how you eat your food. I've heard that your gag reflex is atrocious, your body won't help you if you end up accidentally choking."

She left the room and stomped down the hallway as the boys' laughter lingered behind her, giving her goosebumps and making her ears ring.

Auburn made her way to her bedroom and slammed her door, feeling her anger consume her. She saw her closet door slowly open and felt her heart race, forgetting her anger for the egoistical Slytherin. She stayed clear of her closet as she saw long, black fingernails reveal themselves out of the darkness, they grabbed the outside of the door, revealing rather small fingers from behind. Nothing came out, but the fingernails stayed out in the open. Whispers hit her ears, telling her to come over.

She sneered. "Listen, Caoimhe, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." she spat. "If you have something to say, come out and say it."

The nails punctured her closet door, the dents visible. Marcos will be angry. Instead, the fingernails disappeared behind the door and the door slowly closed. Auburn blinked, making sure that she wasn't imagining things.

"Auburn," she jumped at the deep voice and turned to see Marcos, "are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question her comment. He crossed his arms. "What you said to Montague was uncalled for...but I won't punish you."

She smiled in relief, "You won't?"

He shook his head, "No, he deserved it. I spoke to him. He will leave you alone."

 _Good riddance._

Marcos left her room and closed the door. Auburn turned around to see that the fingernail dents were nowhere on the white door. The door looks as if it hasn't been touched. She took one last look before leaving her own room, hoping that she gets to the bottom of Caoimhe Dillon and her true whereabouts, and hoping that Montague will leave her alone.

...

Later that night, Auburn found herself in the living room, reading a book. The party ended a few hours ago and she has just finished cleaning up. She decided to finish the book she started earlier in the week before going to bed; there are only twenty pages left anyway. After, she felt her stomach rumble and decided that going to get a quick snack will satisfy her hunger, and found herself in the kitchen. She rummaged around the fridge for something to eat.

She took out a sandwich and set it on the counter, but jumped when she saw the family dog sitting down, looking up at her. At first, she figured that the dog was hungry, but he seemed to be growling by the entrance into the kitchen. Auburn felt fear hit her as there was nothing there and decided that it was Caoimhe. She took a deep breath and felt adrenaline run through her. Caoimhe is asking for a fight, and she will get one. Auburn slowly walked to the dark corner as the dog growled. She felt her breathing stop as she reached for matched and lit the candle in the room; but to her shock, it was just Montague. She took a sigh of relief, forgetting that he and Pucey were sleeping over.

"Why are you down here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he said, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I was hungry. Let me guess, you're going to tell Marcos that I am down here."

He sniggered. "No. Nothing like that," he got closer.

Auburn backed up as he lunged at her. She quickly dodged him and sprinted to the doorway. Montague sneak attacked Auburn as he grabbed her, digging his wand into her neck, trapping her in a headlock.

"If you make any noise, Marcos' servant or not, I won't hesitate to kill you," he whispered.

Auburn felt her face get hot, her heart pulsated as he led her out of the kitchen and through the dark house into the basement. He closed the door behind them and picked her up by her nightgown and pushed her up against the wall, she dangled in the air. He leaned close to her, his face up against her own.

"You shouldn't have retaliated earlier."

"Is that what this is about? Me telling you off?" she scoffed. "You deserved it."

She could feel him smirking. "No, just a warning for the future. Would you like me to tell you the one thing that I don't understand about my ancestor, Graham?"

Auburn didn't want to hear what he had to tell her, but she figured it would buy her time. Marcos and Pucey will come looking for him. If she complies, maybe he won't hurt her. "Sure, what don't you understand?"

"Well, Caoimhe was very smart, definitely beyond her years. Don't you agree?" he said in a high pitched voice.

 _He is either mocking me or up to something evil._

"Yes, I would say so. What does that have to do with me, Montague?"

"Sir, only my friends' can call me by my name."

"I apologize, Sir." she has never felt so uncomfortable in her life. "What does that have to do with me, Sir?"

"Well, he did have an affair with a girl in Slytherin house. What an ugly girl she was," Montague rambled. "He had a chance with a smart and beautiful girl. Unfortunately, even in my world, people always try to ruin and tear apart the most beautiful things."

"Yes, they do," Auburn agreed. "I...I know how she feels. I was never particularly liked—but I'm used to it."

"I don't hate you, Auburn," Montague got closer. It was dark in the room, but she could make out his silhouette. She felt nervous. Her veins tightened up from her blood boiling. Her face got hot. "I must say, you are much smarter than she ever was."

"Really? Thank you," she said. "How do you know that?"

"You're too curious for your own good; much more than she ever was. Caoimhe was inquisitive, indeed, but only for things that she could use. You want to know everything, more so than the maids here; they are stupid. They tremble under Marcos and the rest of us, but you don't. Very brave."

 _I don't like this._

"I must go, Montague. I need to go to bed. Your friends will worry, and I will get into trouble if I'm not in bed on time."

"You're not only smarter but much prettier." he got close.

His lips gently touched hers. Auburn grabbed his hands and kicked him in the stomach. His grip loosened and she fell to the floor with a thud. She winced in pain but got up and ran for the door. Montague grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder as she tried to get free. He threw her onto the floor at the end of the room and sat on top of her.

His wand was in her face. "You shouldn't have done that," he got up and pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!"

She turned her body to block the attack, but Montague was quicker. Her body bent in ways she didn't deem possible as she moved around in pain. She was screaming, but no sound came out. He silenced her as she screamed in agony, begging him to stop, even though he couldn't hear her. She felt like she was on fire like she just died and was being dragged to hell to suffer for all of eternity; the cold floor did nothing to aid her burning skin. She moved and shifted around the floor as her throat began to hurt and her tears covered her face.

All of a sudden, the agonizing pain was gone. She was sprawled out on the cold floor in her white nightgown, crying. He bent down and grabbed her by the collar of her nightgown. He held her up as she partly lay on the floor, drained of exerting.

He leaned close to her face. "Know your place, you little mudblood," he released her and her head lightly hit the floor. She began to cough and turned to the side, weeping in pain. He held her down and got on top of her.

"No, Montague. Stop!" she yelled out, though it was in a whisper.

His lips met her right ear. "No one will help you," then, he pointed his wand at her again. "Immobulus."

She couldn't move or talk. The pain she felt was agonizing, she felt sick; she felt ready to pass out—but she couldn't; she wouldn't. She didn't want Montague violating her while she lay unconscious.

Montague's lips touched hers. She had no energy to fight or kiss him back. Her hands laid out to the side as his larger frame overpowered her. His lips met her neck. She closed her eyes and pretended that it wasn't happening. She felt the heaviness of his body lift and she opened her eyes to see Montague hit the wall, a shorter figure behind him soon disappeared. Auburn's eyes widened, knowing who the shorter figure was, but couldn't make out any words.

Then, Montague grabbed her by her dress but he was quickly pulled away from he; Marcos and Montague were now fist fighting in the now lit room. She turned and held herself on the floor as the pain that she endured from Montague which felt like hours of torture hadn't lifted from her body. Pucey knelt down and took her arm, but she pushed his help away by moving her body and started to cry again. Marcos and Montague were yelling at each other and fighting with their wands out, booming sounds were heard as the two shouted spells at one another. They were so loud that Mr. and Mrs. Flint came down to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going," Mr. Flint began but saw Auburn curled up on the floor at the end of the room, Pucey sitting by her.

Pucey gently lifted her and carried her out as the yelling, cursing, threats, and dueling of the wands continued. Auburn was shocked at the fact that Montague was about to rape her, but even more shocked at the fact that Marcos was protecting her at this moment by fighting his best friend who he has known for years, while she has only been a servant for not even a year. Pucey brought her into Marcos' room and put her on the bed.

"He...he—"

"I know."

"He used crucio on me," her voice was hoarse. "He...he violated me," she whispered.

Pucey sat on the bed and placed her on his lap, cradling her. "It's okay," he comforted the hysterical girl.

"My body hurts," she sobbed.

Pucey held her tightly and took something out of his book bag. He held it to her lips. "It's a calming draught."

The substance violated her mouth and entered her esophagus. She felt tingly and closed her eyes as she slowly began to calm down.

Auburn then thought about something.

 _I don't think he knows anything about the new Dark Lord that is threatening to rise. It's just a coincidence that he knows so much about her, his ancestor being betrothed to her and all. Perhaps Pucey knows, but I shouldn't ask, not yet._

Meanwhile, Marcos and Montague were by the front door, fists clenched, sweat dripping, and blood on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Flint disappeared, not wanting to get involved in a physical altercation, especially when their son was angry. Marcos snarled at Montague who sported his new bloody nose and a black eye while Marcos had a bruise forming on his cheek, but not as bad compared to Montague's black eye. Marcos has never felt this angry. Sure, Auburn was a muggle, but she was his property, and Montague had no reason to hurt her. Marcos doesn't respect guys who try to take advantage of girls. He may not be the nicest guy, but he has morals. He protects his own.

"Oh, come one, Marcos, get over yourself," Montague gasped for air. "She means nothing to you. She's just a—"

"I dare you to finish that sentence," he said slowly. "It doesn't matter what she is! You used dark magic on her, Montague. You knew that she wouldn't be able to defend herself against it. And muggle or not, you don't ever take advantage of a girl! She. Is. My. Property." he said the last part slowly.

Montague rolled his eyes. "I see. You've grown a soft spot for her."

"Auburn has done nothing to you. She belongs to me. I decide whether or not to punish her," he got in Montague's face. "Get out."

Montague scoffed. He collected his things quickly and left, but not before slamming the door behind him.

"And don't slam my door!" Marcos shouted.

He went upstairs to see Adam on his bed holding Auburn, who appeared to be sleeping.

Pucey was looking at Auburn as she slept but looked up to see Marcos, showing a straight face Marcos can be scary, but the yelling that just took place exceeded the list of all the times he was threatening.

"I heard everything from downstairs. I've never heard you raise your voice like that before."

Marcos shrugged and sat on the bed with his best friend.

"Marcos, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault."

"I wasn't. It...it just makes sense now. The way he treated her. I think she instigated it by telling him off earlier, but that doesn't give him the right to hurt her like that."

Pucey nodded. "I understand. Do you want me to go also?"

"No, stay," Marcos laid down. "Place her in the middle."

Adam Pucey placed Auburn in between the two, Marcos' large bed having them fit together like a glove. The lights were out and the three slept there quietly, and this time, no dark figure stood by the edge of the bed or in the corner of the room. The dark figure decided that Auburn needed a break, especially with what happened earlier. However, the figure will be back to strike when Auburn least expects them too. They aren't finished yet.

Everything has just begun.


	8. Wizard Domination

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Wizard Domination**

...

A month has quickly passed and Marcos had already started playing Quidditch professionally; not that it was a change for him. He's been active in Quidditch since his second year at Hogwarts, and was Captain for a few years'. He plays for the Falmouth Falcons who reside in England, which is great for Marcos because he has to travel to Scotland to reach Hogwarts. Marcos' parents and personal servant are proud of him for making something of himself and just wish him luck. Marcos seemed joyful, he always seemed annoyed and bored, but Auburn can really see the Slytherin ambition that he hid inside him and only revealed to his friends'.

Auburn finished packing her last bag and met Marcos in the living room; they have to move a couple of hours away to stay with the famous Falmouth Falcons. Auburn felt nervous not because she's meeting famous athletes, but because she gets nervous around new people. The other girls' had just finished their vacation time and returned just in time to see the two depart; they wished Auburn goodbye and were soon joined by Mr. and Mrs. Flint who bid their only son and child a farewell and told Auburn to behave in a joking manner. The two placed their bags in the fireplace and hopped in, using floo powder to reach the train station. The two were carrying their luggage around the train station and bumped and pushed through the crowd. Marcos took a hold of her sweater and hauled her onto the train. They took up a couple of seats for themselves and the two seats across them for their luggage. The chatter died down as the train finally closed its doors and moved smoothly.

Auburn looked at Marcos who was looking at the train ticket in his hands, but knew he was thinking to himself, "Marcos," she began.

He looked up, "What?"

"I...I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

He blinked in surprise. "You're proud?"

She nodded. "I know that you hate school. I've seen you on the field, you're the best one. The Falmouth Falcons were right to accept you."

She saw him smile for the first time in almost a year; no smirk, no sneer, no growl, no glare; a smile. "Thanks, Auburn. That means a lot."

She smiled back and looked out the window, an understanding, peaceful silence lingering.

After, they got off at the last stop and took a taxi to the town of Cornwall where they will be staying during Quidditch season with the rest of the team, and Auburn thought that the other members must have servants also. Perhaps they know about the Dark Lord. Auburn thought about what the man told her in the alleyway and wondered what a Horcrux is and what it does. She wanted to ask Marcos ever since she heard the word, but doesn't want him to become defensive and get mad at her. He's in a great mood, a mood that she doesn't want to spoil because it is difficult to make him happy.

Marcos turned to her as he noticed that she is deep in thought, as usual. "What are you thinking about?"

The taxi moved them to one side after someone almost tailgated them and he got out of his car. The other driver got out as well and the two got into an argument in the middle of the road. The two in the car quickly glanced at the scene in front of them but thought nothing of it.

Auburn turned her attention away from the scene in front of them and turned to Marcos, the urge to ask him about the term took over her conscience. "Marcos, what's a Horcrux?"She then thought about Caoimhe's lockbox that she placed first in her suitcase.

Marcos' eyes narrowed but in a confused manner rather than angry. "Where did you hear that term from?"

"Well, in Hogwarts, I've heard a few of the Slytherin's briefly mention the term. Janice let me borrow her history book so I could read about Caoimhe and it said that she made several Horcruxes."

Marcos didn't seem angry that she borrowed Janice's textbook and answered her question as he crossed his arms. "A Horcrux is generally used by dark wizards."

"Dark wizards?"

"Wizards and witches that are evil. They create a Horcrux by taking part of their soul at the time that they make the Horcrux and implant it into an object with special or important meaning to them. They do that to reach immortality."

Auburn's eyes widened. "So they can't die?"

Marcos nodded, arms still crossed.

"They'll age and look older, but never die?"

He nodded again.

"What if someone kills their original body?"

"Then their Horcrux will take their place."

"How do they make it?"

"I don't know much of the details, but it's similar to a ritual. In order to create it, they have to kill someone or something. After they kill the person or an animal, they take part of their soul out and use the body they murdered to make the Horcrux. After, they place their soul in the object that they want their soul to live in, and then they've reached immortality. However, after they do so, they have to do something unforgivable."

"Like using Crucio?"

He shook his head, "No, worse than Crucio. Crucio is one of the unforgivable spells. It's illegal to use those spells, but only dark wizards and witches use them."

Auburn thought to herself.

 _His dad used it against Pearl, and Montague used it against me._

"Some say that the murdered person or animal has to be cannibalized in order to complete the process." Auburn shivered at the statement. "But no one knows for sure. Do you know who Tom Riddle is?" Auburn nodded. "He feared death, so he made Horcruxes to escape death. Caoimhe created them to escape her curse. Most don't risk the act, most death eaters don't try to make themselves avoid death."

"Death Eaters?"

"Witches and wizards who carry out the Dark Lord's deeds."

"How do you know what they look like?"

His eyes glistened. "You'll know when you see one, believe me."

Auburn nodded and turned away, not liking the look that Marcos shot at her. She has the slightest feeling that he knows people that are death eaters.

 _What if Montague is one? What about his parents? Pearl's pet was murdered when she disobeyed. What if Marcos was the one that killed it, his parents, or even worse, the Dark Lord himself? I think that I need to watch the family carefully and observe anyone that comes in and out of the house. Anyone that the Flint family knows personally is not friends with you, but foes; enemies._

"Who is the Dark Lord anyhow?"

"Just take my textbook when we get back home," Marcos said as he looked out the window. The cab driver got back in the car and sped off, having the two jerk forward.

 _Thank God for seatbelts._

Auburn gazed at the building moving past her quickly and wondered how Janice was doing. She hoped that she could slip her a letter. She also wondered if Marcos still talked to Montague after what he almost did to her, but didn't question it. It's a sensitive topic and she thinks that Marcos is annoyed for asking him so many questions. But why did he feel compelled to tell her?

Her mouth gaped at their arrival, the place looked more like townhouses or condos. They got out and got their stuff. Marcos read the number on a small piece of paper and led Auburn up to the third floor and opened the first door on the right.

They walked in and there were two rooms, a kitchen, living and dining room, bathrooms, and a bottom floor that looked to be a basement. Marcos smiled and looked around, the place is big all right. The townhouse is old yet modern. The walls were cobblestone as the floors were dark wood, the furniture was plain but stylish. The kitchen had a metal refrigerator and dark wooden cabinets that matched the floor. Marcos took the master bedroom (of course) as Auburn took the bedroom next door, which was smaller, but much bigger than her one at the house. She smiled, she'll like being here.

"Auburn, I think this is your room," she heard Marcos from his room.

Auburn sighed, took her things, and walked into his room. The design was like her room at home; connected to Marcos' room but was much bigger than her room back at his home. Then again, the townhouse looks newly furnished like its just been built. She unpacked her things, which wasn't a lot, and placed everything in its place. Caoimhe's lockbox was in the dark corner of her closet since no one will go through her closet (Montague would and she rolled her eyes and the thought of him going through her closet and finding the box) and placed everything else in the dark wooden drawers.

She walked over to her matching nightstand and placed intimate things inside. Her bed was already made with white sheets and a white blanket, and she lay on it. It was much softer than the one back at Marcos', which sometimes hurt her back. There were the manacles cuffed to the bed to restrain her. She heard a knob at the door, Marcos' footsteps lighter with each step as she could hear chatter from outside, all deep voices, indicating that the team is an all men's team. Auburn stayed in her room, she doesn't like unnecessary introductions. She saw her doorknob turn and slowly open.

Her eyes widened.

 _Caoimhe!_

She crouched on her bed and slowly backed up, unfortunately meeting the wall that the bed was against. The door stopped and she felt her face get hot, sweat began to wet her forehead. The doorknob turned again and the door slowly opened, a third of it showing Marcos' empty room. Auburn envisioned Caoimhe standing on the other end with her dark hair and wicked grin; attacking her and shredding her sensitive skin into pieces with her long, dark fingernails. She could hear herself screaming as Caoimhe grinned at torturing her and throwing her against the wall with wandless magic, the door closed, no one there to help her.

Her turmoil went unnoticed as Marcos continued taking to the male voices outside, not acknowledging Auburn's state and ignoring her screams; her fate being taken away from somebody that she doesn't know. She closed her eyes and the vision went away as the door was wide open, revealing a girl around her age with dark hair and plain eyes, and tan skin. The girl looked uncertain whether or not she should be standing at the door. Auburn looked confused, but relieved, her flushed face cooling down.

 _She isn't Caoimhe._

Auburn slowly got off her bed, feeling a wave of relief. Her life has been spared, again.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come in. Marcos told me you'd be in here," the girl said.

"Oh, no, it's okay. You just scared me. I wasn't expecting you..." The auburn haired girl trailed off.

 _I_ _was expecting someone far more dangerous and vile. This girl looks sweet; remembering what that guy told me in Diagon Alley, but I can't trust anyone. I need to be careful._

The girl stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She stood quietly before taking dragging the desk chair over and sitting on it. "I'm Melody."

"Auburn."

"I've heard about the Flint's. Are they really as bad as the rumors?"

Auburn raised a brow. "I've never heard of the rumors, but they seem to hide things. They have...many secrets," Auburn was trying to be careful with what she said, how she said something, and what she revealed.

Melody nodded. "I'm Ziad's personal servant. He's the seeker."

"Oh, what's he like?"

"Honestly, I don't like him that much. One time his tea was too hot and he hit me."

"What? Tea is supposed to be hot."

"I know, but things are different here," Melody looked happy to share her feelings with somebody that would understand her, someone that wouldn't judge or tell on her. She trusted Auburn, but the reliance isn't equal.

The two began to talk about random things, and after a couple of hours, someone came into the room.

Melody turned and her face dropped. "Oh, I have to go, Auburn."

Auburn nodded as the dark-haired and tanned skin boy looked at her, but said nothing when Melody left the room. The door closed and silence followed right after. After that day, she got used to Marcos' new fame and went to all of his games, seeing him on the field caused adrenaline to run through her body like she were a heroin addict. He would bump into opposing players and knock them off their brooms, kick them, punch them, and grab to get the quaffle and throw it in his team's goal. Sometimes, his team would get penalties because they are like the Slytherin Quidditch team; hurting others and cheating to win. Fans grew to love Marcos who would sign autographs silently, and the lucky fans respected that, scared to make him angry. After all wins, the team would go to the Captain's townhouse (who had the largest complex, since he's Captain, so his townhouse was double the size of the other players), and have a party as the servants brought them food and drinks (of course). The girls' but Auburn were close; Melody stuck to Auburn and they would talk about their world.

...

One day, after the last game of the season; it was a little over a year since Auburn was kidnapped; the team was throwing a small party before going back to their actual homes for the season break. The other servant girls' were told that they weren't needed anymore and went off to gossip as Auburn stayed behind with Melody, eating a slice of cake that she stole. The team members began talking about what they were going to do for vacation when a certain yet repetitive topic came up.

"Marcos, what are you going to do over the season break?" Mike, the Captain asked. Marcos has muscles on him, but Mike was bigger.

"Nothing much really. I'm going to go back home for a few months', then maybe travel," he shrugged.

Auburn and Melody went unnoticed int the kitchen because they were silently talking, but listening to the conversation that took place in the living room.

"You're bringing Auburn with you, right?" Mike asked.

Melody and Auburn stopped eating and looked at one another, then stood by the door of the kitchen, eager to hear more.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with my servant? Even fans ask for her when they see her."

"You know the answer to that, Marcos," Steve, one of the chaser's said. "You do know who she looks like."

"Yes, I know. I see her face every day. I'd rather not talk about Caoimhe."

"Don't you think it's strange that she looks like a witch, but isn't one herself?" Mike asked.

"Well, Caoimhe was a half-blood. Her Aunt also left her husband and went to the muggle world and married a mud-blood; she did mysteriously disappear. Maybe Auburn and Caoimhe and distantly related."

Auburn almost fainted at that comment while Melody wondered what was going on.

"No, I don't think so," Cameron, the second chaser, shook his head. "They're one hundred years apart. There is no way they're related. Even if they are, Caoimhe is dead. I think Auburn would know a lot of about her if they were akin. She knows nothing about Caoimhe."

"I agree," Marcos said, even though Auburn often asks about Caoimhe and sees her. He remembered when Caoimhe almost killed her. He remembers the day vividly. "Can we talk about something else?"

Zaid, the seeker, chimed in. "I don't know, their hair colors are different."

"You can be related to somebody while having a different hair color," Mike pointed out.

"Yes, but red hair isn't a common trait. Redhead families usually have a lot of redheads."

"Does Auburn have any redhead's in her family?"

"No, she's the only one," Marcos said.

His team was silent.

"That's impossible!" Zaid spoke up. "There has to be one person in her family with red hair."

"Marcos said there aren't any, so deal with it."

"I agree with Zaid," Mike joined in.

"Of course you do," Steve rolled his eyes. "Zaid's always been your favorite."

Marcos sighed and crossed his arms, letting his teammates argue. Auburn and Melody listened and walked downstairs to the basement, the other girls' in Mike's personal servant's room. Auburn sat down on the couch as Melody followed her.

"Auburn, who is Caoimhe?"

"It's nothing." she countered.

"You can tell me. I'm not like the other girls', you know."

Auburn sighed. "It's a long story. She was a witch that attended Hogwarts when Harry Potter did. However, her family was cursed, affecting every one hundred people born; she was the one hundredth. She was cursed and it is said that she worked with the original Dark Lord."

"Is she the one that was betrothed to a guy named Graham Montague?" Auburn nodded. "Oh, yes, I've heard of her, but her name was never mentioned to me."

"She's been mentioned ever since I've come here. I'm in the limelight, and I'm tired of it."

"Yeah, the girls' think you get all the attention, and they hate it. They talk about it all the time and think I hang out with you because I want the same," Melody rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them, they're all retarded."

Melody laughed.

They heard someone thump down the stairs and turned to see Marcos.

"Auburn, let's go. We're heading out early."

Auburn got up and walked up to him. They went to leave, but Melody stopped them as she spoke out loud to herself.

"I had a joke...but I forgot it."

Marcos snarled at Melody. "I don't like jokes," he grabbed Auburn's wrist and led her up the stairs.

They went back to their room and packed their belongings for the season break. As Auburn was in the middle of packing, she felt someone watching her and slowly turned around to see no one there. She slowly got up and went to her closet to take some clothing items, shoes, and Caoimhe's lockbox out, but felt that someone was in the room with her. She stopped to hear breathing, with her heart beating fast, quickly turned to see no one in the room but her.

 _I need to take a nap. I am paranoid._

All of a sudden, she felt sick and saw stars as her head pounded—then throbbed as she felt light-headed. She tried to walk, but her body got hot and she felt herself sweating. With no coordination, a small body fell to the floor as she had no balance. She got up and tried to reach her bed, which seemed far, but fell to the floor like she was drunk. Her hand went to her head, and she sat on the floor, trying to stay as calm as possible, waiting for the faint feeling to disappear. Eyes closed, mind dark, a bright light came—another memory hit Auburn.

 _ **Caoimhe was in the second-floor bathroom, looking around the large sink by the door. She seemed to be searching for something in particular when a figure popped out of nowhere, joining her in the bathroom.**_

 _ **"You were there when my sister had her Quidditch accident. I saw you," Caoimhe narrowed her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it? You hurt her when I denied joining you."**_

 _ **Tom smirked and stepped closer to her. She didn't flinch. "Why ask me questions when you already know the answers?"**_

 _ **"You hurt her! She's out for the season because of you!"**_

 _ **Tom stepped up to her in the empty bathroom. "Caoimhe, I didn't do it to kill her. I did it to get your attention," he smirked. "And it worked, didn't it? You've been searching for me ever since."**_

 _ **Caoimhe shivered at that comment. "What do you want? Why do you want me?"**_

 _ **"I told you I would make sure you'd pay back your debt for my cost in helping you."**_

 _ **"I will do that, just tell me what you want."**_

 _ **Tom's body was up against hers, looking down at her. Caoimhe's appearance was different: her skin was paler than before, her long dark hair had white streak marks were the same, but her corner eyebrow hairs were white. A certain darkness took over her, a darkness that Tom liked. He liked the way she looked either way. Tom circled the shorter girl as her no longer light eyes watched him, ready to attack.**_

 _ **He smirked. "Let's just say I'm getting bored with mudbloods'. I have someone else in mind to kill," he pointed his wand at her, "and you're going to help me."**_

 _ **She sneered. "If it's Potter you're after, you won't get away with killing him. Why do you want me to help you anyway?"**_

 _ **He chuckled and twirled some of her hair around his index finger."Let's just say your past is legendary; your family curse is taking over you, but not as quick as I thought it would. I know the teachers and your family have kept it from you, but I will help you discover everything you need to know. Just come down with me."**_

 _ **"So, it was you that's written all those messages on the walls with blood?"**_

 _ **"No, it was Ginny."**_

 _ **She gasped. "Ginny Weasley? The Gryffindor? No! It couldn't be! Why?"**_

 _ **"Because I told her too. But she didn't know what she was doing. Let's just say she was sort of, in a trance. You'll find that I can be...very persuasive."**_

 _ **Caoimhe's confused. How did Tom's diary get to Ginny?**_

 _ **S**_ _ **he remembered Lucius picked up the girl's books that day in Diagon Alley and slipped some book with the others. What if Lucius Malfoy set Ginny up? If that's the case, then Tom must have known it'd be easy to fool the girl. How does she know he won't lie to her also?**_

 _ **She glared at him. "Then how do I know you know my past as you say? How do I know you're not lying?"**_

 _ **"I'm not lying to you. I'd never lie to you, my Queen."**_

 _ **Discomfort took over her at the name that he referred to her as but ignored it. "You could be. You are as you say, very...persuasive," she mocked him.**_

 _ **"I'll answer everything you want to know."**_

 _ **"Then answer this. Why do you want Harry dead unless you hate him or tried to kill him before? The only wizard that tried and failed was Voldemort..." She then looked at him as he smirked at her. She gasped. "Oh my God, you're Voldemort?" he nodded. "Would have expected you to look...different. Inhuman like? Unless...you're a Horcrux," she figured out. "That makes much more sense now."**_

 _ **He laughed. "You know a lot, but there's many more you will need to know—like who your family is and why your appearance is changing because you may think you know, but you don't."**_

 _ **"And how would you know about my family curse?"**_

 _ **"I know your Aunt Karen, dear," Caoimhe's eyes widened. "We went to school together," he nodded his head toward the sink, and she raised an eyebrow. "Come, come with me, Caoimhe. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you."**_

 _ **"And what happens if I don't go with you, Tom Riddle?" she challenged.**_

 _ **Tom walked around her slowly. "If you won't willingly go with me," he pressed his wand to her neck, "then I will have to force you along." Caoimhe stared at him, wondering what to do when he brought up a very sore topic. "If you come along, you might just figure out what really happened to your aunt all those years' ago."**_

 _ **Caoimhe sent him a sharp look. "You...you took her?" he nodded. "Why? Where did you take her?"**_

 _ **He put a hand to her cheek, but she moved away, not liking his fake embrace. She doesn't like being touched — especially if it's used to make fun of her. He looked aggravated and grabbed her face with his hand, aggression shown — his charm long gone. He knows that he can't fool her like he fooled others during is own years' at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **"I'll tell you," he said softly as his eyes leered at her, "if you just come with me. I have so much to show and inform you," his charm came back.**_

 _ **Caoimhe looked at him and realized that Tom won't let her go. She can't escape, the bathroom doors are closed. If she dies, she's just happy it isn't Harry or her sister. Not yet at least. He'll go after Harry, but Harry will kill him. She isn't worried. Tom wrapped an arm around her waist and when she broke out of thought, screamed and kicked, but he didn't budge. He's a lot stronger than he appears. Caoimhe stopped screaming and struggling, he won't let go, and no one will help her. No one goes into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. If Tom kills her or never brings her back, no one will ever think to search Myrtle's bathroom; all but Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Tom raised his right hand to the sink; his left arm wrapped around his victim's waist easily and began to speak in Parseltongue, and the worst part is, Caoimhe understood what he said; Open, I am ready to be reborn. Caoimhe mouth gaped as the sinks disappeared and moved to form a circle, revealing a hole. That is what he was referring to when he nodded toward the sinks, telling her to go with him. Tom didn't hesitate and jumped into the hole with Caoimhe in his arms, and spoke in parseltongue to close the entrance as they started to plummet. It was as if they were never in the bathroom. Caoimhe felt tears flood her eyes and dug her head into Tom's shoulder. His grip tightened around her as they accelerated with top speed down the slide like a pipe, passing by bones and smelling strong odors.**_

 _ **There's no turning back now, and she may even end up dead.**_

Auburn felt her light-headedness faint away and she found herself on the floor in her bathroom. Whenever she sees memories, she feels all sorts of different emotions; angry, unwanted, worthless, aggravated, but no fear. Caoimhe was very brave, maybe a little too brave. She looked around her room and finished packing, not knowing when Marcos would come in. She didn't want to get in trouble with him by not being ready.

Right as she finished, he came in and they traveled back to his manor. When they got back, they were welcomed back and settled in. Auburn talked to the other girls' about the townhouse and seeing the Falmouth Falcons, but she never spoke to them, and they never spoke to her. The girls' told her that nothing much happened at the manor, that everything was boring after she left. Auburn is the center of attention, and she hated it. It will just have to be something that she needs to get used too.

After a couple of hours, night fell, and everyone but Auburn was asleep. She was too busy thinking about the memory with Caoimhe and Tom and wondered how well Tom and Karen knew each other. Auburn looked up at her ceiling.

 _Was Karen a Slytherin? Does Caoimhe have something to do with Karen's disappearance? If so, how? And what was Karen like? Caoimhe seems to display a dislike for her cousins and her aunt._

She decided to go downstairs and get some water and got off her bed. Marcos told her that she didn't need to be chained up anymore, she has been deemed trustworthy — whatever that means. She walked down the quiet hallway and stopped when she saw Marcos and his parents with someone in a dark hooded cloak. She leaned against the wall and listened to what their conversation entailed. It's around midnight, why would someone in a hooded cloak be in their house.

Her eyes widened.

 _Could he be the New Dark Lord? Why is he here?_

The Flint's bowed, then kneeled in front of the figure, the fire making it impossible to see the masked face. That's how dark the cloak is.

"It is an honor to see you again, my Lord," Mr. Flint said.

The hooded figure chuckled evilly. "The same to you, Mr. Flint."

Auburn noted the deep voice and concluded that it's a man covered by the cloak.

"I will be returning shortly. I need a few things for you three to complete," his presence was eerie and made the air uncomfortable; he poisoned Auburn's oxygen. She immediately despised him.

"Yes, Sir, anything you need, we will do," Mr. Flint said.

Auburn could feel the cloaked man smirking, even though she couldn't see his face.

"First, the muggle world needs to be taken care of. In October, assassinate all world leaders' in each country. Then, kidnap the families of those whose kids' work for us, and the wealthy. They will be held hostage as we wipe out lower class muggles. The middle class will stay and work labor jobs. The wizarding world will take control of the whole world, and soon, we will be the strongest nation. It is time that wizards and witches took over, just like how regular muggles killed anyone in their world who was considered a witch. We are the stronger race, and we will prove that by wiping them out."

"We like that idea, Master," Mrs. Flint said, looking at the floor. "We will indeed go over with our most trusted death eaters and kill those that you want us to kill."

"I order you to have Mr. Montague and Mr. Pucey go over the files with you to finalize the lower class, have them killed. All homeless people, lower income families — I want them all gone."

Auburn gasped. _I knew it! The Montague's work for the Dark Lord! And the Flint's are second in command! This is unbelievable_ —b _ut where do I fit in?_

"But Sir, it would be impossible to kill them all. What if some of them were imprisoned and died?"

The Dark Lord circled the three, thinking to himself. "I like that idea, but the poor must be gone. They do nothing for us, they have nothing to lose anyway. The middle class pay a good amount of taxes and struggle a little less than the poor. They will give money to society, making us wealthy richer.

Any middle class that makes less than $90,000 but makes more than $70,000, keep. Anyone who makes less than the minimum will die. In the end, the poor and lower middle class will no longer exist," he then stopped right in front of Marcos who stayed silent the whole time. "Marcos, stand up."

"Yes, Sir," Marcos stood up.

The Dark Lord stared at the younger boy through his hood. "I've heard from some trusted common folks that you have a personal servant named Auburn." Marcos nodded. "I've seen her, she looks just like Caoimhe Dillon. Though, there is so much that you don't know about her. She doesn't even know much about Caoimhe herself."

Marcos stayed silent and looked straight ahead, waiting for the New Dark Lord to continue as he circled the younger boy who held great physical strength.

"I want to meet her when everything is finished." Marcos looked up, "She will still work for you, but I think that there are a few things that she can help me with. You understand, don't you?" Marcos nodded. "Good, very good."

The New Dark Lord made his way back in front of the three. "That is all for now. When the muggle world is finished, we will have our middle- class wizards and witches live there. The wealthiest will strive up here. Humans will evolve into wizards and witches. We will be the strongest group of people that Earth has had."

Then, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Auburn quietly ran back to her room and closed her door. She turned on her lamp and wrote a quick, yet simple letter to Janice.

 _Janice,_

 _I need to meet with you tomorrow. It's urgent. The New Dark Lord was at Flint Manor and his plans for our world are treacherous. Please, answer as soon as you can. We need to go to our world to warn the people. Also, there is something that has been bothering me about Caoimhe and her whereabouts, and I would like you to help me with what I have in mind._

 _Please, answer as quickly as possible._

— _Auburn_

She opened her door and ran over to Marcos' owl that was perched on the window sill. It cocked its head at her and she held the sealed letter in its face. "Give this to Janice Lovington at Hogwarts' School of Magic. Hurry!" she said. The owl held it with its beak and flew off. She sighed in relief.

 _Janice will answer me back. I know it. We will solve this mystery once and for all, the death eaters won't get away with this._

She ran back into her room, turned off her lights, and lay in bed as Marcos made his way into his room, not noticing his missing owl. He went under his own covers and quickly fell asleep. Auburn closed her eyes, hoping for the best to come forth.

...

When Auburn woke up early the next day, there was a white sealed envelope on her nightstand. She looked over to see Marcos' owl staring at her through the lightly dim sky. She took it and opened it, then found herself running all over her room, trying to get ready as quickly as possible. As she finished putting her shoes on, Janice appeared outside the manor. She looked down to see Janice waving at her from below.

Auburn tied a cloak around her and jumped out, disappearing into their world. As they observed their surroundings to their familiar neighborhood in the dark, Auburn didn't realize how much she missed her hometown but despised it at the same time. There are many good memories, but many bad. She doesn't wish to come back anytime soon. They got on the bus and got off at a store that sells witchcraft items. As they went in, someone in a cloak was waiting for them at the end of the store, by a small corner. Janice walked up to the person who removed their hood.

Janice turned to Auburn. "Auburn, have you ever heard of the Potter's?" Auburn nodded. "This is Harold Potter. He just graduated from Hogwarts two years ago."

Harold held out his hand toward the auburn-haired girl. "Nice to meet you."

Auburn smiled and shook his hand. "Likewise. Why are we here, anyway?"

"We are devising a plan to defeat the New Dark Lord and his death eaters," he narrowed his eyes. "Janice told me that the New Dark Lord was at Flint Manor last night?"

Auburn nodded. "Yes, he told Marcos that when everything is complete, he wants to meet me." 'Well, you do look like — "

" — yes, I know."

"Auburn, some half-bloods and very few pure-bloods escaped to the muggle world and spend the rest of their lives hiding."

 _That sounds like what Caoimhe's aunt did. Caoimhe was half-blood. Why would her family hide in the muggle world?_

"And well, the owner of this store is a half-blood."

"But isn't our magic and the wizarding world magic different?"

"Yes and no. Muggles can use the same exact magic with their energy and items like leaves, chants, and nature."

Auburn nodded.

 _Interesting._

Harold opened a door that led to a stairwell. "Let's go."

The two girls' went in with Harold after them. Janice led them down the dark, cold, and old stairwell and opened another door, with led to another set of stairs. There were witchcraft symbols graffitied on the walls, and it seemed like the three were explorers who were walking into a serious cult-like ritual. She imagined herself being dragged and killed for some evil sacrifice as she screamed and begged to be let go, the thought made her shiver. She felt goosebumps on her arms. Janice opened another door to reveal a small room with a table, and two other people waiting inside; one was a man with red hair and the other was a female with light brown hair.

"Hello, Janice," the woman said. "Long time no see." "

Yes, Iphigenia, it has been a long time."

Auburn raised a brow at the same but said nothing. Iphigenia turned to Auburn with kind brown eyes."You must be Auburn." Auburn nodded and shook hands with the woman. "It's nice to meet you. My husband Robin and I work for the Ministry of Magic for Elves."

"Are you behind the plans for our world?"

Robin made a straight face. "No, that was a surprise. The CEO was elected a couple of years' ago and has made hefty changes to the Wizarding World. The pure-blood families that hate muggles listen to him. The rest of us are trying to throw him over. We are convinced that he may be the New Dark Lord.

My family name is Weasley; an old pure-blood family that despises the way muggles are treated. When Harry Potter lived, he had a friend named Hermione who was a muggle, bright young girl she was, who married a man in my family. Many pure-bloods have muggles in their family unless they're prejudicial and racist."

Auburn nodded. "What is your plan for your world?"

"First, we will contact you when we are planning to attack. We will take you and hide you in a secret location where no one will find you. After, we will fight against the New Dark Lord and the death eaters. If we succeed, we will overthrow the CEO and elect someone else; everything will go back to normal," Robin said.

"All death eaters will be imprisoned in Azkaban," Iphigenia added.

"Azkaban?" Janice and Harold gasped.

"That wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh come on, Harold, don't act like they don't deserve it. Plenty of death eaters were there until they were let out by 'You Know Who.'"

"What's Azkaban?"

"It's where wizards and witches are sent when they commit horrible crimes. Generally, the only time when one is sent is when they use an Unforgivable."

"Like Crucio?"

"How do you know about that spell?" Janice asked. Auburn gulped, regretting what she said. "Tell us, Auburn!"

"Well, Mr. Flint used it on Pearl, one of the servants, when she was disrespectful. And Montague used it on me..."

"Giles Montague used it on you? Why?"

"He tried to rape me."

They all gasped.

"He what?"

"Disgusting!"

"This is what happens when you hire a racist CEO to rule our world!"

"That mother fucker!" Janice shouted and took out her wand.

Auburn stopped her. "Janice, Marcos took care of it. He beat Montague up and kicked him out of the manor. They haven't spoken since."

"I didn't take Marcos as a gentleman."

"Well, I don't think he condones rape; most people don't," Auburn turned to Iphigenia. "You were saying?"

The older woman gulped. "I was finished. If we defeat them, we can imprison the death eaters and not only save our world but yours. If we fail, both worlds' will fall under a dictatorship. And the sad part is that most of the people in our worlds' will not do anything to change for the better unless they suffer from it in any way. We need to stay Low for a while, so some of us are hiding out here. We are thinking of bringing the servants here and to other witchcraft stores just because most wizards and witches don't believe that muggles can be witches, and if they believe so, think of their magic as superior."

"It seems that no matter what world there is, people always seem to judge and think of themselves as better than others," Auburn noted.

"Dear, if the human species evolve, they will find other ways to discriminate and separate into categories. In your world, it's class and race, in ours, it's class and bloodline. In other worlds; there will be different prejudices, but it shows that people will always hold a societal view to make certain people successful and make others purposely fail. It's the cycle of life."

"Now that everything is settled, Janice will teach you how to use muggle magic. However, you must be careful and make sure that Marcos doesn't find out." Harold said. "And make sure the other servants don't either. You are important to the Flint's, which is why you are a personal servant. You mentioned that the New Dark Lord wants to meet you, which is a dangerous sign. You need the most protection, allow Janice to help you."

Auburn smiled. "I will. I trust her."

"We must get going now. If she isn't back soon, Marcos will question where she went."

Robin handed Janice a bag filled with books and items. "Here, you hold onto this. Teach her the basics a couple of times a week."

Janice nodded, said goodbye, and apparated Auburn back to the manor just in time before anyone could notice her absence. Auburn took off her cloak and started her duties later than usual, but nobody seemed to notice. As she went about her day doing her chores, reading a new book, and ignoring the other girls' gossip, she snuck into the dark basement, looking around to see that no one was in sight.

She closed her eyes, feeling nervous.

 _Caoimhe, Caoimhe, I need to talk to you. I don't know how to summon you, but I need you to reveal yourself. I want to know who you are, why I look like you, and why I am so important. If you could just come out and speak with me, I'd appreciate it. I know you've never felt included, but I want to connect with you. Please, come out._

Auburn felt something in the room and opened her eyes, seeing nothing. She sighed, knowing that Caoimhe would never talk to her. She looked around once more and decided to leave, however, when she went to go up the stairs to exit the basement, she heard a c _link_ and felt the basement get colder (if that's even possible). She slowly turned around and was so stunned that she froze. In front of her stood a girl in a Slytherin uniform with long, dark straight hair, sorting white streaks in her hair, with white eyebrow hairs at the end of her brow line. Her light eyes were dark and cynical.

"Caoimhe...Caomihe...you came," Auburn said slowly and quietly. She slowly made her way down the hard, wooden stairs, her footsteps echoing. Caoimhe stared at her stoically and inaudibly. Auburn stood about twenty feet away from the girl and noticed that the two not only look alike but are the same exact height and have the same petite body shape. Caoimhe looked bored, nothing thrilled her dull, empty like. Auburn felt sad for her.

"Caoimhe, are you okay?"

The dark haired girls face twisted. "Yes, quite all right."

"You...came," Auburn wasn't scared; no one scared her, but something about Caoimhe made her uncomfortable. Caoimhe's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. She then disappeared and appeared behind Auburn who jumped with fright. Auburn ran down the remaining steps in her path as Caoimhe walked around her. "What do you know about the Dark Lord?"

"I can't inform you of his inquiries. I am the last to hear anything."

"Caoimhe, don't dodge my question. You've sent me your memories. Why? Why me? And does your aunt have something to do with it?"

"Tom Riddle was born by a love potion, therefore, he could never love. He confided in my Aunt Karen who betrayed him. She hid in the muggle world and married my uncle. My father married a mudblood — "

" — so you're a half-blood?"

Caoimhe nodded.

"What does that have to do with Tom? And why am I involved?"

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you. As I was saying, Tom and Karen wanted to rule the world but Karen wanted to rule on her own. She didn't want to work with Tom. Tom's Horcrux haunted the school and he came to me, telling me to work with him while he began to be reborn. I told him no because I was trying to find a way to rid myself of my wretched family curse."

"And you did that, didn't you?"

Caoimhe smirked. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're standing in front of me. You can't be dead. Your original body will live unless your Horcrux or Horcruxes are destroyed. You have Frankenstein, that is a muggle book. You created something, didn't you?" Caoimhe nodded. "What was it, Caoimhe? What did you create?"

Caoimhe's grin turned into a smirk. "Why do you think we carry a similar appearance?"

"Huh?"

"Auburn, dear, I created you," Auburn's mouth dropped open.

 _What? How can this be?_

Caoimhe stepped up. "Do you remember that vision of me fighting somebody in the bathroom?"

"You didn't show me who it was."

"My eldest brother, Charles. He was a year ahead and a Gryffindor. He was always jealous of me and when rumors of the Dark Lord at that time spread, he spoke to Lucious and wanted to join the Death Eaters to get rid of me. Lucious wrote me a letter and I killed my brother," she smiled cynically.

"I used his body parts to create you. I measured every inch of me hundreds and hundreds of times and created impossible spell combinations to shrink and remodel everything. I even took my own memories and knowledge and placed it into my brothers after erasing everything he stored. I used his brain and my knowledge to create your mind."

Auburn was frozen, she couldn't feel her legs. She didn't know what to say. She always felt different, invisible, out of place. The big, dark secret is out. "

But my family...Janice — "

"I used a time-traveling device; a time turner, that I stole from Dumbledore to look at the future. I used what I saw and created your life. I set everything up. You needed to fit in a normal environment, so I placed you in the muggle world until it was time for us to meet. I planted fake memories into your parents to fulfill a fake life filled with perfect satisfaction. They aren't your parents. You have no parents. You belong to me! I made you!"

 _Everything I knew was a lie! Everyone that loves me only does so because she made them love me! I am just like her. I have nobody._ "Wait...you reside there...in the muggle world?"

"My whereabouts are none of your business."

"And you saw the future of the Wizarding World? You knew that this would all happen?"

"Of course I knew! If there was one thing about Tom Riddle, he got everything he wanted. He chose me, he got me. He would do anything to hold power. He wanted to conceive a child...so we had a family in private." Auburn didn't know what to think. She felt herself vomit inside her mouth. "We reproduced and only our most trusted Death Eaters were married off to the children created by the two of us," She grinned. "Don't you see, Auburn, not only did I make you, but I made Tom's and my own very first son; he married the daughter of a very close Death Eater. I have a small family to reconcile with. They miss their original creator."

 _Damn, she is cocky!_

"How did you create a family if you aren't in the Wizarding World?"

"And who said that? I certainly didn't."

"But you put me in the muggle world?"

"My mother was a mudblood. I know how your world is, so I kept you there."

"What is my part in this? You created me for what purpose?"

Caoimhe stepped up. "Have you figured out my first Horcrux?"

Auburn thought for a moment. "The book!" Caoimhe nodded. "I'm guessing you have another?" Caoihme nodded. "Is...is it me?"

Caoimhe laughed. "After murdering my brother, I decided to create a body — a body that would save me from dying. I knew that I couldn't die if I made a Horcrux, so I did that with the book because it gave me the idea to create you. I read about anatomy non-stop until I had every piece of the human structure memorized. I pieced you together and changed certain body parts after. I used his body to make you, but where I split my soul isn't important. Just know that when I split my soul for the second time, that part of my soul went inside of you."

"That's why I'm having these flashbacks. You aren't showing me, I'm part of you. I triggered them by coming here," she then realized something. "Marcos told me to create any Horcrux, there has to be something unforgivable done. He told me that it is rumored to be cannibalism."

Caoimhe laughed. "That isn't important. Just know that the reason you are here is that a New Dark Lord is rising," she stepped up, facing Auburn, "and when he is revealed and takes over both worlds, I will come back to take what is mine. I will put myself inside you, curing my curse. No longer will I be sick and when everything is complete," she sneered, "you will cease to exist."

Auburn straightened her back. "The only reason I have a family and a best friend is that you planned them to be. They only love me because you manipulated their minds. What happened to you is tragic, but doesn't excuse what you have done. I can, however, erase you from my mind, soul, and body, and make my friends' and family love me out of real infatuation rather than an artificial one. You won't get me, my body belongs to me. When the New Dark Lord rises, my people will beat yours; and most importantly, I will find you, and I will kill you."

"I like a challenge, however, your plan is flawed. In order to kill me, you must die. You are a Horcrux, my dear — you have kept me alive. Mark my words, I will take back what is rightfully mine. Fight me all you want, you will lose. Your people will suffer, and you will be forgotten about when you perish at my feet. When I take you over, everybody's memories will be erased. As far as your concerned, it will be as if you never existed," Caoimhe stepped closer. "Good luck," she said in a fake tone.

"Bring it on you don't scare me," Auburn challenged.

Just like that, Caoimhe smirked one last time and vanished.

Auburn searched the room to make sure the Slytherin girl was gone and tried to recollect everything that was said to her as the lights went out, leaving her in a cold, dark basement. She felt someone's hot breath on her neck as she tripped up the cold stairs, escaping the darkness. Fear hit her as she imagined bloody arms reaching for her, crawling up the stairs one by one. She ran quicker as she felt sweat wet her face. The thought of someone grabbing her and trapping her forever frightened her; no one would remember—if Caoimhe takes her as a hostage, she will make sure no one has a recollection of Auburn's existence.

 _Caoimhe will not take me! She will not! I will fight her. I am my own person. I am not a creation, I am a human being. I will show her. Since I am a form of her, I have to have been granted the same intelligence; there have to be memories that will pop up._

She reached the door and closed it quickly, the imaginary pale, bloody arms that lingered behind her were trapped on the other side, scratching the unopened door. She closed her eyes and ran to her room as the darkness and the scary looking arms awaited her return. Caoimhe will soon have what is hers, and she will not stop until she receives what she wants and is seeking.


	9. Midnight Chase

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Midnight Chase**

...

Auburn woke up the next day in distraught about seeing the New Dark Lord to Caoimhe's threats-she knew well that the girl's ultimatum wasn't an empty one, she meant it; the Slytherin will have her revenge. Auburn wants to know what she used to create her two Horcruxes and where she resides. Caoimhe is very private which is a trait that Auburn possesses herself; however, the evil but damaged Slytherin is too private.

After making a mental note to contact Janice again as soon as possible, she went downstairs and continued her familiar, unchanged morning routine; the whole day was boring. The auburn-haired girl found herself in the servant lounge, laying on the couch with her eyes closed. Nothing sparked her interest until a couple of other girls' walked in and made their way into the kitchen, talking about the latest gossip; the New Dark Lord. Auburn decided that the excluding conversation sparked her interest and decided to get closer to the door and listen to the distressed voices.

"I heard from the house servant down the street that the New Dark Lord has been in their home as well — his name is Volàmort," Pearl said.

Auburn rolled her eyes.

Pearl was always the first to know everything and the only one that did not tell the auburn-haired girl anything. Perhaps it's a grudge from Marcos overhearing what she said and having his father beat her, who knows? But Auburn never cared then and doesn't care now.

"Volàmort? That's a weird name. What was the original Dark Lord's name?"

 _Voldemort...that was the original. Voldemort means flight of death in French. I wonder what Volàmort means? What is the name's significance?_

"I have no idea...but I know that Auburn has something to do with it!" Came the accusation.

"Gosh, Pearl, what is your problem with Auburn?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, why do you hate her so much?" Angelica asked.

"I don't hate her, she is here for a reason."

"We all are, Pearl. Don't you think you're just over thinking this whole matter?"

"We are here out of consequence."

"Don't be a bitch," Angelica sneered.

"Yeah, you're being ridiculous! Don't blame this on Auburn. It isn't her fault."

"I'm not a bitch or being ridiculous, It's the truth. We are here because the Wizarding World only needs Auburn, and once they get her in their clutches, they'll get rid of us; kill us even."

Auburn felt her heart race but knew that Pearl was right. She stepped between the door frame as the three girls' stopped to look at her. Auburn crossed her arms at Pearl.

 _If she wants a fight, she'll get one. I took on Montague, I'm not afraid of her. I'm not scared of anybody._

Pearl sneered. "You," she pointed, "you ruined my life!"

"How many times are you going to repeat the same old speech, Pearl? I told you the first day here to watch what you say. **Our world is different.** "

"It doesn't matter if this world is different — "

" — Yes, it does. You spew ignorance without referencing your sources. If you did your research, you'd know that they're trying to take over **our world**."

"What?"

"No way! But why kidnap our people to do so?"

"Because the more of us that are enslaved, the more money families will get from the Ministry of Magic and allow for us to be servants to a dangerous species. The wizards and witches see that as an advantage and will attack and kill anyone below middle-class, therefore, all of us will be servants to wizards and witches as they create more, evolving the human species."

"That isn't true!"

"Oh, but it is, Pearl! Just face it, you're angry because they really don't need you! For all you know, they just might kill off you and your family too."

"I hate you!"

"Hate me all you want, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, but I will!" Pearl screamed.

The dramatic blonde ran out of the lounge, causing the three girls' to run after her down the dark hallway. As the four ran, the last servant showed up and watched what was going on. Pearl reached the front door and stood in front of it, facing the four others as her right hand tightly clutched the doorknob.

"No longer will I stay here! I will not be under anyone else's rule. I am not a servant, I am a human being! I can no longer take the imprisonment! I must go!"

"Go? Go where?" Auburn asked.

"Anywhere else but here, and away from you!" Pearl pointed again.

"Pearl, you're drunk."

"No, she isn't. She's having a mental breakdown."

"Same thing."

"No, it isn't!"

"What's going on? I heard screaming from downstairs and then saw you three run after Pearl."

The last servant was ignored as Auburn spoke up. "If you leave, the Ministry of Magic will find and punish you. Worse, the New Dark Lord may find you, or even Marcos' friends. They may kill you, Pearl, do you want that?"

"I might die anyhow!"

"You don't know that."

"Death is better than his rat hole!" She opened the door as dark, frisk air enveloped the room and she ran off into the night, the door wide open. Her white nightgown no longer glowed but blended in with her outdoor surroundings. Pearl no longer fit in with the rest, rather than listen, she rebelled; everybody knows what happens to those who rebel.

"Pearl, Pearl!" Raven cried.

"Oh, no! We'll all be in trouble!" Angelica said.

"We have to get her," Raven answered quickly.

The three girls ran into the cold dark air, leaving the other maid behind, confused and shocked at the scene presented.

However, the problem was that they didn't know where she ran off too and decided that it would be best if they split up. As they ran their separate ways to find Pearl, Auburn ran through the woods, wondering why she had to help find pearl who has been nothing but trouble since they've gotten to the Wizarding World and has treated her terribly.

Auburn's pace slowed down as she saw street lamps and from the tall trees and elongated branches, saw another neighborhood with even bigger manors than the ones in Marcos' neighborhood. Auburn slowly walked up, fallen branches snapping under her feet. She looked around and saw no one in sight and made the final decision to leave. If she were the one who ran off, Pearl wouldn't help look for her, so she is returning the favor. She caught her breath and turned around when she heard a loud scream. She jumped and turned around to see Pearl running through the street, yelling back behind her.

"Get away from me!" she shouted. "Get away!" She sped off.

Auburn's eyes widened as she saw six cloaked figures running quickly after her with wands visibly ready, and she watched in dismay as Pearl was chased. Auburn groaned, and with a roll of her eyes, ran the same direction by going through the woods. She hoped that they wouldn't discover her hiding in the darkness because if Maros finds out before they get back she knows she'll be in big trouble. They turned the corner and Auburn followed but felt weary and stopped to catch her breath, then WHAM — one of the figures grabbed her waist and threw her down with them onto the floor. Pearl struggled to get out of his grasp as she screamed.

"I don't know why you're screaming, no one will come out to help you," the figure said, standing up while holding onto her waist. "To everyone here, you are just a mudblood."

Auburn's eyes widened, and she gasped. _That voice...I know that voice! No, it can't be! Now I am in big trouble now!_

The hooded figure removed their hood, revealing Montague's recognizable face. Pearl's face twisted into fear and she tried to fight him off her, but he didn't budge. The other figures surrounded the two with wands pointed at Pearl as they each took off their hoods, revealing all familiar faces except one: Marcos.

 _Where is Marcos?_

"Yeah, we were in the middle of an important...conference and you come out and ruin it for us with your screaming!" Malfoy sneered.

"Let go of me!" Pearl demanded.

"Why are you out here? You aren't permitted to leave the manor unless you have consent. It's a wizard's world, dear, remember that." Warrington added.

Montague removed his arm from her waist and grabbed the back of her dress, wand tightly pressed to her neck. "I have better ideas in mind to do with her. I can just punish her myself. I told Marcos a while ago that if Pearl and Auburn were my maids, they'd tremor before me, they'd shiver at the sound of my voice," Montague hissed in Pearl's ear. She began to shake in fear. "See, boys, what did I tell you?"

"How do you suppose we punish her? You used an unforgivable on Auburn even though it's illegal. You're lucky Marcos didn't tell the Ministry of Magic that you did that."

"Yeah, you could have ended up in Azkaban."

"No...I know a punishment much hastier than an unforgivable curse."

"You aren't going to rape her, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bole."

"Rape me?" Pearl began to cry. "Rape me? You're a pig! It's all Auburn's fault that us humans are here! She said the New Dark Lord is going to kill my people and use wizards and witches to evolve the human race...who do you think you are? My people deserved to be left alone."

"First off, you're a mudblood — get it right, you dumb bitch," Montague sneered. Pearl's eyes widened. "Secondly, you're just jealous of Auburn, that's all."

"Jealous?" Pearl spiffed. "Jealous of what?"

"If I looked like you, I'd hate Auburn too."

Auburn snickered to herself from the trees and the dark woods behind her as a gentle breeze hit her face, blowing her hair everywhere. She can say that is the only time that she has liked Montague. She looked around, wondering where the other girls went off too. She began to feel scared but envisioned them hearing her and going after her, leaving Pearl be as the blonde ran off without helping her; she'd be attacked again. Who knows what Montague would do to her?

Worst of all, the boys would help him. She imagined him knocking her to the floor with her screaming and fighting back, lifting her over his shoulder, and carrying her back to his manor with the other boys behind, cheering and egging him on. Worst of all, Marcos won't be there to help her and Pearl will abandon her to the house and probably lie about not seeing her being kidnapped; getting the other girls' to help her lie. She pushed the vision away and crouched down further from the trees, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Guys," Pucey began and they all looked at him, "Marcos has three other maids, you know. They're either out and about trying to escape as well or — they're out searching for Pearl."

Montague smirked and looked around. "Auburn must be here," he pushed Pearl into Pucey's arms since he is the tallest. "Take Pearl back to my manor, I have some unfinished business with Auburn."

 _Shit!_

"Montague, you leave her alone," Pucey warned.

"I won't do anything to her. I just want to talk to her."

"Come on, man, she's never done anything to you," Bole said.

He pointed his wand at his friends. "Defending some mudblood? Go back to my manor, now!"

The boys looked at one another and ran off as Pucey carried a screaming Pearl; the sky getting darker. Montague was all alone by the large woods and the abandoned road, no manor around.

"Auburn," he called out in a mimicking tone, "come out, come out wherever you are!"

Auburn slowly moved back, her heart raced as her face got hot, no matter how cold it was outside. Hot flashes hit her body and she felt the urge to remove her clothing.

"Isn't that what you mudbloods' say when searching for somebody?"

She turned around, it was darker out now and harder to see, but her vision adjusted and she ran back the way she came. She stepped on a twig and saw Montague look at the direction of the noise.

He smirked. "Oh, in the woods now, are we? I know you're there!"

She quietly but quickly turned left and passed a group of trees, seeing the familiar manors that she passed before; she saw the boys dragging Pearl along. She turned again and ran, but couldn't see because of all the trees and panicked. She decided to keep running, thinking that Montague would give up and that she would lose him. Unfortunately for her, Montague knew his way around and was much closer to her than before. She heard his shoes under the grass and twigs and ran again thinking about the vision that she had earlier, him catching up to her and kidnapping her. Another crossed her mind, him using his wand to harm her and drag her back to his manor all wounded.

Montague was a monster, she hated him. She didn't ask for this, she didn't want this! The auburn-haired girl noticed that Caoimhe was nowhere to be found and wondered why. Caoimhe's presence wasn't picked up by Auburn since yesterday; she'll come around when the New Dark Lord shows himself. Auburn has the feeling that he is almost ready to attack, Montague and his friends were wearing cloaks, they had to be doing something for Volàmort. She got tired and saw an abandoned shed and hid behind it, praying for Montague to leave (even though she isn't religious).

"Auburn, oh Auburn," the deep voice was heard from the distance, "I know you're here. I'm not leaving until you come out."

 _Well, then you'll be waiting a very long time, asswipe._

"Tell me, Auburn, what more do you know about Caoimhe and the Dark Lord? You told Pearl, the big-mouthed, up to no good servant, some confidential information—knowledge that even you aren't supposed to know about."

Auburn said nothing. It was quiet for a couple of seconds as the frisk air cooled her warm body, but jumped when bright lights hit the tree behind her, making a loud noise.

"Don't be shy, you weren't shy when you disrespected me."

 _Yeah, well...you tried to rape me!_

She gripped both sides of the shed, feeling her face get hot. She was scared for what the Slytherin boy might do to her.

"Come on girl, if you hadn't fought me during our last encounter, we could have had something happen..."

 _What a pig! He only wants me so he can give me up to the New Dark Lord._

It was silent again until something hard hit the back of the shed and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She winced in pain but said nothing. She felt like crying, this was it. She heard him laugh.

"I found you!" he cackled.

She felt sweat wet her forehead.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. If you come out readily, I won't use excessive force. If you choose the ladder and I find you, I won't hesitate to use magic on you...Come on, Auburn, let's talk. I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason too. I'm a nice guy once you get to know me."

 _Bullshit._

She grabbed onto her left arm and went running off, trying one last attempt to escape, but bumped into a hard figure. She almost fell over but the figure sustained her balance and prevented her from falling.

"Auburn?" the person asked.

She sighed in relief. "Marcos."

"Get back to the manor," she saw him take something out of his pocket and knew that it was his wand. "I'll take it from here."

"Marcos, it's been a while!" Montague said from the distance, catching up to them. He turned to face Auburn and leered at her. "Auburn, you can't run from me."

"Go," Marcos told Auburn.

"How? How did you find me?"

"Raven and Angelica saw my friends chasing Pearl and came back to the manor as my parents and I returned. Jasmine told us everything. They said that Pearl was surrounded by men in cloaks and that they couldn't find you. I figured it would be my friends that found her and that you stayed. Go, get out of here."

Auburn nodded and ran off slowly hearing Marcos ask Montague where Pearl is.

"At my manor."

"Give her to me, now."

"Auburn for Pearl, let's trade."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Montague. She is my maid!"

"So what? I'll pay you for Auburn. I'll pay up as much money as you want."

"No! Give me Pearl, now!"

"You'll have to duel me for her. You win, you get Pearl and keep Auburn. If I win, we trade."

"I'm not dueling you, Montague. I want Pearl back, and I want her back now."

Auburn made it out of the woods as the two battled, bright and dark lights reminisced the air and loud sounds were heard. Once she knew she was safe, she began to walk with bright lights from the streetlamps, catching her breath as her back began to ache. She walked back to the manor and took a deep breath before entering with a wounded arm and a hunched back.

As soon as one foot stepped in she was surrounded by hugs by all the girls but Pearl, who was on the floor with a large foot steadied on her back; Mr. Flint. He looked at Auburn who was gripping her left arm. Mr. Flint motioned for her to sit down, and she did. Raven and Angelica were near the corner of the room looking at the floor. Raven was biting her nails as Jasmine stood by the fireplace, her silhouette shadowed the wall, giving a dark effect. It was silent for about ten minutes until the door opened to reveal Marcos in black dress pants and a dark green sweater.

Mrs. Flint ran over and hugged her one and only child. "Marcos, dear, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he panted, glaring at Pearl who was picked up by her dress.

Mr. Flint dragged her to the basement as she squirmed and struggled to get out of his grasp; she screamed for help but the other girls' knew not to move or involve themselves. Pearl deserved it, they'll admit that. They heard loud and agonizing slaps, kicks, and whipping sounds. Pearl began to cry and begged him to stop but that made him angrier and forced him to hurt her more. At least the girls' knew where Marcos inherited his anger from.

No one moved as they all stayed in the living room, peering at the wide open door that showed nothing but ebony air — the only thing heard was Pearl hollering and crying as Mr. Flint called her derogatory names. Auburn glanced up at Marcos who sent her a narrowed glare, and she knew that she was in trouble also. She knows that she should have stayed inside and is fully aware that if he had not shown up in time to save her, Montague would have taken her.

Mrs. Flint spoke. "Girls, Marcos, get to bed. I and my husband will handle the bimbo," she remarked. "And if this happens again, all of you will not go unpunished. Get to it."

Raven, Angelica, and Jasmine sped off and disappeared as Marcos helped Auburn upstairs. "Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah, just sore."

"It will be for a few days," he led her to his bedroom and closed the door, crossing his arms. He went from a caring decent wizard; a nurse, to a man reprimanding a female; mansplaining at its finest. "Are you crazy, Auburn? Not only do you have nuisances but Montague would have severely injured you if I hadn't gotten there in time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry. You knew the rules. I know why she ran off, and when we got home from running some errands Jasmine said you went looking for Pearl. You should have let her run off."

"Montague would have hurt her, wouldn't he?"

"Well, I got to my friends in time and was able to bring her back, but yes, Montague is violent; more so than me," he stepped closer to her.

"Marcos...where were you? Were you with them?"

"No, I wasn't with them."

"Then where were you?"

"My whereabouts aren't your business. I wouldn't have had to go out running around playing scavenger hunt if you had just stayed inside like you are supposed too."

Auburn's face twisted. "You're serious, right? I went to bring her back and you're angry with me?"

"I'm angry because I told you about going outside after a certain time. You know that everyone compares you to Caoimhe and that if anyone found about you speaking parseltongue that you'd be in trouble. Montague has it out for you and you were well aware of that when I told you, and what would have happened if I hadn't come in time!" He began to shout. "Think about yourself for once, Auburn. Caring too much for others will be your only downfall. If you ever, and I mean ever, go against my orders again, even for another maid, I will drag you down to the basement and beat you myself. Are we clear about that?" He hissed in her face.

Auburn felt nervous and gulped. "Yes, I understand. It won't happen again, Master."

"Get. To. Bed." he sneered.

"I just have one more question."

"A question at this time of night, Auburn? It better appeal my interest. My temper is shortening."

"Why does Montague want me as his maid?"

"I don't know, Auburn. Don't worry about him. As long as you stay inside as I told you too, you won't see him. Go to bed. You're pissing me off."

She followed his orders but not before slamming her door, laying on her bed, and crying after. The lights in Marcos' room went out and the night was over but lasted hours for Auburn after silently crying and falling asleep in her agony.

...

The next day was a drag for the personal servant as her body was sore and her eyes drooped form weariness. She tried her best to stay out of Marcos' way and the young man noticed her change in character but said nothing about it. Auburn noticed that the manor was running low on food and made a sturdy list before walking to the grocery store to buy what she needed. On her way there, she wrapped her sweatshirt covered arms around her as the cold air, colder than last night, followed her down the cloudy path. No one was out and she knew that the grocery store wasn't going to be busy which was an advantage on her half—the quicker she leaves the better.

It looked like it was going to rain soon, and she didn't want to be caught in the London rain. It rained every day but rarely did it drag on for long periods of time. Auburn hates rain, she would like to move somewhere less rainy, but can't do that since she is a servant. She knew that once Volàmort took over her world, she would never escape her job as a maid. She learned to deal with it. On her way, she passed the same alleyway that she met a Death Eater in, and saw a cloaked figure walking to her with hands in their pockets. As it saw her, it walked faster and she picked up her pace, no face was shown from the figure until they caught up to her,

"Auburn, it's me," the voice said, pulling off the hood to show forth a familiar face.

"Harold Potter," Auburn sighed, "oh, it's you. You scared me for a second there."

He smiled, "Sorry about that, I have come with good news."

"Well, nothing good has happened this far. Volàmort is on the rise and will take over my world."

"Which is why I have come with good news! I have a plan," he whispered the last part.

"And what is this...plan?" the last word was said so quietly Harold almost didn't hear it.

He took her arm and looked around, bystanders dis-alarmed them as they walked to and far from their destinations. He led her down the stone path in the alleyway and turned the corner, revealing dark, old, and skeptical looking buildings.

He looked down at her. "Some of the wizards and witches in the Ministry of Magic are going to protest,"

"Wait, I thought all wizards and witches were up to the whole 'Taking over the Muggle World' plan."

Harold shook his head. "Remember what we mentioned to you last time?" Auburn nodded. "The CEO's most trusted workers are Death Eaters and purebloods that hate your kind." Auburn's eyes widened, "The rest are against what they are doing, but it will be tedious as there are more Death Eaters."

"Okay, so what is your plan?"

"At the end of the week, Volàmort will finish attacking your world. An hour before midnight, everyone on my side will go to all manors and hide servants as we fight against the Death Eaters."

"How do you suppose that will work? Marcos won't let me leave, and he certainly will look for me."

"He won't know. All Death Eater are meeting at a secret location. When they leave," he handed her a soundless gold whistle, "blow this and we will show up. No one but me will hear it, it is soundless." Auburn observed the gold whistle and placed it in her jacket pocket, grasping it so tight her white hands turned paler than ever before. "We will bring you to a secret location until the war is over. After, you will be set free and will be sent home."

Auburn smiled and hugged Harold, who returned the hug. "Harold, who is Tom Riddle exactly? How did he start all of this? I read about Salazar Slytherin and how he hated mudbloods, but what does Tom have to do with all of that?"

"Tom was the heir of Salazar, which is why he could open up the Chamber of Secrets and speak to snakes. Tom's mother was a muggle who fell in love with his father and used a love potion to make Tom's father love her when he realized what she did he left right before she got pregnant. Since Tom was born under the influence of a love potion he could not love, so he was a psychopath.

She died during childbirth and he lived in an orphanage until Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts at that time, discovered him and he was sorted into Slytherin house. He discovered the chamber and let out a basilisk to kill mudbloods, but it pertified those who looked at it through a reflection. Tom Riddle was scared to die so he made seven Horcruxes to reach immortality, the Horcruxes messed up the way he looked and gave him a snake-like appearance. He used his hated toward mudbloods, even though his father was one, to cause a revolution. Harry Potter was his prophecy, as you know, and killed him."

"So Tom was a half-blood?"

Harold nodded.

Auburn began to think back about what Caoimhe revealed to her, "And if he ever had a child, they would be a half-blood?"

Harold nodded again.

"I saw Caoimhe a couple of days ago..."

"Caoimhe Dillon?"

"She's been haunting me. She said that she knew Tom and birthed him a son...she said that she created me and will use me to cure herself of her curse once the war is over."

"Auburn...I'm...I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," she sat down on some concrete steps, "I always knew that I was different, that something was wrong with me. She created me after reading Frankenstein and used her brother's body to create me after killing him! She gave my family fake memories and when she possesses me, no one will remember me—no one will ever know that I existed."

"You can kill her Horcrux if you find her whereabouts,"

Auburn thought for a moment and looked up at Harold. "She wouldn't be here. She seemed to have a fascination with my world. She has to be there, but where in my world is she hiding?"

"She will pop up when she needs too. We will beat her."

"You can't, I'm a Horcrux. In order to beat her, you have to kill me," Auburn said and Harold froze. "That's a hard decision to make."

"We can just imprison her, you know."

Auburn shook her head. "I don't think it works like that, Harold. She's much more powerful than you think. She'd break out and try to kill me."

"We will figure out something. I promise that your safety will be secure, you will not die in this battle, Auburn, I give you my word."

"I don't know...I always knew that I was a freak!"

"Don't say that — "

"It's true!" she shot up. "When her memories came to me, I connected with her; I felt everything that she felt; anger, loneliness, an outcast, ugly, not good enough, mistrustful, worthless. I realize that now because I am her, and those memories that I saw are mine as well. I am remembering everything that has happened to me, and my life before wasn't different. People have always treated me differently from everybody else and I don't know why."

"Some people aren't meant to fit in; Caoimhe was one of them, and so are you. It's okay to be different. Harry Potter didn't fit in."

"Harold, how do you open up the Chamber of Secrets? There have to be clues down there."

"No one knows. Harry never told anyone. Only his two best friends at the time, Ron and Hermione knew. The Weasley's have no idea either. I need to go now but watch out for the wizards and witches with the dark mark, a snake on their wrist, they are longtime Death Eaters and will only cause you harm."

"The Flint's have that mark, however, Marcos doesn't seem to have it,"

"He doesn't have the mark, yet — " Harold added the last part. "Tonight there will be a ceremony for all the new witches and wizards that had just graduated from school. They will be future Death Eaters."

"A ceremony? Where will this ceremony take place?"

"No, we aren't going. It's too dangerous. This will take place in the secret location that all the Death Eaters are meeting at; I will come when it starts and will bring you to a secret location," he whispered."Pack your things and be ready by ten thirty tonight."

Auburn nodded and went to leave.

"And Auburn," she turned to face Harold, his bright blue eyes staring at her, "don't tell the other girls. Think about yourself. Your safety is more important than theirs. They are pawns in this evil plan, and if Volàmort needs to, he will kill them too. And if those girls have too, they will go against you and bring you to Volàmort himself."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because the original Dark Lord played mind games with people, made them do things to save themselves. It proves how selfish people are. Auburn, you need to forget about those girls. They aren't your friends."

Auburn took a deep breath and nodded. "Harold, I think I know who Volàmort is."

"Do you?"

"Caoimhe said she had a son with Tom."

"What?" Harold gasped.

Auburn nodded. "This son may have reproduced. Volàmort has to be a family member of Tom Riddle and Caoimhe Dillon, and he can't be the last. There has to be a small family hiding, and I think I know where they are."

"Tell me, Auburn, where do you think they are hiding?"

She stepped closer. "My world."

...

After meeting Harold Potter, buying groceries, and walking back in the cold windy air as the rain began to start, Auburn found herself back at the manor putting different varieties of food away. She saw Raven enter the kitchen and help her put everything away. Afterward, the two looked around to make sure no one was around (which was sometimes difficult to determine because the manor was dimly lit) and sat themselves down at the small table in the kitchen. They began to casually talk about random things to the New Dark Lord. Auburn made sure she didn't mention anything that she knew to Raven because she can't trust anybody. Raven is a nice girl, but sometimes, the nicest people have to be watched out for the most; people pretend all the time—Auburn knew that. Auburn then thought about Pearl and how she was holding up but didn't care to ask.

"Pearl is doing terribly," Raven brought up the unruly topic.

"Oh, really?"

Raven nodded.

"That must suck."

Raven shrugged. "She's been told numerous times that she needs to watch what she says around here, she just doesn't listen. Then she gets mad at everybody. She's selfish — if you ask me. I never liked her since I first met her. I knew she would cause nothing but difficulty."

Auburn kept silent, thinking about the conversation she had with Harold earlier.

 _"And Auburn," she turned to face Harold, his bright blue eyes staring at her, "don't tell the other girls. Think about yourself. Your safety is more important than theirs. They are pawns in this evil plan, and if Volàmort_ needs to, he will kill them too. And if those girls have too, they will go against you and bring you to Volàmort himself."

 _"Why would they do that?"_

 _"Because the original Dark Lord played mind games with people, made them do things to save themselves. It proves how selfish people are, Auburn, you need to forget about those girls. They aren't your friends."_

Auburn never really had anything to say about anybody unless they agitated her to the point where she often visioned herself choking them to death and gaining pleasure out of it, but she was a solitude person. She didn't like being involved in drama; if she doesn't need to be in-between she won't be, if there is something that needs to be addressed then it will be. Unless those three reasons are a concern, Auburn stayed out of things.

"You know, Auburn, we've worked together for almost a year and barely know one another," Raven broke the silence.

"I suppose you're right."

"Tell me something about yourself."

"I'm not particularly interesting," she said.

 _All the fantastic stuff happened after coming here._

"The Wizarding World doesn't seem to think so. They've been saying — "

" — I know what they've been saying. It can't all be true." Auburn dismissed.

"Auburn," Raven leaned in, "do you think it's possible that you're a half-blood?"

"It could be a possibility, but I know nothing about magic."

"You've never had strange things happen to you back in our world?" Auburn shook her head. "Strange things like things moving or talking to animals and understanding them?"

Auburn beamed. "You've had that?"

Raven nodded.

"Do you think that you're a witch?" Auburn asked.

"Well, my mother's side of the family were witches and wizards."

"So you're a half-blood?" Auburn whispered.

Raven nodded.

"But you didn't get a letter from Hogwarts. You wouldn't be here if you did."

"Hogwarts isn't the only school up in the Wizarding World. They did send me a letter when I was eleven but my mother wrote to them. She wanted to teach me to use magic herself. She was very powerful."

 _Something isn't right here..._

"How much do you know?"

"I know a good amount, but not like the wizards and witches here," Raven said. "Though, with a New Dark Lord rising, who knows what will happen."

"Raven," Auburn leaned in, "they say that Caoimhe disappeared. Rumors speculate that people from the Wizarding World hide in our own world; what if Caoimhe is in our world?"

Raven took a deep breath. "That's a big accusation. It would make sense. You do look like her."

"Yes, but I bet you that I'm nothing like her. I don't know, thinking about her gives me a headache," she stood up. "I'm going to take a nap."

Auburn left the kitchen and walked into her room, detecting something peculiar about the conversation that she had with Raven. Why would Raven openly tell her about her family being witches and wizards when no one here seems to notice anything strange about her? Perhaps her family wasn't important, but it struck Auburn as something rather odd.

She glanced at her clock and noticed that she has a few hours. She decided to pack some clothes and other things that she would need. When she did that, she took a quick shower and made herself more presentable in the face. After, she took a small nap and had enough time to lay around until her clock said ten twentyfive—she put on her shoes and the cloak that Marcos seemed not to notice was missing; shows how much he cared about school. She sat on her bed and tapped her foot impatiently and anxiously on the floor.

She looked again, one more minute, fifty seconds...forty...thirty...twenty...ten—a bright light evoked the room with luminescence as the room was dark. Auburn knew who it was and turned on her lantern, smiling at the familiar face.

"Harold,"

"You ready?"

she nodded.

"Let's go," he opened her door, "I need to put a protective spell over the house and on you so you can't be tracked. You have the whistle?"

Auburn nodded and tapped her small clutch, "It's in here."

Harold spellbound the house and took her arm, apparating her as she saw weird white lights and felt her body become lighter. She felt like she was in space; no gravity. The lights went away to reveal a familiar place. She looked around, seeing that it's the place that she met him. She smiled and ran inside holding her bag with him right after her. There were the same people she saw last time, and she hugged her best friend.

"The two of you will stay here. Janice, Robin, Iphigenia, help fight off Death Eaters if needed," He looked at all of them one last time. "Now I am going to hide the other servants. They will go elsewhere since no one will think twice to look here for you. Stay put and do not leave unless you need too. There are enough food and water to last you for weeks, months even if Robin doesn't finish it all."

The girls laughed at this as Robin's face turned the same color as his hair.

"Good luck, Harold," Iphigenia said.

"Yeah, be careful," Robin warned, face back to normal.

"Thank you," Auburn smiled.

Harold bowed his head, pulled on his cloak, and disappeared. The four stood stranded in the dark building. Robin and Iphigenia placed a couple of charms and protective spells over the building after arguing with one another about which spells to use and who will cast them, and Auburn fixed herself a small snack while Janice looked out the window and looked happy about something.

"Guys," she turned to them, "look!" The three stopped what they were doing and joined Janice at the window.

Up above, the dark sky was filled with bright lights.

"Oh no, we're doomed!"

"No, Auburn, that's the cue that all servants were taken and hidden."

"That quickly?"

"Everything goes quicker with magic," Robin said as Janice turned on the T.V. "Aren't the Death Eaters having some ceremony? That's what Harold said."

"That's what he heard; he's sticking to it. No one knows what the Death Eaters are up too unless they are attacking," Iphigenia said.

"Let's go, girls, it's late. We have a long wait until the Death Eaters attack."

"Yeah, it's midnight. We should go to sleep."

"Not so fast," the Gryffindor said, stopping them in their tracks. "Watch the news!"

The four crowded around the television, underneath the reporter the words **'evacuate, immediately,'** were displayed in red.

"Today on the news, the ten poorest nations: Togo, Madagascar, Afghanistan, Guinea, Mozambique, Ethiopia, Mali, Guinea-Bissau, Comoros, and Haiti were all attacked by people in cloaks with wands. They have all been killed," the four stared at the screen. "Experts say that it's the wizards and witches who have taken our richest into enslavement. Rumors speculate that they will start with the poorest European countries tomorrow by noon. Please, evacuate and stay safe!"

The television lost its signal and turned off, the four were left in the dark with the warning as new noises filled the quiet air. Auburn felt scared, wondering where Harold went and if he will return. As if on cue, someone opened the door, having the two girls jump and scream. They looked to see Harold and pulled him over, relieved that he is okay, but the look on his face said otherwise.

The Death Eaters changed their plans and are now destroying the Muggle world tonight rather than the end of the week. If they don't think fast, the majority of Muggles will not survive. Harold felt grief but was happy that he at least saved the most important; the servants — he hid them somewhere that no one will dare to look or know how to get into. The five peered out the nearest window to hear large booming sounds and saw new bright lights fill the dark sky, but the lights were not white. Things were not good; if anything, things could take a wrong turn.


End file.
